Karma-dattebayo
by TheZoe611
Summary: ¿Saben lo que es vivir un "Karma"? Bueno, ahora, le toca al Séptimo Hokage el vivir uno. El Héroe de Konoha tendrá que enfrentarse a las labores de ser el líder de la aldea, al mismo tiempo que tendrá que lidiar y cuidar de los tres pequeños, tiernos, pero traviesos cachorros del Kyubi . Basado en mis historias, contará con algunos capítulos. ¡Disfruta XD!
1. Regresó aquella petición

_**Regresó aquella petición...**_

* * *

Era uno de los últimos días de primavera en _Konoha_ , pero aún así se podían ver como florecían las flores en la aldea, siendo un gran motivo para que el buen ambiente reinara entre la población...

-¡¿QUÉ-DATTEBAYO?!-resonó la voz de Naruto en toda la _Mansión Hokage_ , extrañando a Shikamaru, quien caminaba por los corredores.

-¡Por favor~!- suplicó Natsumi, juntando sus manos en son de suplica, ignorando como Kurama, detrás de ella, sujetaba a Inari por la pañoleta verde, mientras Fuyumi estaba en su cabeza, y Yoko, sentado entre sus piernas, miraba para todos, ya que siempre le impresionaba la Oficina del _Hokage._

 _-_ ¡P-Pero...! ¡Natsumi-chan! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirme a mi-dattebayo?!- se señaló Naruto- ¡Kurama!- se inclinó para ver a su compañero, quien miró para otro lado.

-No me culpes a mi, culpa a tu suegro y su salud- gruñó el _Biju_.

-¡Hiashi-osan no tiene nada que ver-dattebayo!- aseguró el rubio, dando unas palmadas en la mesa, elevando algunas de las tantas hojas que tenía que revisar y firmar.

-¡Por favor, Naruto!- suplicó la _Yokai_ con forma humana- ¡S-Sé que sería muy difícil cuidar a Inari, Fuyumi y Yoko por un día, pero es que _misa_ tiene que ir a esa reunión con el _Daimyo_ , y son esas reuniones laaargaaaas! ¡Y Bolt se fue a una reunión con Sara-chan y Mits-chan! ¡Mirai-chan también está fuera! ¡Y _Ogra-san_ está atendiendo esa gripe que les dio a ese grupo de _gennin!_ ¡Y Hinata-chan y Hima-chan fueron a ver al abuelo Hiashi porque se enfermó y-y-y...!- gimió- ¡ME QUEDO SIN OPCIONES!-lloró, sobresaltando al _Hokage_ y al _Kyubi_.

-¡Ma llora!- señaló Fuyumi, sorprendida, fastidiando a Kurama.

-¿Q-Qué pashó?- se entristeció Yoko, asomándose.

- _¡Ramen-oniichan_ culpable!- señaló Inari, y, librándose del agarre de su padre, corrió a los pies del rubio y comenzó a morderle la pierna con sus pequeños colmillos.

-¡D-DUELEEEEEEEEEEEE!- gritó Naruto, sacudiendo su pierna, aunque el cachorrito no se soltó.

Claro está, que esa acción sobresaltó y asustó a la pelirroja puntas negras y al zorro de nueve colas.

-¡ESTÚPIDO, NO AGITES A MI CACHORRO!- resonó el rugido del _Kyubi_ en la _Mansión Hokage_ , junto con un coscorrón.

-I-Inari, no vuelvas a hacer eso- le pidió Natsumi, con su cachorrito en brazos, ignorando como, detrás de ella, Kurama ahorcaba a Naruto por casi lastimar a su hijo, ante las miradas curiosas de Yoko y Fuyumi.

-Lo _shento..._ Pero Ina protege Ma- murmuró triste el zorrito rojo y blanco.

-I-Ina-chan...- gimió conmovida Natsumi- ¡INA-CHAN!- lo _apapachó_ , llorando a mares.

-Pa, Ma sigue llorando- Fuyumi apuntó con su patita negra a su madre.

-Hay cosas que yo no puedo manejar, ¿bien?- gruñó Kurama, mientras Naruto golpeaba al piso, pidiendo tiempo.

-... Ok~- sonrió la zorrita, mientras Yoko miraba curioso al rubio.

-Pa, _Ramen-oniichan_ se va- le dijo el zorrito café.

- _Tsch_. Yoko, mala hierba nunca muere- le aseguró su padre, soltando a Naruto, que comenzó a respirar- Y este es una bastante mala-

-M-Mira q-quien lo dice-da-dattebayo...- jadeó Naruto, sentándose.

-¡¿Qué me intentas decir?!- Kurama chocó cabeza con el rubio, sobresaltando a los dos cachorros...

-¡Más respeto con el _Hokage_ -dattebayo!- exigió Naruto, echando humo de la cabeza.

-Pa...- llamó Fuyumi, tomando la atención del zorro adulto- Yoko _she_ _ashustó_ \- la zorrita señaló uno de los estantes de la oficina, en la que, por la parte de abajo, se podía ver la punta de una temblorosa y esponjosa cola café.

Al ver eso, el humano, el _Biju_ y la _Yokai_ suspiraron.

-Pensé que harías algo con su lado _asustadizo_ -dattebayo- señaló Naruto, mientras Kurama, fastidiado, se acercaba a la pequeña colita café.

-B-Bueno... Lo hemos intentado- admitió Natsumi, con Inari en sus brazos, que le mordía juguetonamente uno de sus cabellos rojo con punta negra- Pero...- suspiró, bajando sus orejas- Yoko siempre se asusta. Tenemos mucho trabajo con eso-sentenció.

-Este crío...- Kurama tomó con cuidado la punta de la cola y sacó a Yoko de debajo del estante, mostrando que estaba boca arriba, por lo que los inocentes ojos rojos del cachorro miraron los fríos ojos rojos del padre.

-... _Shento_ \- Yoko se sentó y bajó las orejas, triste, consciente de que a su padre no le gustaba que se metiera debajo de los estantes cuando le daba uno de sus _ataques de miedo_.

-...- Kurama, molesto, lo miró frunciendo el ceño, haciéndolo bajar las orejas. El _Biju_ suspiró, armándose de paciencia, y, sin querer asustar más a su hijo, le lamió la cabeza, dejando su ordenado y esponjoso pelaje algo desordenado- Eres tan _especial_ como tu madre- bufó, sentándose.

-...-Yoko lo miró, sonrió y se le acercó, acariciando su lomo en el brazo de su padre, que le acarició el pelaje, sonriendo levemente.

-Eres tan lindo, _Kyu-chan~_ \- sonrió Natsumi, fastidiándolo y que se borrara su sonrisa.

Inari y Fuyumi sonrieron. El cachorro de pelaje rojo se bajó de los brazos de su madre y se acercó a su hermano menor, al igual que Fuyumi. Entonces, los tres hermanos comenzaron a jugar a las mordidas, haciendo sonreír a Natsumi, que intercambió mirada con Kurama, quien hizo una mueca, como si quisiera decir algo, pero sabía que eso lo haría ver _blando._

Naruto sonrió de lado, y se levantó, contento de que todo se calmara. Siempre, cuando estaban esos tres cachorros juntos, algo pasaba...

-Mas te vale cuidarlos bien- le gruñó Kurama, sobresaltándolo.

-¡Pe-Pero si ya te he dicho que no puedo-dattebayo!- le recordó Naruto, algo indignado- ¡Esto me llama!- señaló todos los documentos en su mesa que esperaban su firma y sus lágrimas.

-¡¿Qué me importa?! Tengo que estar con Natsumi en esa reunión, así que eres el único _casi-competente_ que puede hacerse cargo de los cachorros por al menos cuatro o seis horas-señaló el zorro anaranjado.

-¡Eso es toda una tarde! ¡Kurama! ¡Sé consciente de lo que me pides-dattebayo!- le pidió el rubio- ¡No puedo hacerlo-dattebayo!-

-...- el _Biju_ lo miró frunciendo el ceño, entre molesto e indignado-... **Me lo debes** -

-... ¿Ah?- parpadeó Naruto, confundido.

-No te hagas el tonto, aunque lo seas- gruñó Kurama, acercándose a su _Jinchuriki-_ Hace casi 6 años **yo te hice un favor muy parecido a este** -le recordó.

-¿F-Favor...?- Naruto comenzó a pensar, algo confundido- ¡AH!- recordó de golpe.

Claro, hacia casi 6 años fue la época cuando él, Naruto, le pidió a Kurama el que cuidara a Bolt y Himawari cuando eran más pequeños, mientras él y Hinata iban a una misión. Había sido aquel suceso el que había determinado que aquel _Biju_ comenzara a vivir con los _Uzumaki_ en esa forma que le llegaba al codo.

-¿Y?- Kurama se sentó y cruzó de brazos, notando como su compañero comenzaba a sudar al recordar todo.

-B-bueno... E-En aquel momento la-las cosas eran diferentes-dattebayo- señaló Naruto, sonriendo incómodo.

-Tú le pediste a una criatura de al menos 80 metros que cuidara a dos mocosos de 50 centímetros, ¿y crees que es horrible pedirle a un humano de metro ochenta cuidar a tres cachorro de al menos 20 centímetros?- Kurama agarró a Yoko y lo levantó, mostrándoselo a Naruto, extrañando al pequeñin.

-¡Me pones como un villano!- señaló dolido Naruto, agarrando al cachorro café- ¡Pero en ese momento tú no tenías nada que hacer más que dormir-dattebayo!- le recordó, ignorando como Yoko comenzó a lamerle la mejilla.

- _Tsch_ \- el _Biju_ miró para otro lado, ignorando como Inari comenzaba a morderle una de sus colas.

-¡Y ni lo niegas-dattebayo!- pataleó Naruto, dolido y molesto.

-¡Por favorcito, Naruto!- suplicó Natsumi- E-En media hora nos toca la reunión, y no puedo llegar tarde. _¡PLIIIIIIISSSSSS!-_ juntó sus manos.

-P-Pero Natsumi-chan, pídanle a otro-dattebayo- suplicó Naruto, y se extrañó que Kurama bufara, algo enfadado.

En eso, tocaron la puerta.

-S-Sí, pase- concedió Naruto, aun sin notar como ahora Yoko, subiéndose a su hombro, mordisqueaba divertido su cabello rubio.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Shikamaru entró a la _Oficina_ \- ¿Ah? ¿Natsumi, Kurama? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- se acercó a la pareja- En menos de 20 minutos será la reunión mensual con el _Daimyo_ con la _Representante Yokai_. ¿No deberían ya estar en el salón?-

- _S-Shí_ , _pe-pelo..._ \- gimió la _Yokai_ , extrañando al _Nara_ \- ¡Nadie me los _quele!-_ lloriqueó, agachándose y _apapachando_ a Inari y a Fuyumi, extrañando a la _Mano Derecha del Hokage._

-C-Creo saber lo que pasa- suspiró Shikamaru, rascándose la cabeza- Quieren que Naruto los cuide por la tarde, ¿no?- miró a Kurama, que bufó- Sabes que puede hacerlo cualquiera de la aldea, como Ino, Karui, o incluso Temari...-le señaló, pero el zorro volvió a bufar- Vamos, ambos sabemos que Naruto no tiene tiempo para cuidarlos-

-...- Kurama miró frunciendo el ceño al _Nara_ , enojado.

-... Ya veo- suspiró nuevamente el pelinegro, rascándose el cuello- Que problema-

-¿Q-Qué pasa-dattebayo?-parpadeó Naruto, con Yoko acurrucado en su cabeza.

-¿No lo has comprendido?- lo miró Shikamaru, sin poder evitar sonreír- Kurama **no confía** lo suficiente en el resto para cuidar a los cachorros-señaló.

Eso sorprendió a Naruto, quien miró de inmediato al zorro, que miró para otro lado, algo molesto.

Cierto, para el _Biju_ , él, Naruto, era uno de los pocos humanos en los que realmente confiaba... Entonces, siendo así, por eso quería que él cuidara a los cachorros...

No quería que _cualquiera_ cuidara a sus hijos... Quería a alguien de suma confianza...

El _Kyubi_ seguía sin confiar del todo en el resto de los humanos.

-... Vamos, Kurama- suspiró Naruto, negando con la cabeza, haciendo que el _Biju_ lo mirara de reojo, haciendo una mueca- Ya te he asegurado que nadie en la aldea dañaría a tus hijos- aseguró, pero se ganó un bufido terco por parte del zorro- Que cabeza dura- volvió a suspirar.

Shikamaru suspiró, dandose cuenta que él tendría que intervenir.

-Bien, decidido. Natsumi, no puedes perder más tiempo- sentenció el _Nara_ , mirando a la _Yokai_ , quien aun _apapachaba_ a sus divertidos cachorros-Venga, ya te dije- agarró a Inari y a Fuyumi, extrañando a la pareja de zorros- Si hacen esperar al _Daimyo_ , podría afectar al resultado de la reunión- les recordó, entregándole a Naruto los dos hermanos, extrañándolo.

-¡Oky~!- se levantó la joven, sonriendo- _¡Kyu-chan_ , por el poco tiempo, ¿me llevas en tu espalda~?!-suplicó, pero el zorro negó, amurándola.

-¿Eh? P-Pero si yo no puedo cuidarlos, Shikamaru-señaló Naruto, al borde de la confusión total- ¡No me puedes dejar metido en esto-dattebayo!

-Lo siento, pero ahora es más importante la reunión de Natsumi que tu mismo-aseguró el _Nara_ , dejando de piedra al _Hokage_ \- Ahora vayan- les pidió a la pareja.

-¡B-Bien!- asintió Natsumi, volviendo a la realidad- ¡Inari, Fuyumi, Yoko, pórtense bien con _Ramen-oniichan!_ -les pidió a sus hijos, quienes ladraron, sonriendo.

- _Tsch_. Si me entero que hacen alguna estupidez o escándalo, el castigo que les daré los va a...- empezó a advertirles Kurama, hasta que su pareja lo agarró de algunas colas y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación.

-¡Tenemos poco _time!_ \- le recordó Natsumi, corriendo por los pasillos de la _Mansión Hokage._

-¡Y-YA LO SÉ, MALDICIÓN! ¡Y DEJA DE ARRASTRARME COMO ESCOBA!-

-... ¿Ah...?- parpadeó Naruto, atónito.

-Bien, al menos este problema está resuelto- suspiró Shikamaru, alejándose.

-¡E-Espera, Shikamaru!- se le acercó el _Hokage_ \- ¡¿R-Realmente me vas a dejar con este lío-dattebayo?!- exigió saber.

-También tengo trabajo que hacer, además, eres de los pocos humanos con los que los cachorros se sienten cómodos- señaló Shikamaru, sonriendo levemente.

-¡P-Pero...!- gimió Naruto.

-Esta es una misión _Clase S_ , así que espero tu colaboración, _Hokage_ -el _Nara_ le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, y, sin más, se retiró cerrando suavemente la puerta de la oficina.

-... N-No puede... ser...- gimió Naruto, apesadumbrado, con Inari y Fuyumi en los brazos, y un curioso Yoko en la cabeza, el cual le dio unas palmaditas en la frente- ¿Ah?- lo miró, deprimido.

- _Ramen-oniichan_ \- sonrió tiernamente el cachorrito.

El rubio parpadeó, algo sorprendido, y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, enternecido con los inocentes ojos rojos de Yoko, tan diferentes a los de Kurama...

-Muy bien, niños. Hoy pasarán la tarde con _Ramen-oniichan_ \- sonrió Naruto, sentándose detrás de su escritorio, a lo que Inari y Fuyumi se subieron a la mesa, mientras Yoko bajaba al regazo del adulto-¡Así que hagamos un gran trabajo-dattebayo...!- comenzó a pedirles enérgicamente, hasta notar que el zorrito rojo comenzó a morderle la manga de la chaqueta- ¿Eh?-

El _Hokage_ miró parpadeando a aquel cachorro jugando con su ropa, y miró a Fuyumi, que se había subido a sus documentos, comenzando a morder una de las hojas, divertida.

Miró a Yoko, que miraba sonriendo a sus hermanos. El zorrito café levantó la mirada y le ladró, contento.

-Jeje... ¿Cuidarlos por un día...?- sonrió Naruto, apoyando su mentón en la mano, observando a Inari y a Fuyumi-... Estoy perdido-dattebayo...- gimió, llorando, extrañando a Yoko.

* * *

 _ **Queridos lectores, os invito a leer esta pequeña historia de como Naruto es ahora quien tiene que cuidar a los hijos de su compañero, y, aunque será solo por una tarde...Ay, Hokage^^'**_

 _ **PD:**_ _ **Por si acaso, estaría ambientada unos meses antes de Boruto The Movie^^.**_

 _ **PD2: si eres lector nuevo, te invito a leer mis otras historias^^**_

 _ **PD3: esta historia será actualizada de manera algo lenta al igual que las otras, así que pediré paciencia [culpen a la U]**_

 _ **PD4: subí unos sketch a mi blog, por si quieren ir a ver^^**_

 ** _¡Gracias por leer, y no olviden comentar XD!_**

 ** _-¡¿EN SERIO ME DEJARÁN CON ESTO-DATTEBAYO?!-exigió saber Naruto, atónito._**


	2. Se escribe KARMA y se pronuncia NO ToT

_**Se escribe "KARMA", y se pronuncia "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" ToT**_

* * *

-AH…- jadeó Natsumi- L-Llegamos a tiempo…- suspiró, aliviada.

La pelirroja punta negras estaba sentada de rodillas en una habitación tradicional, con un tatami color café claro en el piso, y algunas lámparas apagadas en las esquinas del cuarto. Frente a ella había un televisor apagado encima de una mesa de madera elegante, conectado con unos cables rojos al piso y al techo.

-Ya te he dicho que el _Daimyo_ se demora en contactarse- bufó Kurama, quien estaba en una esquina de la habitación, sobándose unas colas, las cuales habían sido las que su pareja había tironeado todo el camino hacia el salón.

No estaban solamente ellos, sino también, en las otras tres esquinas, un _ANBU_ respectivamente. Tenían el papel de ser vigías y vigilar que nadie interrumpiera la reunión, puesto que los temas que la _Yokai_ y el _Daimyo_ trataban solo podían ser compartidos con el _Hokage_.

-Aun así, es el deber de Natsumi estar presente en la sala de conferencia antes que él- le recordó el _ANBU_ vigilaba la cuarta esquina de la habitación, quien tenía una máscara de oso

El _Biju_ lo miró con malas pulgas, reconociendo la voz de Sai debajo de la máscara.

-Después de esto, invito a todos a comer unos dangos…- bostezó Natsumi, estirando los brazos y acurrucándose en el piso, a lo que los dos _ANBU_ , que habían sido vigías desde la primera reunión, la miraron con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡No te pongas a dormir!- le gruñó Kurama.

-¡Pero…!- lloriqueó la joven, acurrucando su mejilla en el piso- ¡El _tatami_ es muuuuyyyy suavecito~!-

-¿Cuántas reuniones llevamos?- se preguntó Sai, quien también había estado presente desde la primera reunión.

-Somos los vigilantes de Nastumi-sama desde hace cuatro años- recordó el _ANBU_ de máscara de gato.

-Llevamos, según tengo registrado…- el tercer _ANBU,_ que tenía una máscara de ave, sacó una libreta, serio- Con la reunión actual, llevaríamos 40 reuniones entre la _Representante_ _Yokai_ y el _Daimyo_ de _Hi no Kuni_ \- leyó…

-¡Entonces, definitivamente, debemos tener una fiesta sí o sí!- saltó contenta Natsumi, sobresaltando al _ANBU_ , hasta que el puño del _Kyubi_ aterrizó fuertemente en la cabeza de la joven.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Cuándo será el maldito día en el que te comportes y tomes esto en serio?!- exigió saber Kurama, con su puño emanando vapor, mientras Natsumi se sobaba el chillón de la cabeza, adolorida.

-¡Eres un matón! ¡Claro ejemplo de _maltrato_ _intrafamiliar!_ \- lloriqueó Natsumi, sentándose, cabreándolo- ¡Te voy a acusar con mi abuelito!- aseguró, hasta que el _Biju_ comenzó a tirar con fuerza sus mejillas- ¡AYAYAYAYAYYYYYYY!-

- **Escúchame, y escúchame bien, Natsumi**. La reunión pasada fue una **completa pérdida de tiempo** porque distrajiste al _Daimyo_ con tus estúpidas bromas y anécdotas sobre el clima y las formas de las nubes.¡Casi no abordaron los temas que debían, y quedamos atrasados!-le gruñó, sin dejar de estirarle las mejillas, preocupando un poco al _ANBU_ de máscara de gato.

- _P-Pelo… f-fue tu cupa_ -aseguró adolorida Natsumi, lloriqueando.

-¡¿AH?!- el _Biju_ comenzó a tirar con mayor fuerza las mejillas de la joven- ¡¿Y por qué demonios es mi culpa?!-

- _P-Polke no me a-avishaste_ \- gimió la _Yokai_.

-¡Idiota! ¡Soy tu guardaespaldas! ¡No debo hablar en la reunión!- Kurama comenzó a tirar con más fuerza.

-Kurama, si sigues así, no creo que Natsumi sea capaz de hablar en la reunión-le señaló Sai, fastidiándolo.

El _Kyubi_ soltó a Natsumi, haciendo que ella cayera de espaldas, adolorida, con ambas mejillas totalmente rojas.

-Maloooooo- lloriqueó Natsumi, sentándose, sobándose una mejilla.

-P-Por cierto, Natsumi-sama- la llamó el _ANBU_ máscara de gato, tomando su atención- Al final, ¿logró encontrar a alguien que se hiciera cargo de sus hijos?-

-¡Sipi~!- asintió la _Yokai_ , levantando su brazo y moviendo contenta su cola- ¡Estarán bien cuidaditos en lo que respecta a _ternuritis_ _aguditis_ clase peluda con una porción de colmillos y unos años de bebé!-aseguró, sin darse cuenta que el _ANBU_ la quedó mirando con una gota en la cabeza, mientras su compañero negaba con la cabeza.

-Y dale con inventarte palabras- bufó Kurama- No sé cómo el _Daimyo_ aguanta esas cosas- negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿con quién dejaron a los cachorros?- le preguntó Sai, a lo que el _Biju_ frunció levemente la nariz, haciendo una mueca.

-No es de tu incumbencia- aseguró el zorro.

-Soy consciente que no los dejaste con Ino a causa de que Himawari-chan podía ir a buscarlos después, y encontrarse con Inojin- aseguró el _ANBU_ de máscara de oso, lo cual cabreó al _Biju_.

-¡Solo cierra la boca, maldito pálido!- le gruñó Kurama, harto de las insinuaciones de Sai con respecto a Himawari y el mocoso pálido.

Si bien, ahora que Inojin era _gennin_ , ya no veía tanto tiempo a Himawari, pero eso no significaba que a veces no se encontraran cuando la niña iba a comprar algún girasol a la florería _Yamanaka_ para la tumba de Neji…

Por él, que esos encuentros casuales disminuyeran lo más pronto posible.

- _Kyu-chan_ es tan celoso…- suspiró Natsumi, cabreando al _Kyubi_ \- Ya me imagino cuando Fuyu-chan cumpla los seis años y ya sea capaz de tomar forma humana. ¡Apuesto a que será tan tierna como mi persona~! ¡Y tendrá a muchos niños jugando con ella~!- aseguró, poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas rojas, entusiasmada con solo pensar en la posible forma humana que tomaría su niña.

El _Kyubi_ , al escuchar lo de _"niños jugando con ella"_ , ensombreció su mirada, comenzando a llenar la elegante habitación con un aura asesina, sobresaltando al _ANBU_ de máscara de gato, en cambio el de máscara de ave negó con la cabeza.

-Si es hija de Kurama, temo mucho por Fuyumi-chan y esos niños- admitió Sai, cabreando nuevamente al _Biju_.

-¡TU LO PEDISTE! ¡VOY A TRANSFORMAR ESTE LUGAR EN UNA ESCENA DEL CRIMEN!- rugió enfurecido Kurama, intentando abalanzarse a Sai, pero el _ANBU_ de máscara de gato lo detuvo a tiempo.

-¡K-Kurama-sama…! ¡C-Cálmese un poco!- suplicó el _shinobi_.

-Realmente, un celosito muy peludito y gruñidito, con rastros de apestosito- suspiró Natsumi, acariciando su mejilla roja.

Entonces, tomó la atención de los _shinobi_ , el _Biju_ y la _Yokai_ el hecho de que la pantalla de la televisión se prendiera, mostrando estática.

-¡Pronto comenzará la reunión!-informó el _ANBU_ de máscara de águila, a lo que su compañero y Kurama volvieron a sus puestos, aunque el _Biju_ le mandó una mirada asesina al _ANBU_ de máscara de oso, quien estaba apostado tranquilamente en su sector.

Natsumi se dirigió rápidamente a su lugar, y, cuando se sentó de rodillas, lista, apareció una imagen en la pantalla, mostrando al _Daimyo_ de _Hi no kuni_ , quien parecía estar sentado en una cómoda silla de terciopelo fucsia, abanicándose distraídamente.

-Buenas tardes, _Daim-chan_ \- sonrió Natsumi, a lo que Kurama se golpeó la frente con la mano, siempre harto de escuchar la forma en que el _Daimyo_ le había permitido a Natsumi llamarlo.

- _Saludos, Natsu-chan. Esperaba con ansias escuchar lo…_ \- comenzó a saludar el _Daimyo_ , hasta parpadear, extrañado- _Natsu-chan, ¿qué te ha pasado? Luces algo colorada_ \- señaló.

-Pueeeessssss- Natsumi movió su cola, nerviosa, mirando de reojo a Kurama, el causante de que sus mejillas estuvieran rojas- ¡Me comí una frutillita muy rica~!- sonrió contenta.

- _Ya veo, ya veo. Los frutos rojos son bastante deliciosos, especialmente en primavera, aunque en verano también me gusta probarlos_ -aseguró el _Daimyo,_ sonriendo despreocupadamente, abanicándose.

-¡¿Verdad que son deliciosos~?! A mí me encantan cuando están recién cosechados. En _Uzushiogakure,_ los _Yokai_ _Conejo_ tienen un huerto donde suelen cultivar frutas y verduras…- comenzó a contarle Natsumi, ignorando que los tres _ANBU_ presentes y el _Biju_ la quedaron mirando, con una gota en la cabeza.

" _No… Por favor, no. No puede ser que ahora se van a poner a hablar de frutas…"_ Kurama se dio otra palmada en la cara, harto y fastidiado, y, al darse cuenta que el _Daimyo_ comenzaba a hablar entretenido con su pareja, se lamentó en silencio…

… Odiaba esas reuniones… No es que no le gustaran, a pesar de que Natsumi o el _Daimyo_ solían cambiar el tema casi todo el tiempo, puesto que ambos eran bastante distraídos…

No le gustaban, porque no podía estar con sus hijos… Eran aproximadamente dos horas, o a veces incluso cuatro horas al mes sin poder vigilarlos…

Al recordarlos, frunció el ceño, preguntándose cómo lo estaría haciendo Naruto con sus cachorros…

* * *

 _Mansión Hokage…_

Naruto, apoyando sus codos en el escritorio, leía un documento que le había sido mandado por la _"Asociación de Ancianos"_ de la aldea, que era, según podía entender, una petición para expandir el edificio donde se reunían los miembros de la comunidad…

 _¡BOOM!_

Cerró los ojos por un momento cuando una bola de humo explotó a su lado, con un tic en la ceja. Armándose de paciencia, sacudió su mano para que el humo no tapara su visión, y volvió a concentrarse en la lectura…

 _¡BOOM!_

Una segunda bola de humo volvió a llenar la oficina, por lo que cerró nuevamente los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, y apretando sus puños…

Respiró profundamente, en un intento para calmarse, y volvió a concentrar sus ojos en la pantalla…

 _¡BOOM!_

Por tercera vez, una bola de humo llenó la oficina del _Hokage_ , quien hizo una mueca, molesto, sin ser capaz de ver el computador frente a él.

-¡INARI!- se levantó, mirando molesto una esquina de habitación, en donde se encontraban los tres cachorros del _Kyubi_ , junto a un cansado clon del rubio- ¡Deja de morder a mis clones-dattebayo! ¡Ahora solo queda **uno** para que los cuide!- señaló, molesto.

El cachorrito rojo ladró, contento, mientras Fuyumi y Yoko recibían caricias del clon del _Hokage_.

-Aun así, que sea capaz de disiparnos con solo una mordida es algo sorprendente-dattebayo- admitió el clon, mientras Yoko le mordisqueaba cariñosamente la mano, y Fuyumi le lamía un dedo.

-Es hijo de Kurama-dattebayo…- suspiró Naruto, sentándose cansado en su silla- Tiene una fuerte mordida- se rascó el cabello- ¿Ya cuántos clones he creado para que los vigilen…?-se preguntó, hasta que Inari se abalanzó al último clon, mordiendo su brazo, siendo tan fuerte su mordida que el clon desapareció en una bola de humo, llenando nuevamente el lugar- ¡INARIIII!- miró enfadado al zorrito.

-… ¿Sipi?- sonrió el cachorro, observando como el adulto abría una ventana para que todo el humo saliera.

-Inari, confiesa. ¿Por qué haces desaparecer a mis clones-dattebayo?- le preguntó Naruto, levantándolo, a lo que el zorrito sonrió.

-Me _guta_ que hagan _BOOM_ \- admitió Inari, a lo que el rubio suspiró, cansado, extrañándolo.

-Salvaje como el padre…- Naruto se sentó en el piso, a lo que Yoko y Fuyumi se le subieron en el regazo, contentos.

- _¡Juquemos!_ -pidió Fuyumi, moviendo su colita, contenta.

-¡Sí~!- se alegró Yoko.

-No, niños. _Ramen-oniichan_ no tiene tiempo para jugar-dattebayo- aseguró Naruto, acariciando la cabecita de Fuyumi, mientras Inari se subía a su hombro- Por eso les dejo unos clones. Para que así no se aburran-

- _¡Jugal! ¡Jugal! ¡Jugal!_ \- pataleó Inari, gritándole en el oído, dejándolo estático por unos momentos.

-¡I-na-ri!- Naruto lo agarró- Sé que te gusta jugar, así que no sigas mordiendo a mis clones, ¿bien?- le pidió.

El zorrito infló sus mejillas, y, sin más, mordió el pulgar del rubio…

-¡DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEE-DATTEBAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-resonó por fuera de la _Mansión Hokage_.

-¡AYAYAYAYAYYYYYYYY!- gimió adolorido Naruto, con Inari sujetando su mano, mordisqueando su pulgar- ¡AUCH! ¡AUCH! ¡AUCH! ¡INARI, NO ME MUERDAS-DATTEBAYO!- agarró al zorrito, y comenzó a tirar de él, puesto que no quería soltar su pulgar- ¡INARI, NECESITO MI DEDO!- le señaló el rubio, pero el cachorro clavó con más fuerza sus colmillos- ¡DUELEEEEEEEE!-

Pero se quedó callado al escuchar el sonido del tecleado, por lo que miró el escritorio, para apreciar a Fuyumi saltando sobre teclado del computador, sumamente divertida.

-¡¿EN QUÉ MOMENTO LLEGASTE AHÍ?!- se sobresaltó Naruto, levantándose, ignorando como Inari seguía mordisqueando su pulgar- ¡F-Fuyumi, detente!-el rubio se le acercó y la levantó con la otra mano, para ver, horrorizado, lo que había hecho la zorrita…

Había enviado _"ihqkl1knrklqlnrp9 q3r1h3rnpII 9Q'YFGSFB SÑDFU ¿y3gr+ 0u dosfheoiaf q'+f+y G{pg +'9G YQERIH'9ryenq RQT9 g8ewufh ´'9FY 8qghq´goeq 'nr ´3'9ruwe0f9hISFOHBjsgd QORWL JH8SGDUF eouf y EW9 YRFeqori eofyñbrl g78 31tr"_ como respuesta a la petición de la _"Asociación de Ancianos"…_

Pero no solo eso…

De alguna u otra forma, había logrado invertir la posición de la pantalla del computador, y había cambiado la tonalidad de colores a blanco y negro…

-¡¿Cómo lo hiciste-dattebayo?!- la quedó mirando Naruto, haciéndola parpadear- ¡F-Fuyumi! ¡No puedo trabajar en el computador así! ¡Además…! ¡¿Qué voy a decirles a los ancianos cuando vean el mensaje-dattebayo?!- se preguntó, asustado.

Fuyumi parpadeó, y le ladró, contenta.

-Fuyumi… eres tan tierna que no me puedo enojar contigo-dattebayo…- gimió Naruto, llorando a mares, dejando a la zorrita en el escritorio, quien le ladró, contenta- ¡INARI, DEJA DE MORDERME-DATTEBAYO!- le exigió al zorro rojo, quien seguía mordisqueando su pulgar.

- _Ra-Ramen-oniichan_ \- lo llamó débilmente Yoko, por lo que miró hacia abajo, para ver al zorrito café, sumamente nervioso y avergonzado, abrazándose con su colita.

-L-Lo siento, Yoko. ¿Te estoy asustando?- le preguntó el rubio, agachándose frente a él. El pequeño negó, nervioso- ¿Te duele algo?- le preguntó, ya ignorando a Inari mordiendo su pulgar.

-Nop…- negó avergonzado Yoko- _Ramen-oniichan_ , quiero ir al baño-

Naruto se quedó en blanco…

-¡¿EEEEEEEHHHHHH?!- esa petición lo tomó totalmente desprevenido, especialmente porque el zorrito se movía, nervioso- ¡E-Espera! ¡¿E-Es muy urgente?!-

Yoko asintió varias veces, avergonzado.

-¡E-Espera un poco! ¡T-Te llevaré al baño…!-le prometió- ¡INARI, SUÉLTAME! ¡ESTO ES DE VIDA O MUERTEEEEEEEEEE!-le aseguró al cachorro rojo- ¡SUELTA A TU QUERIDO _RAMEN-ONIICHAN!-_ exigió, usando su otro pulgar como palanca, para, de a poco, abrir el hocico del zorrito, alejándolo de su hinchado pulgar, a lo que lo agarró de inmediato del pelaje, alejándolo de su lastimada mano- ¡Ahora, quédate tranquilo!- lo dejó junto a Fuyumi- ¡Aguanta un poco más, Yoko!- le suplicó al cachorro café, tomándolo en brazos y saliendo raudamente de la oficina.

-¿Qué _pashó?_ Fuyumi miró extrañada a Inari.

- _Ramen-oniichan_ ganó este _round_ \- aseguró su hermanito, inflando una mejilla, pero, entonces, se dio cuenta que estaban solos en la enorme oficina- Fuyu- llamó a su hermanita, quien se había quedado mirando una de las fotografías del escritorio.

-¿Sipi?- la miró su hermanita, parpadeando, sonriendo.

 _-¿Queles_ jugar?-le sugirió Inari, señalando el lugar.

-¡Sipi~!- asintió Fuyumi, moviendo su colita, entusiasmada…

* * *

-Ayayayayyyy- Naruto corría por los pasillos del edificio, con Yoko en brazos- Inari casi me arranca el dedo-dattebayo- murmuró adolorido, mirando su pulgar, el cual estaba inflamado, morado, y con las claras marcas de los dientes del cachorrito- Aguanta un poco más, Yoko. Te llevaré al baño-dattebayo- le prometió al zorrito café, el cual gemía levemente, con las orejas gachas, y cerrando los ojos, avergonzado- Veamos, el baño, el baño, el baño…- comenzó a mirar para todos lados, sin dejar de correr.

" _M-Me parece que estaba en el segundo piso-dattebayo…"_ pensó, pero se detuvo de golpe al escuchar unas voces familiares acercarse por la esquina.

-¡Te lo he dicho muchas veces, Bolt! ¡Deberías dejarnos a Mitsuki y a mi participar cuando toca combatir!- Sarada apareció caminando junto a Mitsuki, y Bolt, quien ignoraba lo que decía la _Uchiha_ \- ¡Somos un equipo, así que debemos trabajar en conjunto!- le señaló.

-¡Ja! Yo solo puedo encargarme de atrapar al objetivo sin ayuda-dattebasa- aseguró el rubio.

-Vamos, Bolt. No actuaremos bien si no nos muestras confianza- le aseguró Mitsuki, sonriendo levemente.

-No es que no confíe en ustedes, chicos- aseguró Bolt, deteniéndose junto a sus compañeros- Es solo que puedo hacerlo perfectamente sin ayuda-dattebasa- sentenció, señalándose con el pulgar.

-Mira que eres altanero, _shannaro_. Estás imitando a Kurama- le aseguró Sarada, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡También podría contra Kurama si me lo propusiera…!- empezó a asegurarle Bolt, hasta darse cuenta que Naruto los quedó mirando, pero de inmediato ocultó algo detrás de su espalda, extrañándolo.

-Ah, el _Séptimo_ \- se sorprendió un poco Mitsuki.

-Ho-Hola, Bolt, Mitsuki, Sarada-chan- sonrió Naruto, mientras los _gennin_ se le acercaban- Vienen a encontrarse con Konohamaru, ¿verdad?-

-Es obvio. Necesitamos al _sensei_ para poder empezar la misión de la tarde-dattebasa- lo quedó mirando Bolt- Aunque, bueno. Si me mandaran solo a mí, no habría problemas-admitió.

-¡Mira que eres _shannaro!_ \- se molestó Sarada, fastidiándolo un poco- ¡Ya te lo he dicho: _necesitamos_ _ **trabajo**_ _ **en equipo**_ _para poder tener mejores resultados!_ \- le recordó, a lo que el rubio rodó los ojos.

-¡Deja de repetirme las cosas-dattebasa!- le pidió fastidiado Bolt.

-Vamos, cálmese- les pidió Naruto- Pero, Bolt, Sarada-chan tiene razón. Para completar a la perfección una misión, los _shinobi_ deben trabajar en conjunto. Por eso los asignamos en equipo-dattebayo- le recordó, serio, pero su hijo miró para otro lado, haciéndolo suspirar.

-Así que, Bolt, si serás el próximo _Hokage_ , necesitarás saber cómo trabajar en equipo- le señaló Mitsuki.

-Que yo no quiero ser un _Hokage_ -dattebasa- se ofendió Bolt.

-¡Claro que no! ¡La próxima _Hokage_ seré yo!- le criticó Sarada, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos- ¡Que se te grabe bien en la cabeza!-

-¡Arg! ¡Haz lo que quieras!- bufó Bolt, alejándose, poniendo sus manos en la nuca.

-Nunca aprende- suspiró Sarada, sin poder evitar sonreír levemente- Entonces, _Séptimo_ , nos retiramos- se despidió de Naruto, comenzando a seguir a Bolt.

-Hasta luego- se despidió Mitsuki, siguiendo a sus compañeros.

-Sí, cuídense- se despidió Naruto, y, al ver que se iban, dejó de retener a Yoko en su espalda- L-Lo siento, Yoko, pero gracias por aguantar- le dijo, a lo que el zorrito simplemente asintió, temblando levemente- Tranquilo, el baño está cerca…- le aseguró, dando unos pasos…

 _-_ Por cierto, viejo- escuchó por detrás, teniendo tal susto que aferró con fuerza a Yoko- Es raro que salgas de la cueva- le señaló Bolt, parado detrás de él- Sabes que si terminaste de trabajar deberías dignarte a ir a casa-dattebasa- le recordó, y no pudo evitar rascarse la mejilla, algo avergonzado-Aunque, bueno… Mamá y Himawari fueron a ver al abuelo… A-Así que, si estás libre… p-podría enseñarte mis técnicas…- hizo una mueca, molesto, especialmente porque el adulto no se dignaba a darse la vuelta a verlo- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Te aseguro que quedarías asombrado con mi poder! ¡Tanto así, que te harías en los pantalones…!- comenzó a decirle, hasta sentir el sonido de un goteo.

Parpadeó, extrañado, y bajó la mirada, para ver que, a los pies de su padre… había un charco…

Bolt se quedó completamente en blanco…

-¿Qué pasa?- Sarada y Mitsuki se acercaron a su compañero, extrañados de que este estuviera de piedra.

-N-No…- murmuró con un hilo de voz Bolt- ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡VIEJO, NO ES POSIBLE QUE TÚ…!- se puso frente a su padre, reclamándole atónito, hasta ver lo que había pasado…

Naruto estaba de piedra, con Yoko en sus brazos, quien, al haber sido antes agarrado de golpe y con fuerza por el rubio, no pudo controlarse… manchando la chaqueta del rubio…

-¿Y-Yoko…?- murmuró con un hilo de voz Bolt, atónito.

El zorrito solo gimió, avergonzado, mientras Naruto seguía de piedra, sin expresión alguna.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora?- Sarada se acercó a Bolt, quien simplemente le señaló al _Hokage_ , a lo que la _Uchiha_ miró, para quedarse en blanco al ver la situación.

-Parece que Yoko tuvo un percance…- murmuró Mitsuki, algo sorprendido.

-¿Eh? Si son Bolt y los demás- escucharon los _gennin_ , por lo que se voltearon, para ver a Shikamaru acercarse, con una carpeta en mano- Ah, ¿y Naruto? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí…?- empezó a preguntarle, pero, al ver el estado del rubio, de Yoko, y el charco a los pies del _Hokage_ , se detuvo de golpe, atónito-… ¿Eh?-

Naruto no reaccionó… Aún estaba de piedra…

-¡¿PERO CÓMO PASÓ ESTO?!- resonó la voz de Shikamaru por los pasillos.

* * *

 _Al rato…_

-Vamos, vamos. No llores, Yoko- Sarada tenía en brazos al zorrito, quien gemía, avergonzado- Eres tan solo un bebé, así que es normal que te sucedan percances como este-

- _P-Pelo…-_ gimió Yoko, mirándola, con las orejas gachas- S-Soy… _cochino…_ \- gimió, avergonzado.

-Vamos, Yoko. No lo eres en absoluto- le aseguró Mitsuki, acariciándole la cabeza, mientras este sonaba su nariz, tristemente.

-¡Toda la culpa la tiene mi viejo-dattebasa!- sentenció Bolt, señalando con un dedo acusador a Naruto, quien estaba sentado apoyado a la pared, con Shikamaru y Shizune.

-L-Lo siento… mucho, Yoko… No fue mi intención a-asustarte ni aplastarte…- se disculpó el _Hokage_ , con cara de muerto viviente. Solamente llevaba puesta su polera blanca, ya que Shizune tenía en brazos la chaqueta sucia.

-Debemos agradecer que al menos solo se ensució la chaqueta- señaló Shikamaru, entregándole la capa de _Hokage_ a Naruto, quien se la puso, suspirando apesadumbrado.

-L-Lo _shento…_ \- gimió Yoko, avergonzado.

-Tranquilo, Yoko- le sonrió Shizune, tomando su atención- Voy a llevarla a la tintorería, para ahorrarle el lavado a tu madre, Bolt- le avisó al joven antes de irse, quien asintió.

-Espero que no digas que esto ha sido una especie de _trauma_ para dejar el trabajo- le pidió Shikamaru, mientras su amigo se levantaba, suspirando.

-No negaré que me ha traumado un poco-dattebayo- admitió el rubio, poniendo la mano en el pecho.

-Aun así, no puedo creer que Kurama te dejara a cargo de los cachorros, solo porque mamá y Himawari fueron a ver al abuelo-dattebasa- Bolt se cruzó de brazos- Debía estar muy desesperado-dattebasa~- señaló, burlón.

-Oye, Bolt…- lo quedó mirando su padre.

- _R-Ramen-oniichan_ \- lo llamó Yoko, tomando su atención- L-Lo _shento_ mucho… _¿T-Tash_ _enojao_ conmigo?- le preguntó tímidamente, con las orejas gachas.

Eso sorprendió un poco a Naruto, quien no pudo evitar sonreír, enternecido ante la sinceridad de aquel pequeño cachorro.

-Claro que no, Yoko- Naruto se le acercó, y lo tomó en brazos, a lo que el zorrito café se acurrucó - ¿Cómo podría siquiera enojarme contigo-dattebayo?-le acarició suavemente su pelaje, haciéndolo sonreír, contento.

Sarada y Mitsuki intercambiaron mirada, y sonrieron, en cambio, Bolt no pudo evitar sentir _celos_ al ver como Yoko disfrutaba de la atención de Naruto.

- _Mph_ \- bufó, extrañando a su padre, a sus compañeros y a Shikamaru- Ya quiero ver la cara de Kurama cuando se entere de lo que le pasó a Yoko por tu culpa-dattebasa-sentenció, mirando para otro lado.

-… ¿Eh?- Naruto parpadeó, y se puso azul al imaginarse la mirada de furia del _Kyubi_ al enterarse de que, por su culpa, Yoko sufrió semejante percance…

Tragó saliva, asustado.

-Vamos, Bolt. No se lo vayas a decir- le pidió Shikamaru, recogiendo la carpeta que se le había caído anteriormente- Naruto no tiene tiempo para escuchar los reclamos de Kurama-sentenció.

- _Mph_ \- el rubio hizo una mueca, a lo que Sarada suspiró.

-Por cierto…- recordó Mitsuki- _Hokage-sama_ , ¿dónde están los hermanos de Yoko?- le preguntó, extrañado de no ver a los otros dos cachorros.

-Ah, dejé a Inari y a Fuyumi en la oficina…- le explicó Naruto, pero, como los demás, se quedó quieto al escuchar de golpe el fuerte sonido de algo al caerse, seguido del de varios vidrios rotos.

-¡¿LOS DEJASTE **SOLOS** EN LA OFICINA?!- lo quedó mirando molesto Shikamaru, comenzando a correr hacia la oficina.

-¡L-LO SIENTO, PERO YOKO TENÍA PRIORIDAD-DATTEBAYO!- aseguró el rubio, siguiéndolo al igual que los _gennin_.

Entonces, cuando llegaron a la oficina abierta del _Hokage_ , se quedaron en blanco al ver uno de los estantes tirado en el piso, con todos los documentos esparcidos y hasta rotos, junto con los fragmentos de los frascos.

Y no solo eso. A la computadora del _Hokage_ le faltaba un trozo en una de las esquinas superiores, mostrando claramente una marca de mordida, al igual que los bordes del escritorio, y la silla negra, y los documentos y carpetas estaban tirados en el piso, arrugados y mordisqueados.

-¡¿EH?!- se quedaron sorprendidos Bolt y Sarada ante tanta calamidad, mientras Mitsuki parpadeaba, sorprendido ante tal caos.

-¡M-MI OFICINA-DATTEBAYOO!- se quedó en blanco Naruto, mientras Yoko miraba parpadeando el nuevo _look_ del lugar.

-¡¿Q-Qué pasó aquí?! ¡Esto es un desastre!- se molestó Shikamaru, entrando a la habitación-¡Inari, Fuyumi! ¡Salgan de donde quieran que estén!- exigió, dando unos pasos, hasta darse cuenta que uno de los estantes estuvo a punto de caerle encima, por lo que retrocedió a tiempo, aunque se resbaló con unas hojas, cayendo al piso.

-¡AH! ¡Shikamaru!- Naruto se acercó a su _mano derecha_.

-¡Shikamaru-san!- se asustaron Bolt y Sarada.

-¡Inari, Fuyumi!- Mitsuki miró a los dos cachorros encima del estante que acaba de caer- ¿Ustedes tiraron el estante?-se sorprendió.

-¡Sipi~, _Mits-chan~!_ \- le sonrieron ambos hermanos.

-¡Vamos, chicos! No hagan cosas así. ¡Es peligroso-dattebasa!- los regañó Bolt, acercándose a los zorros.

-Ah…- se amuraron.

-Vamos- los miró reprovativamente Sarada, siendo suficiente para que bajaran la mirada, con los cachetes inflados.

-Shikamaru, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Naruto a su amigo, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, adolorido.

-E-Estoy bien. Solo me di un buen golpe…- murmuró adolorido el _Nara_ , sentándose, pero se quedó quieto de golpe, poniéndose pálido.

-¿Q-Qué te pasa?- se extrañó Naruto.

-N-Naruto… C-Creo que e-estoy tocando algo _… v-viscoso…-_ murmuró Shikamaru, azul, sudando a mares.

 _-¿Viscoso…?-_ el rubio miró la mano de su amigo, para ver lo que tocaba…

Al verlo, se quedó con la boca completamente abierta, horrorizado y en blanco.

-¿Q-Qué cosa?- los _gennin_ se asomaron, y, al ver lo que tocaba la _Mano derecha del Hokage_ , se quedaron en blanco.

-¡INARIIIII!- Naruto miró enfurecido al zorrito rojo, que parpadeó, extrañado-¡¿FUISTE TÚ EL QUE SE _HIZO_ _ **ESO**_?!-señaló lo _viscoso_.

-Ah, sipi- asintió Inari- _Quelía_ _il_ _al_ baño, así que me _hiche_ \- sonrió, moviendo su colita- _Pelo_ no solamente lo _solidito_ , también _agüita_ \- sonrió con orgullo, a lo que los humanos presentes se sobresaltaron y comenzaron a mirar a sus pies, asustados.

Shikamaru se quedó más de piedra, resquebrajándose levemente.

-C-Creo… Creo que iré por una toalla, jabón… y un desinfectante- comentó Sarada, tapándose la nariz, puesto que la oficina comenzaba a apestar a causa de la _cosa viscosa_ … y tal vez del _agüita…_

 _-_ S-Sí, por favor…- murmuró Naruto, azul, tapándose la nariz a causa del olor, hasta darse cuenta que Yoko comenzó a mover su naricita, incomodo- Tranquilo, te sacaré para que no tengas que olerlo-dattebayo-le acarició la cabeza.

-Lo mejor será salir- admitió Mitsuki, tomando en brazos a Fuyumi, mientras Bolt agarraba a Inari con _ **suma precaución**_ _._

-S-Sí- asintió Naruto, apesadumbrado.

Yoko se rascó su nariz, incómodo, puesto que le empezó a dar comezón, así que empezó a abrir el hocico, para poder estornudar, sin darse cuenta que comenzó a concentrar _chakra_ positivo y negativo, sobresaltando a todos los presentes.

-¡NO DE NUEVO!- gritó asustado Bolt.

-¡E-ESPERA, YOKO! ¡NO ESTORNUDES!- le suplicó Naruto, pero el cachorro seguía acumulando aquel peligroso _chakra_ \- ¡TODOS, SALGAN DE AQUÍ!- le ordenó a los _gennin_ y a Shikamaru.

-¡SÍ!- asintieron de inmediato Bolt y Mitsuki, saliendo de la oficina.

-¡Shikamaru-san!- Sarada agarró de la chaqueta al _shokeado_ _Nara_ , y, con su fuerza, lo arrastró afuera rápidamente.

-¡Y-Yoko! ¡Sé que puedes aguantarlo-dattebayo! ¡Kurama ya te ha dicho que no debes estornudar de esta forma-dattebayo!- le señaló Naruto al zorrito, sudando a mares.

Pero, entonces, Yoko estornudó, lanzando la deforme masa de _chakra_ a la ventana de la oficina, formando tal explosión que gran parte de ella salió volando, para susto de los aldeanos que habían estado caminando cerca, quienes corrieron lejos, salvándose por los pelos de los escombros.

-¡GHAAAAAAA!- por la fuerza del disparo, Naruto salió volando hacia atrás, entrando al pasillo y chocando con fuerza contra la pared, cayendo sentado al piso.

-¡Papá!- Bolt se le acercó, asustado.

-E… E-Estoy… bien…- gimió Naruto, temblando levemente, con Yoko en los brazos, quien se restregaba la nariz, aun algo incómodo.

-S-Sorprendente…- Mitsuki y Sarada se asomaron por la puerta, para ver lo que quedaba de la oficina- Que magnitud…- murmuró el joven de tez pálida, observando el enorme agujero en la ventana.

Fuyumi, en sus brazos, ladró, sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- varios _ANBU_ aparecieron en el pasillo, junto con varios _Jounin_ y _Chunnin_ - _¡¿Hokage-sama?!_ \- miraron asustados y preocupados a Naruto, quien seguía temblando levemente, para extrañeza de Yoko.

-Mucho _luido_ \- aseguró Inari, aun sujetado por Bolt, que lo quedó mirando, sabiendo que todo fue culpa de su amigo.

-Na… Naruto…- murmuró Shikamaru, sentado cerca del rubio, aun azul y pálido- ¿T-Te parece que… que por hoy… t-te tomes… e-el día… libre…?-

-S-Sí…- gimió Naruto, sin dejar de temblar- S-Suena… u-una b-buena… i-idea… da-datteba… yo-

Yoko lo miró, ladeando la cabeza, extrañado. Soltó un pequeño estornudo, y se acurrucó aún más en los brazos de Naruto, puesto que siempre le gustaba la calidez que emanaba _Ramen-oniichan_ …

* * *

 _ **No voy a negarlo. Me puse a reír como loca cuando se me ocurrió la forma de cerrar el cap^^**_

 _ **Y no crean, queridos lectores, que con esto terminan las penurias de Naruto al cuidar a los cachorros de Kurama. NO. El Karma trabajará arduamente para que el Uzumaki pase todo lo que pasó el Kyubi en la semana que cuidó a sus hijos, en lo que queda de la tarde para cuidar a los cachorros…**_

 _ **[se escuchan las risas malvadas de los lectores^^]**_

 _ **¿Saben? Me gustaría saber qué más quieren que sufra el Hokage^^ [más risas malvadas]**_

 _ **Bueno, me gustaría hacer más largo la despedida, pero tengo sueñito, así que espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo al igual que mua^^**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer, y no olviden comentar XD!**_


	3. El KARMA sin menú, sino lo que mereces

_**El "KARMA" no tiene menú, te servirá lo que mereces…**_

* * *

 _Residencia Nara…_

-Pero, hay que ver…- suspiró Temari, depositando una bandeja con una taza de té caliente en la mesa del salón- No puedes subestimar la sangre _Biju_ , ¿no?- comentó, sentándose frente la mesa, observando por la puerta corrediza abierta el panorama.

Desde ese lugar, se podía apreciar cómo, a lo lejos, varios carpinteros comenzaban las reparaciones a la oficina del _Hokage_ en la _Mansión_ , lo cual apreciado por algunos curiosos que se detenían en la calle a ver.

-Pensé que no sería un gran dilema, ya que solo son bebés…- escuchó la voz de su marido desde el pasillo, a lo que ella apoyó el codo en la mesa, y el mentón en su mano- Pero ahora me di cuenta que no debemos bajar la guardia ni con eso-

-Hicieron todo esto con tan solo un año de vida, ¿no?- sonrió de lado la mujer de cabello rubio- Imagínate cuando tengan una mentalidad de adolescentes- no pudo evitar sonreír más al sentir un respingo del pasillo.

-En todo caso…- Shikamaru entró al salón, secándose las manos con una toalla pequeña, lo cual no sorprendió a Temari, pero si le divirtió el hecho de que apestara a jabón, como si se hubiera restregado con fuerza las manos con uno- Si Shikadai pide alguna vez una mascota, le daremos un pez- sentenció, serio, sentándose frente a su esposa, tomando un sorbo de té.

-¿Tanto te _traumaste_ , bebé llorón?-se divirtió un poco Temari, disfrutando cuando su marido, al recordar la _causa del trauma_ , se atragantara con el té y tosiera, azul.

-Nada de perros o gatos en esta casa- murmuró Shikamaru, mirándola seriamente, con un tic en la ceja- **Nunca** _ **-**_

-Y yo que planeaba adoptar un lindo gatito- Temari miró para otro lado.

-¿Siquiera me estás escuchando?- la quedó mirando su marido.

-Me estoy divirtiendo- aseguró la rubia, a lo que su marido suspiró, tomando otro sorbo de té- Así que el _Hokage_ se tomó el día, ¿no?-le preguntó, algo curiosa y seria.

-En parte- respondió Shikamaru, dejando la taza vacía en la mesa- Como la _Oficina_ está imposibilitada para ser utilizada, y como perdimos gran parte de nuestros datos, le permití a Naruto ir a cuidar a los cachorros a su casa, aunque él dejó a todos sus clones ayudando y vigilando la aldea como de costumbre- aseguró, estirándose.

-¿Se borraron los datos? ¿Y estás tan relajado?- lo miró Temari, seria.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Siempre tenemos una copia de todos los trabajos en mi computador- le explicó Shikamaru, sorprendiéndola- Cuando Naruto recibe algún mensaje o información importante, me lo reenvía, para tener así dos copias de seguridad-

-Tan precavido como siempre- sonrió de lado la rubia, orgullosa- ¿Ya saben Kurama y Natsumi lo que hicieron sus _angelitos?_ \- preguntó, sonriendo divertida.

-Las reuniones con el _Daimyo_ son a puertas cerradas. Nada entra ni sale hasta que terminen- le explicó el pelinegro, recostándose en el tatami.

-Entonces, cuando termine la reunión, tendrán una gran sorpresa- sentenció Temari.

-Un gran problema- corrigió Shikamaru, haciendo sonreír levemente a su esposa.

-En todo caso…- la rubia se levantó, extrañando a su marido- Tengo una salida con Ino y Karui, para hablar de los entrenamientos de Shikadai y los demás sobre el _Ino-Shika-Cho_ \- le explicó- Así que, mientras estoy fuera, quiero que te des un baño. Sigues apestando-le ordenó, y, sin más, se retiró por el pasillo.

-… Ah…- suspiró Shikamaru, sentándose, rascándose la cabeza- Las mujeres son problemáticas…- sentenció, hasta quedarse quieto al notar que, efectivamente, su ropa, especialmente su brazo, apestaba a….

- **¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO QUIERO NINGÚN PERRO O GATO EN ESTA CASA!-** resonó la voz del jefe del _Clan Nara_ en la residencia.

* * *

 _Residencia Hyuga_.

-Entonces… ¿eso pasó?- murmuró Hinata, sentada en uno de los pasillos de madera que daban al jardín de la enorme residencia, con _Pájaro-chan_ a su lado, que miraba el celular con el que hablaba su prima.

- _Sí. Fueron Yoko e Inari en conjunto, aunque Fuyumi también tiene bastante crédito-dattebayo_ \- aseguró Naruto, quien ya no llevaba su capa de _Hokage._

El rubio hablaba por el teléfono de pared de la _Residencia Uzumaki_ , mientras, detrás de él, Sarada sentada en un sillón acariciaba a Yoko, mientras Inari jugaba divertido con Mitsuki y Fuyumi mordisqueaba la cabellera rubia de Bolt, quien, tirado en otro sillón, miraba aburrido al adulto.

-Pero, ¿estás bien?- se preocupó Hinata.

- _Sí. Solo tuve un buen susto… y mi chaqueta sufrió un percance, pero nada terrible-dattebayo-_ aseguró su marido.

-Creo… Tal vez debería regresar a casa… Padre está ahora con Himawari, y ya se encuentra mejor…- murmuró la pelinegra, preocupada.

- _Está bien, Hinata. No te preocupes_ \- le pidió Naruto- _Tu padre no suele pasar mucho tiempo con Bolt o Himawari desde que se ha sentido delicado, así que debe estar contento con tener a uno de sus nietos con él-dattebayo_ -sonrió, sin notar que Bolt, escuchando eso, lo miró de reojo, ignorando como Fuyumi tironeaba de su cabello rubio- _No te preocupes y pasa el tiempo con Hiashi-osan. Sé que también lo has extrañado-_

-¿Seguro, Naruto-kun?- preguntó Hinata, aun preocupada por su marido- Los cachorros no son maldadosos, pero pueden a llegar a ser traviesos si no los vigilas correctamente- le aseguró.

- _Sí, sé que no les gustan los clones-dattebayo_ -admitió su marido.

- _¡BOM!_ \- ladró Inari, dejando de perseguir el punto de luz que había formado Mitsuki al reflejar la luz que salía de la ventana con su _Kunai_.

Al escuchar al cachorro por el auricular, Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír.

- _Estaré bien, Hinata. No te preocupes-dattebayo_ \- le aseguró Naruto, haciéndola sonreír más.

-Está bien. Aun así, mandaré a Neji-niisan para que vaya a apoyarte- le dijo la pelinegra, acariciando el plumaje del ave a su lado, el cual se erizó al enterarse de que tendría que ir a ver a aquellos tres cachorros que lo mordisqueaban cada vez que lo veían.

- _Jejeje. Esa es una buena idea-dattebayo_ \- sonrió Naruto, satisfecho- _Bien, Hinata. Nos vemos en la noche. Saluda a tu padre y a Himawari de mi parte-_

-Sí- sonrió Hinata, y colgó.

En cuanto terminó la llamada, _Pájaro-chan_ se elevó para estar frente a ella, comenzando a piarle, suplicando en su idioma que no quería estar a la merced de aquellos cachorros.

-Lo siento mucho, Neji-niisan- se disculpó Hinata, apenada- Pero Naruto-kun no tiene experiencia en cuidar a los cachorros, y tú ya has cuidado de ellos…- le recordó, para recibir más _"¡Pio-pio-pio-pio-pio!"_ , que podían entenderse en _"¡No cuido, me comen!"_ \- P-Por favor- suplicó, avergonzada.

Al verla así, el ave se quedó en blanco, para bajar la cabeza, rendido. Asintió levemente, haciendo sonreír a la mujer.

-Gracias, Neji-niisan- sonrió agradecida Hinata, a lo que _Pájaro-chan_ pió, desanimado.

Sin más, el ave café emprendió vuelo, mientras Hinata lo observaba perderse en el cielo, sonriendo levemente…

* * *

 _Residencia Uzumaki._

-Ya veo, ya veo…- murmuró Konohamaru, algo sorprendido.

El _Sarutobi_ estaba frente a la residencia del _Hokage_ , quien, con los cachorros en los brazos, lo había recibido junto los tres _genin._

-Al menos nadie salió herido- sonrió Naruto- Además, ellos tres ayudaron bastante para verificar que no hubieran daños mayores- miró a los tres _genin_ , tomando la atención de ellos.

-Gracias, _Hokage-sama_ \- agradecieron Mitsuki y Sarada, sonriendo.

- _Mph_ \- Bolt rodó los ojos.

-Vamos, Bolt. No deberías ser tan orgulloso-le dijo Konohamaru, dejándolo estático.

-¡No lo soy _-kore!_ \- aseguró molesto el rubio.

-¡¿Qué te he dicho de burlarte de mí _tic-_ kore?!- se molestó el _Jounin_.

-Bolt, respeta a tu maestro- le pidió Naruto, serio, haciendo que su hijo mirara para otro lado, bufando.

Los tres cachorros ladraron, contentos, fastidiando más al joven.

-Entonces, _Séptimo_ , nos retiramos- sonrió Konohamaru, acariciando a Yoko, que sonrió, sonrojado- ¿No tendrá problemas con ellos?-

-Tengo algo planeado- aseguró el rubio.

-Entendido- sonrió Konohamaru, y, al igual que Sarada y Mitsuki, hizo una leve reverencia, para comenzar a alejarse.

Bolt se quedó rezagado, lo cual fue notado por su padre.

-…- el joven lo miró, haciendo una mueca, serio, y después a los cachorros en sus brazos-… _Mph_ \- sin decir nada, se fue.

-O-Oye, Bolt- lo llamó Naruto, a lo que su hijo lo miró de reojo- Te- Ten cuidado. Hazle caso a Konohamaru. Es un _shinobi_ con experiencia-dattebayo- le aseguró, en un intento de calmar el ambiente.

-…- Bolt no dijo nada, pero se quedó mirando a los cachorros, que parpadearon, curiosos- Lo sé, lo sé… -bufó, volviendo a caminar, siguiendo al resto de su equipo, que lo esperaban.

-Bien, ¡vamos a completar la misión con todo el ánimo-kore!- aseguró Konohamaru, levantando el brazo, a lo que Sarada y Mitsuki lo imitaron, aunque Bolt infló una mejilla.

" _Sé que tiene que cuidarlos… Lo sé…"_ pensó Bolt, molesto, caminando con sus compañeros _"Lo sé… pero…"_ frunció el ceño, recordando lo que sintió cuando vio a su padre consolando a Yoko después del percance que tuvo el pequeño _"Pero…"_ recordó cuando abrazó al zorrito café, mientras este se acurrucaba en sus brazos _"Pero… Ni siquiera es tu hijo…"_ apretó sus puños, molesto.

* * *

Naruto vio irse al _Equipo Konohamaru_ , deseando haber dicho algo mejor para despedir a su hijo, hasta notar que Yoko bajó las orejas, extrañándolo.

-¿Sucede algo, Yoko?- le preguntó, mientras Inari y Fuyumi lo miraban, curiosos- ¿Quieres ir al baño?-pero el pequeñito negó.

-… M-Me _shiento…_ mal…- murmuró triste Yoko, y sus ojos rojos se posaron en la silueta de Bolt a lo lejos, antes de que se perdiera de vista.

Naruto lo miró, extrañado y preocupado.

-Tranquilo. Les prepararé un buen almuerzo-dattebayo- prometió, comenzando a caminar hacia la casa.

Al escuchar la palabra _almuerzo_ , Inari y Fuyumi levantaron la cabeza de golpe. Ladraron contentos, y se bajaron de los brazos del rubio, corriendo torpemente hacia la casa, lo cual hizo sonreír a Naruto, pero se preocupó al ver que Yoko seguía triste.

-Tienes mucha hambre, ¿no?-le preguntó sonriendo, tomando su atención.

-…- el zorrito iba a hablar, hasta que se escuchó el sonido de algo romperse.

-¡INARI! ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?!- se enfadó Naruto, entrando en la casa.

El rubio entró al comedor, para ver que los dos pequeños cachorros estaban encima del mesón, mordisqueando los paquetes de comino y ají en polvo…

-¡GHA! ¡NIÑOS, NO TRANGUEN ESO!-ordenó el rubio, asustado de que los zorritos pudiesen comer esos condimentos.

Yoko parpadeó, curioso.

* * *

 _Después de un rato…_

-AH…-Naruto se apoyó en el mesón de la cocina, cansado, observando como Inari y Yoko tironeaban uno de sus tantos juguetes, mientras Fuyumi mordía divertida uno de sus peluches.

Le había costado **muuuuuchooo** que Inari y Fuyumi dejaran los condimentos tranquilos. Aún seguía agradeciendo que Yoko fuera el más tranquilo…

-¡Bien!- se incorporó, estirándose, tomando la atención de los cachorros- _¡Ramen-Oniichan_ les va a preparar un buen tazón de leche-dattebayo!- informó.

Fuyumi y Yoko ladraron, contentos, moviendo rápidamente sus colas por el entusiasmo, en cambio Inari bajó las orejas, fastidiado, extrañando a Naruto.

-¿Y esa cara, Inari?- le preguntó, mientras sacaba leche del refrigerador- Pensé que tenías hambre-

-…- el pequeño zorrito infló una mejilla, amurrado- _¡Calne!_ \- pidió.

-¿Carne?-Naruto, quien acababa de poner la tetera, lo miró extrañado.

- _¡Ship!_ -asintió el cachorro, acercándose al rubio mientras este se agachaba- _¡Quelo calne!_ -pidió, serio, como si se sintiese preparado para semejante desafío.

-Inari, tu madre nos explicó a Hinata y a mí que los cachorros _Yokai_ como tú solo pueden empezar a comer solidos al año y medio de nacidos-dattebayo- le informó Naruto, mientras el pequeño lo miraba, curioso- Y tú, tienes un año. Te faltan seis meses- indicó, sin poder evitar sonreír.

-¡¿AH?!- se amurró el zorrito- ¡Soy _glande!_ \- pataleó con sus cuatro patitas.

-Déjame ver esos colmillos- le pidió Naruto, a lo que Inari dejó el escándalo y abrió su pequeño hocico.

Al ver que el hermano mayor abría el hocico, Fuyumi y Yoko intercambiaron mirada, y abrieron sus boquitas, divertidos.

-Ya probé que tienes un buen agarre…- el adulto tocó con sumo cuidado la punta de los colmillos del zorrito- Pero, como lo suponía, aun no tienen filo- sentenció.

-¡¿AH?!- lo miró ofendido Inari.

-Mi pequeño sobrino Inari, tal vez tienes mucha fuerza para tu edad, pero…- le mostró su pulgar, el cual aún estaba morado a causa de la mordida que había recibido antes del cachorro- Mira, ni siquiera un rasguño. Tus colmillos no están listos todavía-dattebayo- sentenció, cruzándose de brazos.

Inari lo miró enojado, sobresaltándolo, especialmente porque el pequeño frunció el ceño, mostrando tal gesto que Naruto creyó estar viendo a Kurama…

El mismo gesto de enojón…

Entonces, el cachorro se abalanzó a Naruto, y le mordió con fuerza la nariz…

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- resonó en toda la residencia.

* * *

 _Kumo_.

En la cocina de su hogar, Killer Bee revolvía una olla, mientras tarareaba, algo distraído, escuchando música de una radio.

- _Yho. Tengo que hacer que esta comida quede bien hervida, y no se ponga muy fallida-_ rapeó, sonriendo, hasta notar que vibraba el teléfono, por lo que, extrañado, bajó la llama de la cocina y tomó el teléfono- _Contesto esta llamada, para que la gente no quede enfadada-_ contestó.

- _B-Bee-osan. N-Necesito tu consejo-dattebayo…_ \- gimió Naruto, con la nariz magullada, mientras en el piso Fuyumi y Yoko estaban encima de Inari, intentando calmarlo, puesto que pataleaba, amurado.

- _¡Yho! ¡Naruto, el Hokage de la Hoja me llama, y eso me sonroja!-_ saludó contento el moreno- _Me sorprende que admitas que me necesitas, así que dime, ¿por qué tiritas?_ \- preguntó, extrañado.

- _La verdad… Estoy cuidando a los cachorros…_ \- suspiró Naruto, sobando su nariz, adolorido. Eso sorprendió a Bee- _Es hora de darles de comer, y quiero darles leche, pero Inari…_ \- miró al zorrito rojo, quien dejó la pataleta, lo miró, y puso mala cara, muy digna de su padre- _Ah… Quiere carne-_ volvió a suspirar.

- _Escucha, amigo. Aunque el niño haga mucho ruido, lo solido está recluido, así que aguanta el gruñido, y dale lo molido_ \- le aconsejó Bee, dirigiéndose a la olla y revolviendo un poco el contenido.

- _¿Es esa mi única opción-dattebayo…?_ \- se lamentó Naruto.

- _Yho._ _Con mi pequeño Kano, lo vegano está lejano y la leche se desaproveche, así que el puré de pescado queda como el apropiado-_ le contó Bee, apagando la cocina y sacando un plato pequeño de la alacena.

- _¿Puré de pescado?_ \- murmuró sorprendido el rubio.

- _Sí. A Kano le gusta el pescado, pero que lo probara estaría mal juzgado, así que le doy un poco de puré, y así su hambre saciaré-_ le explicó el moreno, vertiendo un poco del puré de pescado en el plato.

- _Ya veo… Algo con el mismo sabor, pero que no sea solido…_ \- comprendió Naruto- _Espera, ¿estás cocinando?-_ se percató.

- _Yes. Hoy los padres están ocupados, y no por los pescados. Así que para que no estén apilados, me hago con el relevo del pequeño-_ sonrió Bee.

- _Cierto… No solo hoy es la reunión con el Daimyo de Hi no Kuni…_ -murmuró Naruto, recordando que, a veces, las reuniones de los _Yokai Representantes_ con sus respectivos _Daimyo_ coincidían los mismos días.

- _¿Te es duro cuidarlos, o no te dan apuro?_ -

- _¿Duro...?-_ Naruto sonrió costosamente, recordando lo que le hicieron los cachorros- _Son como tres Natsumi-chan…-_ suspiró, desanimado- _¿Qué tan costoso es cuidar a Kano?_ -preguntó, curioso.

- _¿Costoso? Esto no es monstruoso, ni lloroso-_ aseguró Bee, sonriendo orgulloso- _Mi pequeño es ruiseño, y tan gracioso, que me hace sentir glorioso. ¡Wii~!-_

- _¿Tan tranquilo es Kano?_ \- se sorprendió Naruto.

- _Oh, yeah-_

El rubio parpadeó algo sorprendido, y miró a Yoko, quien, debajo de Fuyumi pero encima de Inari, lo miró, parpadeando curioso.

" _Bueno, son primos…"_ sonrió Naruto, extrañando al cachorrito café.

- _Naruto, si bien son cachorros, recuerda que también son zorros, así que para que no pidas socorro, dales un piropo-_ sugirió Bee, tapando la olla.

- _O sea, algo parecido a la carne, pero blando… Creo que tengo una idea-dattebayo…_ \- sonrió Naruto.

Entonces, Inari, ya bastante malhumorado, comenzó a arrastrarse, saliendo debajo de sus hermanos, y, con sus patitas, corrió en dirección del rubio, saltó y clavó sus colmillos sin filo en la retaguardia del adulto…

-¡DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-DATTEBAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- resonó en toda la casa… y en el teléfono….

* * *

Bee de inmediato retiró el objeto de su oído, bastante adolorido.

-¿N-Naruto…?- llamó, pero la llamada había sido cortada.

Alzó los hombros, sonriendo un poco, intuyendo lo que le había pasado a su amigo…

Cuidar mestizos de _Yokai_ y _Biju_ no era fácil… A excepción de Kano.

El pequeñín era toda una ternura. Tenía apenas unos nueve meses, y ya trataba de bajarse de su cuna, aunque normalmente se enredaba con sus tentáculos. Cuando eso le pasaba, o se asustaba con la altura, se ponía a llorar, pero tan suave que en vez de tristeza daba ternura…

No era parecido a Hiromi… En ningún sentido. Era Gyuki al 100%.

- _Preparo a la velocidad de un disparo el banquete a mi sobrino-_ rapeó, saliendo de la cocina- _Y aunque no es un filete, me queda como un…_ -entró al salón, pero se quedó quieto…

En medio de la habitación, había una cuna blanca, en donde estaba Kano, un pulpito de ocho tentáculos, con la piel color azul claro, y tiernos ojitos color morado.

Eso no era lo que extrañó a Bee. Lo que le dejó en blanco, era ver al _Cuarto Raikage_ frente a la cuna…

-¡¿Cómo está el pequeño hoy~?!- pidió saber A, a lo que Kano, divertido, movió sus tentáculos, intentando agarrar la mano del adulto, con la cual le hacía gestos- ¡Eres un buen niño! ¡Sí que lo eres~!-

Bee se quedó más en blanco…

¿En qué momento había entrado su hermano…? Más bien… ¿Desde cuándo él era tan cercano a Kano…? N-Normalmente no miraba al pequeño cuando se reunían…

- _T-Toy… ben…_ \- sonrió Kano.

-¡Esa es la correcta forma de hablar! ¡Poco a poco te convertirás en un gran…!- empezó a decir A, hasta darse cuenta que Bee estaba en el umbral…

Se hizo un silencio de muerte.

-…- Bee retrocedió un paso, sudando a mares- … _¿Yho…?-_

 _-_ ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- resonó en toda la residencia.

- _¡ESTA ES MI CASA! ¡NO ME INTENTES SACAR COMO A LA GRASA!-_ chilló asustado Bee.

Kano se asomó entre los barrotes de madera de la cuna, mirando la paliza, sumamente curioso. Miró el chupón a su lado, sonrió y, con sus tentáculos, se lo puso en la boca, contento…

* * *

 _Residencia Uzumaki._

En el hogar del _Hokage_ , extrañamente, había reinado la calma…

Naruto había instalado en el comedor un cercado para perros, dentro del cual estaban los tres cachorros, quienes estaban bastante desanimados, mirando como el adulto revolvía en la cocina una olla, algo malhumorado.

Su padre les había advertido que, si alguna vez se portaban **realmente mal** , los dejaría dentro de ese cercado por un día entero… Al parecer, _Ramen-Oniichan_ lo estrenó primero…

Yoko asomaba su naricita en uno de los espacios de la rejilla, mientras Fuyumi la golpeaba suavemente con su patita, desanimada. Inari, en cambio, mordisqueaba el metal, gruñendo levemente.

-…- Fuyumi dejó de mover su patita, y miró a Naruto, quien la miró de reojo, y miró para otro lado, haciendo una mueca- _Ramen-Oniichan…_ _Quelo_ salir- gimió la zorrita, bajando sus orejas.

-Ya han hecho suficiente travesura por hoy-dattebayo- aseguró el rubio, sobando su nariz-Se han portado mal, y tienen que aprender a no volver a hacerlo-sentenció.

-Ah…- se amuró Inari- _¡Quelo_ salir!- pataleó, mientras Yoko bajaba sus orejas, desanimado.

-Hasta que aprendan la lección. ¿O quieren que les diga a su papá y mamá lo que han estado haciendo-dattebayo?- los miró Naruto, a lo que los cachorros bajaron la cabeza, aunque Inari infló las mejillas, molesto, haciendo ruidos con la nariz.

- _Pelo… P-Pelo…_ \- gimió Fuyumi- _Quelo_ salir…- pidió.

-Se quedaran tranquilos hasta que les termine el almuerzo-dattebayo- sentenció Naruto, dispuesto a no ver a los cachorros, porque sabía muy bien que, si miraba los ojitos que ponían, se doblegaría por completo.

Fuyumi gimió, triste. Entonces se paró en dos patitas, y comenzó a aullar, a lo que Naruto hizo una mueca, incomodo. Inari vio a su hermana, y comenzó a imitarla, pero aullando con mayor fuerza aun, a lo que el rubio cerró los ojos, con un tic en la ceja.

Yoko observó a sus hermanos, miró a Naruto, y, sin más, comenzó a aullar…

 **-¡NIÑOS!-** los miró molesto el adulto, sobresaltándolos tanto que Yoko pegó un salto y corrió en dirección opuesta, con la intención de ocultarse debajo de un mueble, pero chocó de cara con la otra pared de la rejilla, cayendo esponjosamente al piso de madera- ¡Gha! ¡Yoko!- se asustó, acercándose al cachorro, al igual que Inari y Fuyumi.

El zorrito café levantó un poco su carita, la cual mostraba las marcas de la reja. Al sentir un poco de dolor por el golpazo que se dio, comenzó a gemir, con sus ojos rojos anegándose de lágrimas.

-A-ay, lo siento, Yoko. No quise asustarte-dattebayo- aseguró sinceramente Naruto, preocupado por el pequeño, pero ya era tarde…

Yoko comenzó a llorar, y con fuerza.

-D-De nuevo…- suspiró Naruto, sobándose la cabeza, algo cansado…

[Naruto…] escuchó en su interior, quedándose totalmente quieto.

[¡K-Kurama! ¿Q-Qué pasa? ¿Terminó la reunión?]le preguntó, observando a Yoko llorar, comenzando a sudar a mares.

[No, tengo para rato…] aseguró el _Kyubi_ , quien observaba fastidiado como su pareja hablaba animadamente frente al televisor donde se mostraba al _Daimyo._

[¿Entonces…?] se extrañó el rubio, mirando como Fuyumi trataba de consolar a Yoko poniendo su patita en la espalda de su hermano menor, mientras Inari mordisqueaba la parte de la reja con la que había chocado el pequeño.

[Arg, solo quería preguntar cuanto lío te han dado los cachorros] gruñó Kurama, fastidiado, y más al sentir como su compañero no pudo evitar sonreír, divertido al ver su preocupación.

[Si supieras… Me van a sacar más canas que todo el trabajo de _Hokage_ junto-dattebayo] aseguró Naruto, sonriendo cansado, mientras Kurama, al escuchar eso, hizo una mueca, incomodo al saber que sus hijos hacían de las suyas [En todo caso, ahora todo va a estar más calmado. ¿Recuerdas ese cercado que le pediste a Hinata que se consiguiera con Kiba-dattebayo?]

[¿Esas rejillas? Sí. Con solo verlas Inari dejó de mordisquear las sandalias de Bolt. Resultó una buena motivación para que esos diablillos dejaran de hacer las cosas a sus anchas] recordó Kurama, algo extrañado, hasta darse cuenta de algo [E-Espera… ¿Acaso la ocupaste?]

[Para mantenerlos calmados mientras les hago el almuerzo-dattebayo] suspiró Naruto, levantándose y acercándose a la olla, para revolverla un poco más [Ya tuve suficientes mordidas por hoy…] pero se dio cuenta que el zorro se había quedado en silencio [¿Kurama…?]

[ **Naruto…** ]gruñó el _Kyubi_ , dejándolo quieto [ **¡ESE MALDITO CERCADO ERA PARA ASUSTARLOS, PARA QUE NO HICIERAN MALDADES! ¡NO ERA PARA OCUPARLO!]** aseguró, enojado.

-¡¿EH?!- Naruto se quedó en blanco, y miró de inmediato a los cachorros, para darse cuenta que Yoko lloraba con más fuerza, tanto así que afectó a Inari y Fuyumi, quienes comenzaron a llorar.

[ **¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE PENSAR QUE ME CONSEGUIRÍA ALGO PARA ENCERRARLOS?! ¡ERA SOLO COMO UNA MALDITA ADVERTENCIA! ¡SÁCALOS DE INMEDIATO O TE MATO AHORA MISMO!]**

-¡No tenía idea de eso-dattebayo!-aseguró Naruto, acercándose al cercado- ¡Nadie me dijo!-se defendió.

[ **¡CLARO QUE NADIE TE LO HA DICHO, IMBÉCIL! ¡NI SIQUIERA ESTÁS EN CASA PARA QUE TE LO…!]** empezó a gruñir más enojado el _Kyubi_ , hasta callarse de inmediato por sus propias palabras.

Naruto, al escuchar lo que dijo su compañero, se quedó quieto, con las manos en el cerrojo de la puertecita.

[…] Kurama entrecerró los ojos, consciente de que se le pasó demasiado la mano [Mira, solo saca a mis cachorros, ¿bien? Se asustan en lugares tan pequeños] cerró los ojos, apoyando la espalda en la pared del salón en el que estaba, algo cansado, sin notar que Natsumi se percató de ese movimiento, preocupándose un poco.

[…] Naruto abrió la puerta, tomando la atención de Inari y Fuyumi, a excepción de Yoko, que seguía llorando [Lo siento. No debí ocupar esto sin siquiera preguntarte. No sabía que era solo para _amenazar_ o _mantener_ controlado a tus hijos…] aseguró, acomodándose y sacando a Fuyumi del cercado [Aunque tienes razón… Ni siquiera paso mucho tiempo en casa… Apenas sé lo que pasa aquí…]sacó a Inari, quien, como su hermanita, se quedó mirando al rubio, curioso [Metí la pata, ¿no?] sonrió de lado, algo triste.

[…] Kurama abrió un poco los ojos [… Creo que hice un escándalo…] admitió, extrañando a su amigo [… Es solo que no quiero que mis hijos hereden mí mismo temor… de quedar encerrado…]

Las palabras del _Kyubi_ detuvieron a Naruto, quien se había dispuesto a sacar a Yoko, que dejó de llorar al ver que la mano del adulto estaba cerca de él.

[Perdóname, Kurama… Yo…] quiso disculparse el rubio, hasta que el zorrito café, asustado de su mano, corrió a tropezones hacia la puerta, saliendo y metiéndose de inmediato debajo de un mueble.

Eso deprimió más a Naruto, hasta darse cuenta de un mal olor, por lo que miró la cocina, para darse cuenta que el contenido de la olla estaba rebalsándose…

-¡LA COMIDA-DATTEBAYO!-fue de inmediato a apagar la cocina, mientras Inari y Fuyumi se tapaban la nariz a causa del olor a quemado- ¡¿Qué tiene la cocina contra mí?!- se rascó la cabellera, molesto por esa injusticia, hasta notar los gemidos de Yoko, recordando lo que le pasó al pequeñín.

Se acercó al mueble en el que se ocultó el cachorrito, donde se asomaba la punta de la cola de este. Se preocupó un poco, pero sonrió, y tocó la cola, haciendo que su pelaje se erizara y la ocultara rápidamente, causándole una leve risita.

-Yoko, disculpa lo de recién- se disculpó, haciendo que la nariz negra del pequeño se asomara, olfateando bastante, indicando el nerviosismo del cachorro- Es que _Ramen-Oniichan_ está un poco presionado, o nervioso- aseguró, mientras Fuyumi e Inari se le acercaban, curiosos- No debí dejarlos en el cercado. ¿Me disculparían?-pidió saber.

Los dos hermanitos lo miraron, y después intercambiaron mirada. Inari miró para otro lado, con las mejillas infladas, aun algo ofendido, en cambio Fuyumi ladró contenta, subiéndose al regazo de Naruto, que sonrió agradecido y le acarició la cabeza, haciéndola sonreír.

Yoko asomó su cabecita, mirando nervioso a Naruto, quien le sonrió, y le tendió la mano. El pequeño retrocedió un poco, pero después volvió a asomarse, olfateando los dedos del adulto, para después comenzar a lamerlos, y comenzar a pedir cariño, a lo que el rubio le acarició la cabeza.

El zorrito, con mayor confianza, salió de debajo del mueble y se subió al regazo de Naruto, acurrucándose en su polera blanca, mientras Fuyumi se ponía en dos patas, lamiendo el aire, intentando lamer el rostro de su _tío_ , haciéndolo sonreír.

Naruto miró a Inari, quien tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, con las mejillas infladas, moviendo inquieto su cola, gesto el cual le recordó nuevamente a Kurama…

Parece que Inari era tan _tsundere_ como el padre…

-¡Ven aquí-dattebayo!-sonriendo, Naruto agarró a Inari del pañuelo, abrazándolo junto a los dos cachorros.

- _¡Nop!_ \- Inari miró para otro lado, haciendo una mueca, testarudo, mientras Fuyumi lamía la mejilla de Naruto y Yoko miraba al adulto, curioso.

-¿Saben algo, niños?-les preguntó el rubio, tomando la atención de los hermanos- _¡Ramen-Oniichan_ los quiere mucho-dattebayo!- aseguró.

Los tres pequeños parpadearon, sorprendidos, para después sonreír, sonrojados y emocionados. Incluso Inari sonrió, moviendo su colita roja, ladrando, contento.

Era _tsudere_ como el padre… pero tierno como la madre…

* * *

Kurama, al notar que el contacto se terminó, y al parecer por algo referente al almuerzo, suspiró, fastidiado, tanto por lo que hizo Naruto, como por lo que le dijo…

Se le pasó la mano con su compañero…

-…- Natsumi se quedó mirando a su pareja, extrañada, y algo preocupada al notar un semblante serio y no malhumorado en él…

- _¿Natsu-chan?_ \- la llamó el _Daimyo_ , tomando su atención- _¿Qué pasa? Te noto distraída_ -le señaló, abanicándose distraídamente.

 _-¡¿Misa?!-_ se señaló la _Yokai_ , sonriendo algo incomoda de que la pillaran en las nubes, lo cual no sería inusual- _¡Misa_ solo pensar en el sabor de los _dientes de león!_ \- aseguró.

" _¿Es en serio…?"_ la quedó mirando Kurama, fastidiado, y más aún al ver como el _Daimyo_ se reía levemente por las palabras de la pelirroja puntas y negras, mientras el _ANBU_ con máscara de oso ladeaba la cabeza, como si sonriera.

* * *

 _Residencia Uzumaki…_

-…- Inari, Fuyumi, y Yoko observaron la masa negra que tenían los platos frente a ellos, que respectivamente eran de color verde, azul claro, y rojo, siendo este último un poco más grande que los otros dos, ya que Yoko era el que tenía el mayor apetito.

-Les aseguro que es comestible-dattebayo- aseguró Naruto, sentado en la mesa y comiendo un poco- Es _puré de carne_ , aunque parece que la calenté demasiado- admitió, mirando la masa negra en su plato.

-…-Inari olfateó la masa negra, para después poner mala cara y alejar el plato verde con su patita.

-¡Eso fue demasiado directo-dattebayo!- aseguró ofendido Naruto- ¡Inari, a veces lo más delicioso no tiene buen olor-dattebayo!- le informó, blandiendo su cuchara, a lo que el zorrito bajó las orejas, mirando desconfiado su plato.

Fuyumi y Yoko olfatearon sus respectivos platos. Se miraron, y tragaron, asustados.

-¡Niños…!- lloró Naruto, al ver tanta desconfianza junta.

Los tres hermanos lo miraron, después a los platos, y volvieron a tragar saliva, haciendo que el rubio se cayera de espaldas.

Yoko bajó las orejas, olfateó la masa negra, y, cuidadosamente, la tocó con su lengua.

- _¿Ta_ mala?- le preguntó Fuyumi, curiosa.

-Huele _olible_ \- aseguró Inari, alejando un poquito más su plato.

Yoko parpadeó, chasqueando la lengua, degustando el sabor, mientras Naruto lo miraba, esperando su veredicto.

- _¡LICO~!_ \- ladró contento el pequeño, comenzando a comer su porción, para sorpresa de sus hermanitos.

-¡Así me gusta-dattebayo!- se alegró Naruto, orgulloso de su obra.

Fuyumi parpadeó sorprendida, mientras Inari tenía la boquita abierta, atónito. La zorrita miró la comida en su plato azul claro, y se atrevió a masticar una porción, para quedarse sorprendida al sentir, por primera vez, el sabor de la carne, por lo que, entusiasmada, comenzó a devorar el plato.

Inari la quedó mirando. Miró su plato, tragó saliva, y también se atrevió a comer un poco. Al notar el _explosivo_ sabor, todo su pelaje se erizó, por lo que empezó a _atacar_ la masa negra con sus colmillos.

-¡Jajajaja!- Naruto no pudo evitar reírse, divertido al ver como los hermanos comían de manera tan entusiasmada, y se rió más aun al ver que Inari, tan apresurado, se puso en dos patas, pero sosteniéndose en las delanteras, terminando por caer de cara al plato, sin dejar de comer.

Estaba siendo rígido con los cachorros… Al parecer, el volverse _Hokage_ lo hizo demasiado _estricto_ … Debía tratar de ser mas flexible con los pequeños de Kurama, al fin y al cabo, aun eran _pequeños_ …

Ojalá pudiese aplicar lo mismo con Bolt… Ojalá pudiese comprender exactamente lo que necesitaba su hijo… Ojalá pudiese pensar como un padre…

Eso le preocupó levemente, hasta notar que Yoko lo había quedado mirando, preocupado.

-¿Quedaste satisfecho, Yoko?- le sonrió al pequeñín, quien se le acercó.

-…- el zorrito parpadeó, curioso- Sed- señaló.

-¡Ah! Cierto, el agua- Naruto se levantó, dándose cuenta que no les había servido agua a los cachorros.

En eso, se percató que por la ventana entró _Pájaro-chan_ , posándose en su hombro.

-Ah, Neji. Te tardaste-dattebayo- le indicó el rubio, a lo que el ave miró para otro lado, haciéndose el desentendido- En todo caso, solo míralos- señaló a Inari y Fuyumi, que comían entusiasmados- Les di _puré de carne_ en vez de leche. ¿Qué te parece?- le preguntó, llenando un cuenco con agua.

El ave alzó una ceja, no muy seguro de que se alimentase a los cachorros con comida de ese tipo, puesto que aun tomaban leche materna…

Hasta quedarse quietecito al notar que Yoko lo miraba.

-¿Eh?- Naruto se percató que el ave se quedó de piedra, por lo que miró al zorrito, sobresaltándose al notar que tenía en la mira a _Pájaro-chan_ \- ¡E-Espera, Yoko! ¡N-Ni se te ocurra…!- le pidió, pero fue tarde…

Yoko, totalmente entusiasmado, se abalanzó a _Pájaro-chan_ dando un gran salto, mordiéndole la cola.

El chillido del ave resonó en toda la residencia, tanto así que Inari y Fuyumi levantaron la cabeza, sorprendidos, ignorando que tenían un poco de comida en el hocico.

-¡Y-Yoko, suelta a _Pájaro-chan_!- le pidió Naruto, asustado, observando como el ave volaba por todo el salón, con el zorrito colgado a su cola- ¡NEJI, DEJA A YOKO EN EL SUELO-DATTEBAYO!-le ordenó, nervioso por el cachorro.

 _Pájaro-chan_ le pió, indignado y adolorido, pero aun así comenzó a detenerse, hasta que Yoko se aferró con sus manitas a su cola, comenzando a mordisquearla, haciéndolo piar de dolor y que comenzara a revolotear con mayor fuerza y rapidez.

-¡E-Esto es malo! ¡Ustedes dos, paren!- intentó calmarlos Naruto, persiguiendo al ave y al zorrito- ¡Yoko, _Pájaro-chan_ no es un juguete masticable-dattebayo! ¡Neji, Yoko no es un equipaje para que lo muevas de un lado a otro…!- pero no vio por donde iba, por lo que sin querer metió su pie en el plato sin terminar de Yoko, resbalándose por la comida, cayendo al piso, para recibir en la cara el cuenco rojo con la masa negra incluida.

Inari y Fuyumi comenzaron a ladrar, mirando entusiasmados como Yoko mordía la cola de _Pájaro-chan_ , quien seguía volando sin darse cuenta por donde iba… e, incluso, no se dio cuenta que se dirigió a la ventana, saliendo de la casa con todo y zorrito…

-¡NEJIIIIII!- Naruto se levantó de golpe, horrorizado al ver lo que acababa de pasar- ¡O, NO! ¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO…!- salió por la puerta corrediza al patio, para ver como el asustado _Pájaro-chan_ se alejaba volando del lugar, asustado, alterado y adolorido, con Yoko colgado a su cola, sin dejar de morderla- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NEJI, REGRESA! ¡REGRESAME A YOKO-DATTEBAYO…!-gritó, asustado, pero el pájaro se había perdido de vista… al igual que el zorrito…

Inari y Fuyumi se asomaron al patio, curiosos, especialmente al ver que _Ramen-Oniichan_ cayó sentado, completamente en blanco…

-¿Q-Qué acaba de pasar…? ¿Eh…?- murmuró en blanco el _Hokage-_ N-Neji… Yoko… Fuera… de… casa… da…tte… ba… yo… F-Fuera… E-Escapó… S-Se alejó…-

¿Cómo pudo pasar…? ¿Perder de esa forma a uno de los cachorros de Kurama…?

 **Kurama…**

El _Uzumaki_ comenzó a sudar a mares al imaginarse **lo que le haría** el _Kyubi_ si se enterase que uno de sus pequeños se escapó de la casa en su presencia… ¿Y si le pasaba algo a Yoko…?

Kurama lo iba a matar… y ninguna fuerza o poder en el _Mundo Shinobi_ podría protegerlo de la furia de aquel _Biju_ …

-¡INARI, FUYUMI, TENEMOS QUE TRAER A YOKO DE REGRESO-DATTEBAYO!- ordenó Naruto, alterado, sobresaltando a los cachorros- ¡ESTA SERÁ VUESTRA PRIMERA MISIÓN!-

Los dos hermanos parpadearon, curiosos.

 _¿Misión…?_ ¿Qué era una misión…?

* * *

 _ **Las penurias siguen y siguen… y no pararan, Naruto, no pararan… [más risas malvadas, muajajajajajajajajaaaaaaaaaa]**_

 _ **Ok, no^^'**_

 _ **Como habrán visto, queridos lectores, la idea seleccionada para el sufrimiento del Hokage en este cap fue… ¡La cocina XD!**_

 _ **¡Me encantó poder haber escrito algo de Kano! ¡Ese pequeño pulpito es amado por todo Kumo por su ternura e inocencia XD! ¡Incluso el Cuarto Raikage no se resiste a él! [como ya habrán visto^^'… Pobre Bee^^'] Pero, en serio… Kano no parece hijo de Hiromi… Es totalmente… pacífico^^' [como dije antes… es Gyuki al 100%, aunque tenga gran parecido físico con su "tierna" madre^^']**_

 _ **Nuevamente misa publica en la noche [son como las 01:06^^'], así que terminaré rápidamente haciéndoles unas preguntas…**_

 _ **¿Qué creen que le espera ahora a Naruto? ¿Creen que el "pacífico" padre de los cachorros se entere de la situación? ¿Natsumi comenzara a dejar de hablar de frutillas con el Daimyo? ¿Los Nara tendrán al menos un perrito XD?**_

 _ **En fin, Yoko literalmente salió "volando" junto a Pájaro-chan, así que tendremos más "tiernos-problemas" en el próximo cap^^'.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer, y no olviden comentar XD!**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos~!**_

 ** _PD: perdonen cualquier falta de ortografía^^'. Es que no solo escribo en la noche-madrugada, sino que también hoy amanecí con un dolor de estomago... No estoy muy "atenta" que digamos^^'_**

 ** _PD2: ¡Ah! Por cierto, la otra vez subí unos dibujos por Halloween a mi blog, por si quieren ir a ver^/^_**


	4. Perder la paciencia es perder la batalla

**Perder la paciencia es perder la batalla.**

* * *

Atardecía en _Konoha_ , por lo que el movimiento de las personas en las calles aumentaba considerablemente. En uno de los callejones del centro comercial, Yoko miraba sumamente curioso su propio reflejo, dado por un espejo roto cerca de unos botes de basura. Ignoraba que a su lado _Pájaro-chan_ estaba tirado en el piso, con su plumaje desordenado, lamentándose en silencio.

¿Cómo pasó…? ¿Cómo fue que arrastró a uno de los cachorros al centro de la aldea…? ¡¿Cómo es que no lo notó antes…?! ¡Había estado tan asustado de terminar sin su cola que se le traspapeló el hecho de que Yoko no lo había soltado…!

¡¿CÓMO PASÓ?!

Yoko movió sus orejas, y miró curioso a _Pájaro-chan_ , quien se golpeaba la cabeza contra el piso, intentando encontrar la _realidad_ al asunto…

El pequeño no lo sabía… Pero estaba en problemas… O más bien… _Pájaro-chan_ estaba en graves problemas…

No tenía la fuerza necesaria para volver a volar, y menos aún para llevar al cachorro de regreso a la _Residencia Uzumaki…_

Si Kurama salía de la reunión del _Daimyo_ , y descubría que _secuestró_ al pequeño…

La imagen del _Kyubi_ enfurecido hizo que el plumaje del ave se erizara por completo, sobresaltando a Yoko, quien había intentado acercársele cautelosamente con la intención de morder su cola.

 _Pájaro-chan_ negó varias veces con la cabeza, decidido a no caer en la desesperación. ¡En su vida pasada fue un _Jounin_ de _Konoha_ , uno de los _Hyuga_ más poderosos de su clan y **un genio**! ¡Devolver a un cachorro de un año no sería un reto para él…!

Se volteó de inmediato, decidido a no rendirse tan fácilmente… hasta notar que Yoko se asomaba a la calle, por lo que le agarró la cola con su pata y se lo llevó rápidamente hacia el callejón.

Comenzó a regañarlo con varios _"¡PIO-PIO-PIO!"_ , bastante enojado, puesto que era demasiado **delatador** que un aldeano viese a uno de los cachorros del _Kyubi_ salir de un callejón.

Yoko parpadeó, y ladeó la cabeza, curioso, haciendo suspirar al ave…

Claro… El cachorro aun no podía entenderlo…

Se supone que, como tiene sangre de _Yokai_ , debería ser capaz de entender a alguien del _Mundo Puro_ como él, pero, según Natsumi, solo los _Yokai_ de 20 o 27 años para adelante desarrollan esa habilidad…

Se cruzó de alas, pensativo, intentando encontrar un método efectivo para hacerle entender al cachorro la situación, hasta que este comenzó a morderle la ya desplumada cola…

Los aldeanos que pasaban cerca se sobresaltaron al escuchar un ruido parecido al de una bandada de feroces pájaros enfurecidos…

Yoko, con los ojos entrecerrados y sus orejitas gachas, hizo un ruido con la nariz, pues estaba adolorido ya que _Pájaro-chan_ le picoteó varias veces la cabecita, lo que explicaba que saliera un poco de vapor de ella. El ave, en cambio, se intentaba arreglar el desastre de plumas en su cola, piando enojado, tanto así que cualquiera diría que era como un gallo enardecido.

- _Pájalo…_ malo…- gimió Yoko, haciendo que _Pájaro-chan_ lo mirara con su _Dojutsu_ activado, sobresaltándolo y que se escondiera detrás de una caja de cartón, sin darse cuenta que su esponjosa cola quedó a la vista.

 _Pájaro-chan_ se golpeó la cara con su ala, pidiendo paciencia… Sí, también era consciente del " _Esconderse no jutsu"_ del pequeñín… ¿Cómo podía ser tan… _tímido…?_ Aunque, bueno… Nadie se espera que un pájaro ponga los ojos en blanco de esa forma…

Desactivó su _Dojutsu_ , se acercó y picó la cola de Yoko. El zorrito soltó un chillido y se volteó de inmediato, con su pelaje esponjoso, para ver sorprendido como _Pájaro-chan_ hacía muecas y ponía sus alas como si fueran algún tipo de peinado…

Yoko parpadeó y se rió, divertido. Se acercó al ave y comenzó a lamer su cara, haciéndolo suspirar y preguntarse cómo llegó a eso…

- _Pájalo diveltido_ \- sonrió Yoko, moviendo su cola- ¿Jugamos…?- pidió, emocionado, mientras _Pájaro-chan_ se intentaba quitar toda la baba del plumaje.

Pero, para su sorpresa, el ave lo señaló con su ala, se señaló, y comenzó a caminar por el callejón, extrañándolo. Yoko, sin entender, ladró contento, haciendo que _Pájaro-chan_ se volviera a golpear la cara con su ala, pidiendo nuevamente paciencia.

Ni siquiera había entendido esa _simple_ indirecta de seguirlo…

No podía con los niños…

* * *

Parado en la punta de un poste de luz, Naruto frunció el ceño, intentando ver alguna señal de _Pájaro-chan_ y el cachorro extraviado por esa parte de la aldea.

-Parece que ninguno va a poder regresar-dattebayo…- murmuró el _Hokage_ , quien traía puesto un _"Porta bebé"_ blanco con bordes negro, y al frente el símbolo _Uzumaki_.

Quienes estaban instalados en él eran Inari y Fuyumi, que miraban hacia abajo, curiosos al estar a tanta altura, aunque el mayor se sentía algo intimidado.

-Vamos, niños- escucharon, y miraron a _Ramen-oniichan-_ Les dije que esta es nuestra misión, ¿no? Tienen que ayudarme a ver si aparece _Pájaro-chan_ con Yoko-dattebayo- les recordó.

- _¡Ship!_ \- ladraron contentos, y asomaron sus cabecitas por los bordes del _"Porta bebé"_ , haciendo suspirar al adulto.

" _No puedo crear más clones… Aparecerían sin mi chaqueta y capa, y los aldeanos lo notarían… Y si Kurama se entera de esto… Ni el Sabio me salva-dattebayo…"_ se lamentó Naruto, temeroso de su vida **...**

En eso, se fijó que Inari había comenzado a mordisquear los bordes del _"Porta bebé"_ , y Fuyumi se distrajo al ver las nubes, moviendo la cola, contenta.

… No podía contar con los cachorros… **en absoluto…**

En eso, notó que su celular comenzó a vibrar, por lo que lo sacó de su bolsillo, esperando que no fueran _malas noticias…_

-¿Diga…?- contestó…

- _¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!-_ le gritó Shikamaru desde el otro lado, provocando que su tímpano gritara de dolor.

-¡A-AY!- alejó de inmediato el celular de su oído, pero de tal forma que casi pierde el equilibrio, extrañando a los cachorros, hasta que Fuyumi se resbaló y se salió del _"Porta bebé"_ , a lo que Naruto la agarró a tiempo de la pañoleta.

Suspiró, sumamente aliviado, mientras la zorrita ladraba, contenta.

- _¡CONTESTA!-_ reclamó Shikamaru.

-¡¿S-Shikamaru?! ¡¿Qué pasa-dattebayo?!- exigió saber Naruto poniendo a Fuyumi en su hombro, ignorando que comenzó a lamerle la mejilla.

- _ **Mira-hacia-abajo**_ \- habló el _Nara_.

-… ¿Abajo…?- parpadeó Naruto, y miró hacia la calle, para quedarse en blanco al ver que la mayoría de los aldeanos de la calle le estaban sacando fotos, o grabando...

Se quedó en blanco, horrorizado…

- _¡Están mandado fotos tuyas por internet con el título "Niñero-kage"! ¡¿Cómo has sido tan idiota?!-_ le gritó enfadado Shikamaru, leyendo la _"noticia de último minuto"_ desde su computadora, con una imagen del _Hokage_ parado en un poste con un _"Porta bebe"_ bien puesto, con los cachorritos en él…

No era una imagen respetable… **Definitivamente, no…**

-¡ESTO ES MALO!-chilló Naruto, alejándose de inmediato de la zona concurrida, para decepción de los aldeanos.

- _¡BIEN MALO SI KURAMA SE ENTERA DE ESTO!-_ le aseguró Shikamaru, enojado- _¡Tienes suerte de que él no sepa ocupar computadoras o celulares!-_

-¡¿YO?!- eso ofendió a Naruto, quien saltaba entre los techos, metiendo a Fuyumi al _"Porta bebé"_ \- ¡Todo esto es **tu culpa!** -

- _¡¿Cómo?!_ -

-¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL QUE ME METIÓ COMO NIÑERO-DATTEBAYO?! **¡TU!** ¡TODO ESTO TAMBIÉN ES TU RESPONSABILIDAD! ¡ASÍ QUE COMO MI _"MANO DERECHA"_ CAERÁS CONMIGO-DATTEBAYO!- aseguró enfadado Naruto, mientras los cachorros disfrutaban de las sacudidas al saltar y aterrizar.

- _¡ARG, QUE PROBLEMÁTICO!-_ Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza, fastidiado- _¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡TRAE A LOS CACHORROS AQUÍ! ¡Te ayudaré a cuidarlos...!-_ cedió, hasta notar algo en la foto de la computadora.

-¡Gracias, Shikamaru! ¡Esto era lo que necesitaba escuchar-dattebayo!- admitió Naruto, aliviado, cambiando de rumbo.

- _… Naruto…_ \- murmuró Shikamaru, extrañándolo- _… ¿Por qué en la foto salen_ _ **dos**_ _de los_ _ **tres**_ _cachorros en el "Porta bebé"?_ \- le preguntó, dejándolo mudo.

-... Se me perdió…- gimió Naruto.

Shikamaru se quedó de piedra…

- _ **¡ERES UN PROBLEMA VIVIENTEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-**_

* * *

 _A las afueras de Konoha…_

El _Equipo Konohamaru_ se encontraba en un claro del bosque, repasando los últimos detalles de la misión.

-¿Lo tienen claro?- les preguntó Konohamaru, cerrando un pergamino y guardándolo.

-Sí. Tenemos que desviar las rutas de los jabalí lejos de las tierras de cultivo de la aldea-asintió Sarada, acomodándose los lentes.

-Guiándolos hacia una zona con suficiente vegetación para ellos- agregó Mitsuki, a lo que su amiga asintió.

-Me alegra ver que estén atentos… **Algunos** _ **-**_ Konohamaru miró a Bolt, quien se había quedado mirando el celular- ¡Bolt!- lo llamó, extrañándolo- ¿Prestaste atención?- le preguntó, sonriendo enojado.

-¡Pues claro!- sonrió con altanería el rubio, sin dejar de mirar su celular, fastidiando a Sarada- Solo debemos llevar lejos a los jabalí, ¿no? ¡Es pan comido-dattebasa!-aseguró.

-¡No es pan comido, _shannaro!_ \- aseguró Sarada, algo ofendida.

-Es una misión que debemos cumplir en equipo- le recordó Mitsuki.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Así que por eso no me preocupo…- le aseguró Bolt haciéndole sonreír, hasta encontrarse con algo en el celular…

Lo que vio lo hizo enojar.

-¿Bolt?- se preocupó Sarada, hasta que el joven guardó de mala gana el aparato en su bolsillo.

-Iré a caminar-dattebasa- murmuró, alejándose.

-¡Oye, Bolt!- se molestó Konohamaru.

-Aun no es hora de la misión, ¿verdad?- le señaló Bolt, haciendo que el adulto suspirara.

-¿Qué le pasó? Estaba bien y después… se molestó…- se extrañó y preocupó Mitsuki.

Sarada frunció el ceño, y sacó su celular, haciendo sacudir un poco el llavero de mapache que tenía colgado…

-¡Esto es…!- se sorprendió la _Uchiha_ , tomando la atención de su compañero y maestro.

-¿Qué cosa…?-Konohamaru se asomó junto a Mitsuki, quedándose en blanco al ver la foto del _"Niñero-kage"._

-Oh. Parece que _Hokage-sama_ es algo _fotogénico_ \- sonrió con una gota en la cabeza Mitsuki.

-E-Estas fotos están rondando por todo internet…- murmuró Sarada, algo _shockeada_ -I-Incluso hay videos… No me extraña que el _shannaro_ esté tan enojado…-suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

" _Naruto-oniichan…"_ suspiró Konohamaru, rascándose la cabeza, sin poder creer que el _Hokage_ se metió en semejante… lio…

-¿Pero por qué lleva a Inari y Fuyumi en una mochila de bebé?- se extrañó Mitsuki, mirando el celular, dándole unos golpecitos al llavero de mapache.

-Es un _"Porta bebé"_ \- le explicó Konohamaru, tomando la atención de sus dos estudiantes- Aunque no me extraña que _Hokage-sama_ lo siga manteniendo-

-¿Manteniendo?- se extrañó el peliceleste.

-Sí…- asintió Konohamaru- Aun recuerdo cuando lo ocupaba con Bolt, y después con Himawari-chan- admitió, sorprendiendo un poco a los jóvenes.

" _Ya veo… Es el "Porta bebé" de Bolt y Himawari-chan… Shannaro…"_ Sarada vio por donde se había ido Bolt, comprendiendo _por qué_ su amigo se enojó…

El _"Porta bebé"_ en el que su padre lo había cuidado, y después a su hermanita… Y ahora… Lo ocupaba como si nada con los cachorros…

" _Shannaro… Lo ves de la forma equivocada"_ negó Sarada, aun algo preocupada.

Mientras, Bolt, apoyando la espalda en un árbol, miraba en su celular la imagen de su padre…

" _Tienes tiempo para trabajar… para estas tonterías… y no para…"_ apretó un poco el celular _"Eres un padre idiota-dattebasa…"_ sentenció, dolido, con los ojos entrecerrados…

* * *

 _Residencia Nara._

- **¡IDIOTAAAAAAAAA!-** resonó en el hogar, sobresaltando a Inari y a Fuyumi, que habían estado jugando debajo de la mesa del salón, mientras los adultos _trataban de conversar._

Naruto hizo una mueca, incómodo y avergonzado, mientras Shikamaru recuperaba el aliento.

-Y-Yoko está co-con Ne- _Pájaro-chan_ \- le recordó Naruto, intentando calmar a su amigo- Además si lo encontramos rápido no pasará nada, ¿no?-

-¿Cuándo fue que volviste a ser tan idiota…?- Shikamaru se tapó el rostro, fastidiado, ofendiendo un poco al rubio, mientras Inari y Fuyumi se asomaban a la mesa, observando las galletas que habían en esta.

-¡No entiendes el alcance que tienen estos cachorros-dattebayo!- aseguró Naruto, golpeando la mesa, sobresaltando a los zorritos- Por cierto… Te bañaste, ¿verdad?- lo quedó mirando, dejándolo en blanco-… Es que hueles a jabón... Demasiado…- admitió, tapando su nariz.

- **Repítelo…** \- sonrió enojado Shikamaru, con un tic en la ceja.

-¡Como sea! ¡Tú cuida a Inari y Fuyumi mientras voy a buscar a Yoko-dattebayo!- le ordenó Naruto, levantándose.

-¿Por qué no solo usas el _Sennin Mode_ para eso?- le preguntó Shikamaru, mirándolo caminar hacia la entrada.

-… Si lo hago…- murmuró Naruto, mirándolo de reojo-… T-Tal vez Kurama se dé cuenta…- gimió, dejándolo en blanco.

- **¡¿NI SIQUIERA LO HAS INTENTANDO, IDIOTA?!-** Shikamaru comenzó a zarandearlo, enojado.

-¡NO QUIERO ARRIESGARME A QUE SE ENTERE-DATTEBAYO!- aseguró el _Hokage_ , a la defensiva.

-¡Al menos trata!- ordenó Shikamaru, soltándolo.

-E-Esta bien…- suspiró Naruto, cerrando los ojos, comenzando a acumular _chakra_ natural.

En eso, Shikamaru escuchó un ruido extraño, por lo que miró a la mesa del salón, para sobresaltarse al darse cuenta que Inari y Fuyumi arremetían contra las galletas.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Fuyumi, sé de tu problema con el azúcar!- intentó agarrar a los cachorros, pero estos saltaron de la mesa, ladrándole.

- _¡Galetas!_ \- exigieron los dos hermanos, dispuestos a _pelear_ por el dulce, fastidiando al _Nara_.

Mientras, Naruto acumuló suficiente _chakra_ , activando el _Sennin Mode_.

" _Bien, con esto debería…"_ el rubio decidió concentrarse, para poder sentir la presencia de Yoko en la aldea…

No debería ser difícil… Debía tener un _chakra_ parecido al de Natsumi o al de Kurama…

Pero… pero lo que sintió lo dejó sorprendido…

[Naruto] lo llamó Kurama, sobresaltándolo de tal manera que desactivó el _Sennin Mode_ de golpe, extrañando a Shikamaru, quien sujetaba a los cachorros mediante el _Kagemane no jutsu_ , lo cual fastidiaba a los pequeñines, puesto que no sabían _por qué_ no podían moverse.

[¡K-Kurama! ¡¿Q-Qué pasa?!] intentó sonar calmado Naruto, pero no era muy fácil, puesto que sudaba a mares.

[… ¿Por qué entraste a _Sennin Mode?]_ le preguntó el _Biju_ , entrecerrando los ojos, asustando al rubio [Sentí como acumulabas _chakra_ natural… ¿Pasó algo?] exigió saber, serio.

[¡S-Solo quería entretener a los cachorros!] mintió rápidamente Naruto [¡Y-Ya sabes! ¡Como mis ojos cambian y todo eso-dattebayo!]sonrió, incomodo.

[…] Kurama hizo una mueca, pensativo y serio [… Ah….] suspiró, fastidiado [Bien… Pero no los asustes]

[¡Sí…!] asintió aliviado el rubio.

[Pero como un simple aviso] agregó el zorro, extrañando a su amigo [Si algo le llegase a pasar a **alguno** de mis cachorros…]comenzó a decirle, haciéndole tragar saliva [… **Voy a castrarte]**

Naruto se quedó de piedra…

[¿Entendido?] bufó el zorro, cortando la conversación mental, mientras Natsumi comenzaba, al fin, a hablar el tema de la reunión con el _Daimyo…_

* * *

-O-Oye, Naruto…- Shikamaru miró preocupado al rubio, que estaba de piedra- ¿Lograste encontrar a Yoko?-

-¡TIENES QUE AYUDARME, SHIKAMARU!- le suplicó Naruto, zarandeándolo, haciendo que su _jutsu_ se desactivara, a lo que Inari y Fuyumi cayeron esponjosamente en el tatami, sumamente extrañados- ¡DEBEMOS ENCONTRAR A YOKO CUANTO ANTES…! ¡LA INTEGRIDAD DEL _HOKAGE_ ESTÁ EN PELIGRO-DATTEBAYO!-

-¡C-Cálmate un poco!- se soltó Shikamaru- ¿Qué te parece que llames a los _ANBU?_ Creo que es la mejor opción para acortar terreno- le señaló.

-¡N-NO! ¡La pérdida de Yoko debe quedar en secreto! ¡Solo tú y yo lo sabemos…! ¡NO PUEDE EXTENDERSE ESTA NOTICIA-DATTEBAYO!-ordenó Naruto, llorando a mares, incomodando a Shikamaru.

-E-Espera un poco… Primero me pides que cuide de los cachorros, ¿y ahora que te ayude a buscar a Yoko? Yo no puede hacer clones como tú- le señaló, a lo que Naruto bajó la cabeza.

-Son todo un problema- escucharon, y miraron de inmediato a Temari, quien, en la entrada del salón, los miraba cruzada de brazos.

-¡¿T-Temari…?!- se sorprendió Shikamaru, mientras los cachorros, que habían vuelto a _atacar_ el plato de galletas, levantaron la cabeza, con sus mejillas infladas a mas no poder por el embeleco- ¡Pensé que habías ido a ver a Ino y Karui!-señaló.

-Se canceló- suspiró la mujer, mirando a los cachorros, siendo tal su mirada que Inari tragó, pero no por la comida, sino por el miedo que le dio de golpe, extrañando a Fuyumi- Parece que hubo un problema con unas flores e Ino fue ver lo que pasaba… -miró a Naruto, quien parpadeó, incomodo.

-E-Esto… P-Puede explicarlo…- aseguró Shikamaru, nervioso.

-Escuché todo el escándalo con solo entrar a _"mi tranquilo hogar"_ \- informó Temari, haciendo que el _Hokage_ y su _Mano Derecha_ agacharan la cabeza- ¿Así que qué esperan?- los miró fastidiada, tomando la atención de ambos- No deberían seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Ambos serán responsables si le pasa algo a Yoko- les dijo, seria.

-Sí. Gracias, Temari- agradeció Naruto, antes de irse por el pasillo.

-Ten cuidado con los cachorros- le aconsejó Shikamaru antes de seguir a su amigo.

-Sí…- Temari vio como abrían y cerraban la puerta de la casa, para después mirar a los cachorros.

Fuyumi seguía pendiente de lo que quedaba de galletas, en cambio Inari la miraba con el pelaje erizado.

-¿Oh? ¿Así que te doy miedo?- sonrió levemente Temari, sobresaltando a Inari.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr- le gruñó ofendido el zorrito rojo, extrañando a Fuyumi- ¡Fuyu, juguemos!- le ladró a su hermanita.

- _¡Shipi!_ \- asintió divertida la zorrita, a lo que ambos se bajaron de la mesa, comenzando a morder las patas de esta.

-¿Oh…?- sonrió de lado Temari, y se mordió el pulgar.

Hubo una pequeña explosión de humo en el salón que extrañó a los cachorros, quienes dejaron de roer las patas de la mesa.

- _¿Bom?_ \- parpadeó extrañada Fuyumi.

Entonces, de golpe, se clavó frente a los hermanitos una guadaña llevada por una comadreja con un parche en el ojo, siendo tal el susto que se fueron corriendo a una esquina del salón, con el pelaje erizado por completo.

-Me alegra mucho que se diviertan- confesó Temari, acercándose a los cachorros, con su enorme abanico en mano, mientras _Kamatari_ , su invocación, se subía a su hombro- Pero, lamentablemente para ustedes, en esta casa no se aceptan _"niños problemáticos"_ \- sonrió de lado, asustando a los cachorros- Conmigo no podrán pasarse de listos como con mi marido o _"Ramen-oniichan"_ , así que será mejor que se comporten, sino…- miró a Kamatari, que frunció el ceño.

- _¡S-SHIPI!-_ asintieron Inari y Fuyumi, asustaditos…

* * *

No podía… No podía dar un paso más…

 _Pájaro-chan_ llevaba a rastras a Yoko en la espalda por unos callejones, porque el pequeñín, después de caminar unas cuadras, se cansó tanto que se quedó dormido, para su horror…

No… Ya no podía… El pequeño le pesaba demasiado…

Sin que sus patas pudiesen moverse, _Pájaro-chan_ cayó al piso, agotado, siendo tal el suave movimiento que Yoko despertó, confundido.

El cachorro bostezó, mostrando sus pequeños y blancos colmillos, para después chasquear la lengua, con un poquito de flojera. Miró extrañado a _Pájaro-chan_ , quien parecía realmente exhausto.

- _¿Tash ben?_ \- le preguntó, curioso, a lo que el ave pio levemente, llorando a mares.

Yoko sonrió y le lamió la mejilla, baboseándolo en el proceso.

Contento, se bajó del pájaro, para notar que estaba en un lugar diferente. ¿Se había quedado dormido?

Parpadeó, curioso, hasta que, de golpe, sintió una presión en el pecho que le dolió tanto que gimió. _Pájaro-chan_ levantó la cabeza de inmediato, mirando al cachorro, quien se sentó, temblando un poco.

Extrañado, Neji se le acercó, para ver que el pequeñín tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, gimiendo. Le pió, preocupado, tomando su atención.

- _P-Pajalito…_ D-Duele…- gimió Yoko, bajando las orejas.

Neji, preocupado, le sobó la espalda con su ala, pero el zorrito tembló de dolor, gimiendo.

Entonces, de afuera del callejón se comenzó a escuchar una discusión, lo que tomó de inmediato la atención de _Pájaro-chan,_ sin darse cuenta que al escuchar eso Yoko cerró con mayor fuerza los ojos. El ave frunció el ceño, y, con precaución, se dirigió al final del callejón, asomándose, para ver que el origen era la discusión entre el dueño de una verdulería y un cliente insatisfecho, la cual uno de los clones de Naruto era el intermediario.

Eso alegró al ave, puesto que un clon de Naruto era suficiente para poder regresar a la _Residencia Uzumaki_ , pero se sobresaltó al notar que la discusión entre los dos aldeanos se volvía demasiado fuerte…

Parece que era una disputa por unos bichos en las lechugas o algo así.

Neji negó… Por cosas así las personas podían enfurecerse demasiado fácil…

Miró para atrás, para piarle a Yoko, pero se asustó al darse cuenta que el cachorro no estaba…

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El ave, totalmente alarmado, comenzó a correr por los callejones, intentando aletear, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para emprender vuelo…

¡SOLO HABÍA QUITADO LA VISTA POR UNOS SEGUNDOS…! ¡Y SE LE ESCAPA EL CACHORRO…!

¡¿CÓMO ESE DÍA TERMINÓ SIENDO TAN FATÍDICOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!

* * *

Tenía que alejarse… Alejarse de los gritos de esos humanos…

Esos eran los pensamientos que recorrían a Yoko, quien, asustado por aquella discusión, incrementado por el dolor en su pecho, había decidido alejarse cuanto pudo de aquel lugar…

Casi sale de un callejón cuando unas cajas cayeron de un carruaje, asustándolo y haciendo que se ocultara tras un tarro de basura. Se asomó, asustado, para ver como el dueño del carruaje le reclamaba a los que debían subir la carga al vehículo, quienes se defendieron…

Entonces, el dolor en su pecho aumentó, mientras los gritos de enojo de los humanos resonaban en sus orejitas… asustándolo y agobiándolo…

Negó asustado, y se tapó las orejas con sus manitas, tratando de no oír los gritos, pero resonaban tanto en su cabeza que volvió a emprender una huida, corriendo por los callejones, hasta que salió por uno, adentrándose sin querer a una calle, de tal manera que los aldeanos trataron de esquivar aquella pequeña bola de pelos que corría entre sus pies.

Totalmente asustado, Yoko no se había dado cuenta que ahora corría por la calle, ante la mirada sorprendida de varios aldeanos que no pudieron notar quien era entre tanto gentío… Pero el pequeño podía escuchar… No, podía sentir perfectamente los gritos de enojo de los comerciantes, de una pareja que estaba por romper, el plan de unos niños que iban a lanzarle una bomba con agua a un anciano de malas pulgas, la discusión entre unos _Chunin_ , los comentarios mal intencionados de unas mujeres mayores con respecto a una conocida…

Todo eso… Todo eso lo sintió, atormentando su cabeza y su pequeño corazón…

Logró salir de la calle, ocultándose en otro callejón, mientras algunos aldeanos se preguntaban si había sido una rata enorme o algo así…

No se detuvo, ni miró por donde iba, por lo que no se percató de las cajas de cartón con las que chocó, y que al mismo tiempo amortiguaron el choque.

El pequeño quedó boca arriba, encima de las cajas, asustado ante el repentino silencio en el que se encontró… pero… aun así… le dolía el pecho…

Comenzó a gemir, asustado por aquel horrible torbellino que había sentido, por lo que, sin poder aguantarlo más, comenzó a llorar, restregando sus ojos con sus manitas.

- _¡M-Ma…! ¡Ma…!_ \- llamó, asustado, acurrucándose en las cajas- _¡Quelo_ a mi _Ma!-_ gimió, nervioso- _¡Paaaaa!_ \- lloró.

Pero se quedó quieto al sentir un maullido, por lo que, lentamente, miró hacia arriba, para ver en el techo a una jauría de gatos, que lo miraban maullando amenazadoramente…

Gatos…

Si el pequeño había sentido terror hace unos momentos, eso ahora no se comparaba con lo que sentía **ahora** …

Le temía a los gatos… Le daban terror la mirada, sus voces, sus colas… Todo… Tanto así, que le era muy difícil ver a su tía Matatabi _…_

Asustado, trató de alejarse bajándose del montón de cajas, corriendo de inmediato, pero uno de los gatos se le abalanzó, haciéndolo rodar y chocar con un esponjoso sonido contra unas bolsas de basura, quedando boca abajo.

Gimió, asustado, sin atreverse a moverse, viendo como los gatos bajaban del techo, acercándose a él…

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué eran así con él los gatos…? No lo entendía…

¿P-Por qué lo odiaban…?

Tenía miedo… Ya se acercaban… Estaba solo… Tenía miedo…

- _¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-_ llamó, asustado, llorando…

Entonces, los gatos se le abalanzaron…

* * *

Kurama abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo un sudor frío, por lo que levantó la cabeza, tomando la atención de los _ANBU_ , mientras Natsumi le informaba al _Daimyo_ sobre uno de los temas de la reunión.

" _¿Q-Qué de-demonios…?"_ pensó el _Kyubi_ , aun sintiendo un sudor frio _"¿Qué demonios fue_ _ **eso**_ _...?"_

No había pasado nada malo… ¿verdad…?

* * *

 _ **Oh-oh…**_

 _ **¿Qué creen que pase ahora, queridos lectores…?**_

 _ **¿Será bueno… o malo…?**_

 _ **Sorry por dejarlos con SEMEJANTE MOMENTO, pero estoy en periodo de exámenes. Aun así, mis dedos pedían que escribiera esto, así que me hice el tiempo y decidí publicar un nuevo cap [espero que no quelan liquidarme^^']**_

 _ **Otra vez, Zoe. Otra vez actualizando en la madrugada [01:37] Muy mal, muy mal^^'**_

 _ **¡Espero hayan disfrutado el cap! [no me maten, plisss^^'] ¡Y ténganme paciencia:)! [no me maten, plisss^^'x2]**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar XD!**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


	5. Se te olvidó que esta vida da vueltas

_**Se te olvidó que esta vida da muchas vueltas**_

* * *

El pequeño Yoko tenía cerrado sus ojos, llorando un poco y temblando de miedo, sentía la presencia de los gatos que se acababan de abalanzar a él… pero… ¿por qué no pasaba nada?

Segundos después de percatarse de eso, sintió que algo se puso encima de él, por lo que, temerosamente, abrió apenas sus ojos rojo sangre, para quedarse atónito al presenciar al enorme _bulldog_ de pelaje oscuro, con un collar de púas, una chaquetita azul y la banda de _Konoha_ en una de sus patas delanteras. También traía puesto en el lomo un cinturón conectado a dos cajitas de mimbre con verduras, quedando una a cada lado.

El enorme _Ninken_ , encima del pequeño zorrito, miró amenazadoramente a los felinos callejeros, quienes le gruñeron retrocediendo varios pasos, pero, cuando el perro frunció el ceño, huyeron despavoridos, alejándose del callejón.

Yoko parpadeó, mirando sorprendido la huida de todos esos gatitos malos. Alzó la mirada, para ver mejor al _Ninken_ , quien se movió para ya no estar encima del pequeñín, sentándose a su lado, mirándolo seriamente.

- _… ¿Pelo?-_ Yoko ladeó la cabeza, curioso.

Conocía a los _perros,_ pero no solía tener mucho contacto con ellos. Al que más conocía era a _Akamaru_ y su cachorrito, con el que a veces jugaban él y sus hermanos… pero nada más.

El _Ninken_ solo miró al pequeño Yoko, quien se percató que aún seguía boca abajo, por lo que comenzó a mover sus patitas traseras para por fin levantarse, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza para despejar sus ideas.

Aun seguía teniendo temor… Aun le dolía el pecho… Pero, al menos, sabía que estaba a salvo. Ese enorme _pelo_ no parecía malo.

Aun así… quería a su papi… y a su mami…

El recordar a sus padres hizo que bajara las orejitas, con sus labios temblando, a punto de llorar. El enorme _bulldog_ se percató de ese detalle, por lo que se inclinó y olfateó al zorrito, sobresaltándolo, pero después haciéndole reír a causa del cosquilleo.

-¡Buru!- escuchó Yoko, por lo que levantó las orejas y comenzó a mirar para todos lados.

El _bulldog_ , en cambio, miró hacia la entrada del callejón, por lo que el zorrito lo imitó, para ver acercarse a un perro faldero un poco más grande que él, con los mismos accesorios que el perro a su lado, solo que la banda la tenía en la cabeza.

-Buru, no te vayas de esa forma. No es agradable caerse de tu cabeza cuando decides correr sin aviso- le señaló Pakkun a su amigo, aunque ni su voz ni la expresión de su rostro denotaban molestia, más bien aburrimiento.

Buru, en vez de responder, miró a Yoko, quien se había quedado mirando sorprendido a Pakkun. Cuando el pequeño _ninken_ miró al zorrito, este se sobresaltó y escondió detrás del _bulldog_ , aunque dejó su esponjosa cola a la vista.

-Vaya, vaya… Un _Kyubi_ en miniatura. Eres uno de esos famosos cachorros, ¿no?- señaló Pakkun, haciendo que Yoko se asomara, parpadeando- Pensé que eras una ardilla. Estoy sorprendido, apenas y puedo no quedarme perplejo- aseguró, aunque no lo aparentaba.

-… _Pelo enojón_ \- murmuró Yoko, curioso.

-No estoy enojado. ¿No ves mi expresión de felicidad?- se señaló Pakkun, confundiendo más al pequeñín- Entonces, ¿por él me dejaste tirado?- miró a Buru, quien asintió- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué no estás en la residencia _Uzumaki?_ \- volvió a mirar al zorrito, para darse cuenta que no estaba- ¿Eh?- parpadeó, y se percató que el pequeñín se le acercó cautelosamente por otro lado, olfateándolo con sumo cuidado- _**Bu**_ \- lo miró, sobresaltándolo y que su pelaje se erizara- Mira, eres muy asustadizo. Supongo que por eso eres un cachorro, ¿no?- señaló Pakkun, mirando al pequeñín acurrucado en el piso tapándose la cabecita con las manos, asustado por lo de recién.

En eso, Buru ladró un poco, tomando la atención de Pakku.

-¿Gatos territoriales?- parpadeó el perro, a lo que su compañero asintió- _Asustadín_ , ¿te atacaron unos gatos?- miró a Yoko, quien se sentó, asintiendo- Ya veo. Buru sintió el peligro y vino en cuanto pudo. ¿No ves su carita? Es todo un cariñoso con los pequeños. Es la niñera perfecta- le aseguró al zorrito, señalando al _bulldog_ , quien seguía con una expresión seria, lo que confundió mucho al cachorro- Aun así, que una manada de gatos ataquen a un cachorro es bastante malo. Ah, no puedo contener mi ira- sentenció, pero, como seguía sin haber cambio alguno en su expresión.

Yoko ladeó la cabeza, ya totalmente confundido con aquellos dos _pelos_.

-Como sea, supongo que tendrías que regresar a la _Residencia Uzumaki_ , ¿no?- señaló Pakkun, haciendo parpadear al pequeño- Escuché rumores de que Naruto te estaba cuidando junto a los otros cachorros del _Kyubi_ , ¿verdad?-

-… _¿Kuby?_ \- parpadeó extrañado Yoko.

-Tu padre- explicó Pakkun, sentándose frente al cachorrito.

- _Nop-_ negó Yoko, extrañando al _Ninken-_ _Pa_ es _Kulala_. _Ma_ es _Natsuchi_ \- sonrió, contento de saberse los nombres de sus padres… a su manera…

-Bueno, ellos mismos- suspiró Pakkun- Escucha, _Asustadín_. Kakashi, el _Sexto Hokage_ , nos invocó antes de irse de vacaciones, para que apoyáramos a _Konoha_. Ahora mismo, Buru y yo estamos en una misión, por así decirlo- le explicó Pakkun, aunque el pequeño ladeó la cabeza, algo confundido- Y es bastante importante, así que no podemos llegar tarde. ¿Lo entiendes? No podríamos llevarte a casa con _Pa_ y con _Ma_ -

- _P-Pelo…_ \- gimió Yoko, bajando las orejas.

Buru le ladró a Pakkun, haciéndolo ladear la cabeza.

-¿Llevárnoslo? Bueno…- el _Ninken_ pequeño miró a Yoko, quien levantó las orejas, sonriendo al escuchar que no estaría solo- No nos llamaron para ser niñeros…- murmuró, haciéndolo bajar las orejas, hasta que Buru volvió a ladrar- Tampoco es como si lo fuera a dejar solo. Esos gatos de seguro volverían para convertirlo en tapete- negó con la cabeza, para después suspirar- Oye, _Asustadín_ \- llamó a Yoko, quien parpadeó, expectante- Te llevaremos con nosotros, siempre y cuando prometas ser un buen chico, ¿entendido?-

- _¡Shipi!_ \- asintió contento Yoko, moviendo su colita.

-Si te portas bien, incluso te permitiré tocas mis _almohadillas_ \- Pakkun le mostró una de sus patitas, extrañando al pequeñín- Son muy suavecitas, te lo aseguro- informó, haciendo que Yoko parpadeara, observando las almohadillas del _Ninken…_

Se veían muy… suavecitas y esponjosas.

Se miró una mano, sabiendo que él no tenía almohadillas, a diferencia de sus hermanos y su madre, lo que le ha hecho preguntarse cómo sería tener una…

-¿Trato hecho, _Asustadín?_ \- le preguntó Pakkun, moviendo un poco su pata, observando como los ojos de Yoko seguían el movimiento, indicando que estaba _hipnotizado_ con las almohadillas.

- _¡Oki!_ \- sonrió el zorrito.

-Perfecto. Ahora vamos, _Matsuko_ debe estar esperando aun las verduras- sentenció Pakkun, subiendo de un salto a la cabeza de Buru, quien se levantó, y miró a Yoko, que parpadeó.

Entonces, para susto del cachorro, el _bulldog_ abrió su enorme hocico, y le mordió sin hacer daño, haciendo que la mitad superior de su cuerpo se encontrase en el interior de la boca del perro, dejando el resto al aire libre.

-Vamos, Buru. No es hora de jugar con los más pequeños- lo regañó tranquilamente Pakkun, observando como Yoko sacudía sus patas traseras intentando salir del interior de la boca del enorme _Ninken_ , quien, ignorando sus esfuerzos, comenzó a caminar, saliendo del callejón y adentrándose en la atareada calle…

* * *

-Me niego rotundamente a usar **esto** \- aseguró Shikamaru, quien saltaba por los tejados junto a Naruto. En sus manos, tenía unas gafas de sol que venían junto a una barba artificial.

-Escucha, Shikamaru. Si se filtra la información de que el _Hokage_ y su mano derecha perdieron a un pequeño cachorro, seremos el hazmerreír por más de un mes-dattebayo- le aseguró Naruto, quien sí tenía puesto las gafas y la barba.

-¡No es mi culpa de que se te perdiera un cachorro!- le recordó molesto Shikamaru- ¡Y no puedo creer que **realmente** te lo has puesto! ¡El único hazmerreir aquí eres **tú!** \- sentenció, fastidiado.

-Q-Que horrible… Shikamaru, te aprovechas de la nobleza de tu jefe-dattebayo- gimió Naruto, fastidiando más a Shikamaru.

" _¿Q-Qué ha pasado con Naruto? ¿Acaso el miedo de lo que le podría hacer Kurama si se entera de esto lo ha puesto tan nervioso que actúa demasiado hiperactivo?"_ pensó Shikamaru, observando al rubio _"Aunque no me extrañaría… Solo le desearía a mi enemigo sufrir la ira de Kurama"_ negó con la cabeza, consciente que tendría que acostumbrarse a este _estado-nerviosismo_ del _Hokage._

-Por cierto, ¿al menos ya sabes la zona en la que podría estar Yoko?- le preguntó el _Nara_ , tomando la atención de Naruto.

-Sí. Detecté su _chakra_ en la zona este del comercio de la aldea- contestó, sonriendo un poco.

 _-¿E-Este?_ Oye, oye. Eso está muy lejos de tu casa- señaló Shikamaru, algo sorprendido- Ese pájaro tuyo sí que tiene una gran cantidad de fuerza- negó con la cabeza.

-C-Cierto…- sonrió incomodo Naruto, consciente de que Neji no lo hizo a propósito.

-… Además- murmuró Shikamaru, mirando serio a su amigo, extrañándolo- Me pareció que, cuando usaste el _Modo Sennin_ , sentiste **algo más** que Yoko, ¿no es así?- le preguntó, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

En vez de sorprenderse, Naruto simplemente sonrió con tristeza.

-No… Fue algo que me tomó desprevenido…- murmuró el rubio, mirando hacia adelante.

-¿Un intruso? ¿Es algo peligroso para la aldea?- le preguntó de inmediato Shikamaru, pero su amigo negó.

-No es nada de eso… Es solo que me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle-dattebayo-admitió Naruto, y le sonrió a su mano derecha- Pero no es nada grave. Confía en mi-dattebayo-

-…- Shikamaru lo miró, serio, pero después suspiró, desistiendo- Ya sabes que confío en ti- le recordó.

-¡Entonces ponte las gafas y la barba! ¡No quiero que nos reconozcan-dattebayo!- le ordenó Naruto, señalándolo dramáticamente.

-¡No voy a ponerme esto! ¡Es un fastidio!- aseguró Shikamaru, enojado.

Naruto miró hacia adelante, inflando las mejillas, amurado, lo cual fastidió al _Nara._

" _Aun así…"_ Naruto frunció levemente el ceño _"Lo que detecté… El chakra de Yoko…"_ respiró hondo _"Tengo que hablar de esto con Kurama… Aunque me atrevería a decir que él ya se lo imagina-dattebayo"_

* * *

 _En un lugar de Konoha…_

En una casa rústica de un piso, de color gris, los _gennin_ del _Equipo Moegi_ trabajaban sacando las malas hierbas del humilde patio de la residencia, mientras Moegi los observaba parada al lado de una anciana delgada, quien, sentada en una silla de balanceo de mimbre, disfrutaba del leve viento que circulaba en la zona con una taza de té en mano.

-E-Esto es… m-muy problemático…- murmuraba Shikadai, sacando las malas hierbas de un sector, algo fastidiado con aquella tarea.

-No hay nada que hacer. Seguimos siendo _gennin_ \- le recordó Inojin, metiendo las malas hierbas que sacó en una bolsa de plástico- Son estas las misiones las que normalmente deberíamos tener-

-O las que les gusta a Moegi-sensei- murmuró Shikadai, haciendo sonreír con una gota en la cabeza a su amigo.

-Los escuché- les hizo notar Moegi, sobresaltando a ambos jóvenes- Escuchen. Este tipo de misiones es para que entiendan como las cosas más simples cuestan trabajo, y especialmente para que ustedes dos se tomen en serio las cosas- agregó, a lo que sus alumnos miraron para otro lado, haciéndose los desentendidos.

-Son unos niños bastante hiperactivos, Moegi-chan- le sonrió la anciana, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras tomaba un poco de té.

-No lo crea así, Matsuko-obasan- le aseguró la _jounin_ , sonriendo- Shikadai solo piensa que todo es problemático, e Inojin siempre tiene la cabeza en las nubes- negó con la cabeza- Tengo que ser estricta con ellos- sentenció.

-Vamos, vamos. Siguen siendo niños- sonrió Matsuko.

-Hablan como si no estuviéramos aquí…- le hizo notar Inojin a Shikadai.

- _Tsch._ Así son las mujeres, especialmente las adultas. Actúan como si no existiéramos- bufó el pelinegro.

-Por cierto…- murmuró Inojin- Gorda, ¿por qué has estado tan callada?- miró a Chocho, quien no había hablado mucho, más bien, estaba quieta, dejando de sacar las malas hierbas- ¿Qué te pasa?-

-…- pero la morena no lo miró, sino que miraba cuidadosamente las hierbas en su mano-… ¿Cómo sabrán?- pensó en voz alta, haciendo que sus compañeros se pusieran azules.

-¡No te lo puedes comer!- le aseguraron de inmediato Shikadai e Inojin.

-¿Y por qué no?- les preguntó Chocho, mirándolos, con un brillo en los ojos que exigía comía, muy digno de Natsumi.

-Ya está pensando con la panza…- suspiró Inojin, rascándose la cabeza, mientras Shikadai negaba con la cabeza, fastidiado.

-¿Qué importa? Si se enferma no será nuestra culpa…- murmuró el _Nara_.

-No saben tan mal- aseguró Chocho, masticando un poco.

-¡¿TE LAS COMISTE?!- la quedaron mirando sus compañeros.

-Son ricas, tengan un poco- les ofreció, sobresaltándolos.

-Por favor…- suspiró Moegi, observando como Chocho trataba de hacer que Shikadai se tragara las hierbas que le metió a la boca, e Inojin intentaba detenerla.

Matsuko sonrió, divertida al escuchar todo aquel escándalo.

Después de que Chocho hiciera probar y tragar las hierbas a sus compañeros de equipo, los tres _gennin_ terminaron de sacar las malas hierbas, y las dejaron en el basurero, terminando lo que faltaba de la misión.

-¿Ven que no fue difícil?- les sonrió Moegi, mientras sus dos alumnos se veían agotados, en cambio Chocho estaba tranquila, comiendo unas papas fritas.

-L-Lo dice cuando usted no hizo nada…- murmuró Shikadai, haciendo sonreír nervioso a Inojin.

-Muchas gracias, niños. Espero que haberme ayudado no les hubiera causado muchas molestias- les sonrió la anciana Matsuko, sobresaltando a los dos jóvenes.

-¡N-No fue ningún problema!- aseguraron de inmediato, estáticos.

-Yo me divertí- aseguró Chocho, sonriendo, con una papa en mano.

-Que alegría. Tengan, un pequeño premio- Matsuko sacó de sus bolsillos unas pastillas, haciendo que Shikadai e Inojin las recibieran sonrojados, en cambio Chocho ya sacaba el envoltorio de una.

-La misión terminó, pero podemos quedarnos un poco más, Matsuko-obasan- le aseguró Moegi a la anciana, quien sonrió y negó.

-Te lo agradezco, Moegi-chan, pero Pakkun-chan y Buru-chan me hacen compañía, así que no te preocupes- le sonrió la mujer, a lo que la _Jounin_ asintió, satisfecha.

El _Equipo Moegi_ se despidió de la dueña de casa, y, sin más, se retiraron.

-Es una abuelita muy tierna- sonrió Chocho, disfrutando de los dulces, mientras caminaban de regreso a informar el término de la misión.

-Me pregunto si todas las mujeres se vuelven así de tranquilas cuando llegan a esa edad…- murmuró Shikadai, haciendo sonreír incomodo a Inojin- Si es así, aun tendré que aguantar el genio de mi madre-

-Vamos, vamos. Shikadai, no hables así de Temari-san- le pidió Moegi- No vaya a ser que te escuche- agregó, sonriendo, haciendo que el joven se sobresaltara.

-…- Inojin se quedó pensativo, tomando la atención de su maestra- Moegi-sensei- la llamó, algo preocupado- Matsuko-obasan no es completamente ciega, ¿verdad?-

-Exacto. Ella solo sufre una ceguera parcial. Puede ver de forma limitada, pero aun así no puede hacer cosas solas, y es por eso que varias de las misiones que el _Hokage_ encarga es ayudarla con los quehaceres de su hogar-le señaló la peli naranja, sonriendo.

Eso dejó pensando a Inojin, lo que hizo sonreír a Moegi.

-Pero…- murmuró Chocho, dejando de comer, tomando la atención del equipo- ¿Qué le pasó a Matsuko-obasan?- miró a su maestra.

-… Bueno…- sonrió con tristeza Moegi, extrañando a Shikadai- Fue algo ya de hace muchos años. Antes de que ustedes o yo naciéramos- confesó, sorprendiéndolos.

-¿T-Tan anciana es?- murmuró Shikadai, recibiendo un leve tirón de mejillas por parte de su maestra.

-Ella tiene 63 años. No es tan vieja como quieres pensar. Lo que pasa es que es delicada- lo regañó Moegi, hasta notar que se acercaban dos _Ninken_ en especial- Ah, Pakkun, Buru- saludó.

-Hola, hola. ¿Ya terminaron con las hierbas?- preguntó Pakkun, mientras Buru se detenía levemente, haciendo que los _gennin_ parpadearan al notar que el enorme _bulldog_ tenía colgando de su hocico unas patas traseras café, y una cola bastante esponjosa, las cuales estaban bastante quietitas.

-Sí. Fue fácil- sonrió Moegi.

- _Sensei…_ \- la quedó mirando Shikadai, consciente de que ella no hizo nada.

-E-Este…- Inojin se agachó, mirando aquello que tenía agarrado Buru- ¿E-Es una ardilla?- preguntó, y se asustó junto con Chocho cuando aquellas patas comenzaron a moverse.

-Ah, es _Asustadín_ \- presentó Pakkun, ante la curiosa mirada de los humanos- Lo encontramos en la calle. Estará con nosotros un rato, y si se porta bien le permitiré tocar mis _almohadillas_ \- levantó una pata, a lo que Inojin y Chocho se acercaron, mirando las almohadillas del _Ninken._

- _¿Asustadín?_ \- parpadeó Moegi, pensando que aquello en el hocico de Buru era una ardilla.

-¿Por sus _almohadillas?-_ murmuró Shikadai, extrañado.

-Supongo que los _Nara_ nunca apreciaran la calidad de mis _almohadillas_ \- sentenció Pakkun, mientras Chocho acariciaba con su pulgar su patita.

-¡Son muy suaves~!- aseguró la morena, mientras Inojin se rascaba la mejilla, algo dudoso.

" _Q-que raro… E-Estoy seguro que he visto esa cola en otra parte…"_ pensó el rubio, mirando las patitas y la colita que sobresalían del hocico del _bulldog_.

-Bueno, bueno. El tiempo apremia. Nos vemos mañana- se despidió Pakkun, mientras Buru continuaba con la caminata.

"…" Shikadai los miró un rato, parpadeando un poco, mientras en su mente comenzaba a aclararse con respecto a aquella _ardilla_ … _"… Este es un gran problema…"_ suspiró, dándose cuenta de todo.

* * *

-Matsuko, ya llegamos- avisó Pakkun, mientras Buru entraba al jardín de la casa, en donde la anciana seguía sentada, disfrutando la brisa.

-Bienvenidos, bienvenidos- sonrió la Matsuko, levantándose- ¿Había mucha gente?- preguntó, agachándose a la altura de Buru, sin notar las patitas y colas que salían de su hocico.

-Un poquito, un poquito- sonrió Pakkun.

-Ya veo…- sonrió Matsuko, hasta notar los ruidos que hacía Yoko al intentar salir del hocico de Buru- ¿Hay alguien más?- preguntó, extrañada.

-Ah, sí. Trajimos a _Asustadín_. Buru- Pakkun miró a su amigo, quien abrió su hocico, a lo que Yoko resbaló por su lengua, cayendo sentado al piso frente Matsuko, completamente baboso.

- _B-Bleg…_ \- Yoko sacó la lengua, asqueado con tanta baba, intentando quitársela.

-Vaya. Es una… ardilla, ¿verdad?-Matsuko abrió un poco sus dañados ojos, viendo solamente el pelaje café de Yoko, tomando su atención.

Yoko parpadeó, algo sorprendido con ver a aquella humana de ojos verde agua… Era la primera vez que veía a un humano tan arrugado… Le llamó su atención su cabello blanco amarrado en un moño.

-No _shé_ \- aseguró el pequeñín, curioso.

-Mira, hablas- Matsuko tomó en brazos a Yoko, quien seguía mirándola, sumamente curioso- ¿Qué te pasó, _Asustadín-chan?_ Estás algo sucio- le sonrió, acariciándole el babeado pelaje.

- _Buchu peshao_ \- Yoko miró a Buru, quien seguía con una expresión de seriedad.

-Matsuko, lo que pasa es que Buru no se resistió a jugar con _Asustadín_. Él tiene el don de cuidar a los peques- aseguró Pakkun- Te aseguro que tiene una expresión de felicidad que se desborda y contagia. Yo estoy sonriendo mucho- agregó, pero, como siempre, las expresiones de los _Ninken_ era contraria a lo que decía, haciendo que Yoko los quedara mirando, sumamente confundido.

-Vaya, vaya. Debiste disfrutar mucho, _Asustadín-chan_ \- sonrió Matsuko- Pakkun, Buru. ¿Puedo encargarles la cocina?- les pidió, levantándose, cargando a Yoko, quien la miraba, curioso.

-Sí, no hay problemas. Sabes que es mi especialidad los caldos de carne- sonrió Pakkun, mientras Buru asentía- ¿Y qué harás?-

-¿Yo? Le daré a esta pequeña ardilla un buen baño. Se puede enfermar si sigue así- sonrió Matsuko, sin percatarse que el sucio pelaje de Yoko se erizó al escuchar la palabra _**baño**_.

-Ah, si vas a hacer eso te recomiendo mi _shampoo_ _Verde Floral_. Le dejará un agradable olor y su pelaje estará más brillante- le comentó Pakkun, levantando su patita.

-Está bien- sonrió Matsuko, mientras Yoko lloraba a mares, totalmente asustado…

* * *

 _Sala de Reuniones…_

Kurama apretó sus colmillos, bajando la cabeza, aun sintiendo aquel sudor frío que lo tomó desprevenido.

¿Qué había sido eso? Por unos momentos sintió que lo habían estado a punto de atacar, pero después de unos segundos sintió la abrupta sensación de vacío… para recordar que estaba en aquel cuarto con piso de _tatami_ , junto a tres _ANBU_ , entre ellos el desquiciado del dibujo, y su tonta pareja que por fin hablaba de cosas serías con el más tonto _Daimyo_ que había visto…

Negó con la cabeza, rascándose la frente, moviendo un poco su banda, bastante desconfiado con aquella sensación, la cual, además, le daba muy mala espina…

 **¿Qué rayos había sido eso…?**

Sus pensamientos se distrajeron cuando sus orejas se movieron al escuchar a la _Yokai_ de pelo rojo puntas negras.

-Y por eso, creo que _deberiamosh_ tener algún medio que permite que algunos _Yokai_ residan en _Konoha_ , y en las demás aldeas pequeñas de este país, para que el contacto entre los humanos y mi raza sea menos menor _pequeñitis-_ sentenció Natsumi, hablando frente a la pantalla que mostraba al _Daimyo_ de _Hi no Kuni_ , quien se abanicaba distraídamente.

Kurama se quedó mirando a su pareja, consciente de que ella trataba de sonar seria y formal, pero, bueno, ella era _Natsumi…_ Le era **imposible** ser **seria…**

La conocía desde hace cuatro años, y lo podía asegurar, y hasta apostar… Ella **nunca sería seria y formal…**

Kurama parpadeó un poco al percatarse que, realmente, eran cuatro años desde que conocía a la _Yokai_. Miró nuevamente a Natsumi, pensando en eso.

Con ella, había experimentado el otro tipo de _amor_ que existía. Uno que nunca hubiera podido aprender junto al _Sabio_ , Naruto, la mujer, sus mocosos, o sus hermanos…

Parte de él aún se avergonzaba y hasta molestaba por su forma de actuar con la _Yokai_ durante su estadía en _Uzushiogakure,_ cuando fue el incidente con los _Jashin_ y el desgraciado de Ryusei… El recordar que se había puesto tan _meloso_ y _sensible_ por sentir _ese tipo de amor_ le molestaba, especialmente ahora que se había acostumbrado y tenía la mente clara…

Aun así… A pesar de que esas cosas no fueran de su agrado… No se arrepentía.

Estar con Natsumi le hizo ver desde un punto de vista nuevo la vida… Y, aunque era en parte fastidioso, no negaba que no le atrajera…

Eran cuatro años, o un poco más, puesto que sus cachorros dentro de poco cumplirían un año y medio…

Sus cachorros…

Parte de él aun no aceptaba que era **padre** , y tenía **hijos** , por lo que aún le era difícil aceptar la situación, y se esforzaba para ser una figura paterna digna para sus hijos… Deseaba ser una…

Quería que sus cachorros vivieran sin el mismo temor que él vivió… El temor a los humanos…

No permitiría que pasaran por las mismas desgracias que él…

Frunció levemente el ceño, y decidió seguir observando como Natsumi hablaba con el _Daimyo_ , prefiriendo mejor no ser tan paranoico. De esa forma, la reunión sería más rápida y así sería menos tiempo sin sus cachorros…

Sí, a regañadientes lo admitía… Quería estar pronto con sus pequeños…

* * *

Los _seres_ a los que Yoko más temía eran los gatos. De eso no cabía duda alguna… Sin embargo, la _cosa_ que no le gustaba en absoluto… eran los baños.

Y, precisamente, para asombro suyo, estaba metido en un balde de agua tibia en el jardín de esa casa desconocida, sin su bufandita, mientras aquella humana de cabello blanco y piel arrugada restregaba suavemente en su espalda un jabón, sin dejar de sonreí.

¡¿En qué momento le pasó todo eso?! ¡Su mente estaba sumamente confundida! ¡Además que aún seguía desorientado al haber viajado dentro del hocico de ese _pelo!_

-¿Te gusta cómo está el agua, _Asustadín-chan?_ \- le preguntó Matsuko, mientras Yoko sacudía su pelaje, queriendo quitarse el jabón de encima.

En respuesta, el pequeñín la miró con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas infladas, gesto el cual, aunque él no sabía, era la combinación de la expresión de enfado de su padre y madre.

-¿Te gusta?- le volvió a preguntar la anciana, puesto que no distinguía la expresión del cachorro.

- _¡Nop!-_ ladró Yoko, negando con la cabeza, extrañando a la mujer- ¡No me _gutan_ los _bachos!_ \- aseguró, ofendido.

-Vamos, vamos. Te sentirás mucho mejor después de quedar limpio- le aseguró Matsuko, tomando una tasa a su lado y vertiendo el agua tibia encima de Yoko, quien cerró los ojos, con las mejillas infladas, para no tragar nada- Incluso tendrás más energía, _Asustadín-chan_ -

-Mm…- la miró amurrado Yoko- ¡No me _gutan!_ \- sentenció.

-No seas así. Recuerda que tienes que ser un buen niño- le recordó Matsuko, comenzando a acariciar por detrás de la oreja al cachorro, quien de inmediato cerró los ojos, disfrutando del gesto- ¿Te gusta?-sonrió.

- _Sh-Shipi_ \- sonrió Yoko, sin darse cuenta que, al ser rascado ahí, comenzó a tener un _tick_ en la patita, sacudiéndola inconscientemente, chapoteando un poco de agua.

-Mira que te gusta. Te escucho muy entusiasmado- sonrió Matsuko.

Eso extrañó a Yoko, quien levantó la cabecita, haciendo que la mujer comenzar a rascarle suavemente el mentón.

- _¿Ecuchar?_ \- parpadeó, extrañado.

-Ah, lo siento- sonrió apenada Matsuko- Es que, como te darás cuenta, no veo muy bien- le señaló, abriendo un poco sus dañados ojos.

-Mm…- Yoko la miró más curiosos- Son lindos- le sonrió, sorprendiéndola.

-Mira, mira. Eres un pequeño muy halagador- aseguró agradecida Matsuko, acariciándole la mejilla, lo cual alegró mucho a Yoko. El cachorro no sabía _por qué_ , pero le encantaba que le hicieran cariño en la mejilla- ¿Por qué crees que son lindos?- le preguntó, tomando su atención.

- _Puesh…_ \- meditó Yoko, cruzando sus bracitos, curioso, mientras Matsuko seguía pasándole el jabón- _Shon_ como _vidlio_ -sonrió, contento.

-Ya veo… Bueno, eso debe ser normal- aseguró Matsuko, siendo observada por el curioso y sonriente Yoko- Verás, pequeño _Asustadín-chan_. Yo no puedo ver muy bien- le informó, extrañándolo- Sufro un tipo de _ceguera parcial_ , que me permite ver un poco la luz, las siluetas y los colores, nada más- sonrió, sin saber que el pequeño se sorprendió ante eso- Aun así, no tengo problemas para moverme en mi casa, ni para hacer algunos quehaceres, puesto que nunca hago cambios. Además, siempre hay gente que viene a ayudarme. El _Hokage_ me ayuda mucho-sonrió, agradecida.

-… _¿Ramen-oniichan?_ \- parpadeó sorprendido Yoko. Se extrañó que, por lo que dijo, la anciana se riera levemente.

-Sí, he escuchado que ese es el plato favorito del _Hokage_ \- sonrió Matsuko, tirando suavemente un poco de agua en la espalda jabonada de Yoko, quien se había olvidado que lo estaban bañando, puesto que su atención estaba en aquella humana.

-… ¿Me _vesh?_ \- le preguntó, curioso.

-Bueno… solo puedo ver tu lindo color café- sonrió la anciana, acariciándole la cabeza.

-¡Tengo _naliz negla!_ \- ladró contento Yoko, haciendo sonreír a Matsuko- _Mish_ _olejitas_ _tambén_ son _neglas_ -movió sus largas orejitas, haciendo un tierno sonido- Y _mish_ ojitos son _lojos_ -

-Mira, mira. Suenas como todo un galán- le aseguró Matsuko, a lo que Yoko sonrió satisfecho, sonrojado- Pero jamás me imaginé que existiera una ardilla de ojos rojos- aseguró, moviendo su mano intentando agarrar el _shampoo_ , pero no podía ver bien la silueta.

Yoko se percató de eso, por lo que chapoteó a la otra orilla del balde, se asomó un poco y, con cuidado, agarro con su hocico el envase, haciendo sonreír a la anciana.

-Gracias, pequeñín- sonrió Matsuko, recibiendo el _shampoo_ por parte de Yoko, quien volvió a sonreír, sumamente contento.

Nunca antes había sentido que el baño podía ser tan… _divertido._

Matsuko puso un poco del líquido de aroma _verde florar_ en sus arrugadas manos, y comenzó a pasarlo en el pelaje de Yoko, haciéndole cosquillas. Cuando terminó de restregar suavemente el _shampoo_ , el pequeño había quedado con todo el pelaje lleno de burbujas verdes, las cuales desaparecieron cuando volvió a pasarle una taza con agua.

-¿Ves que no fue tan difícil, _Asustadín-chan?_ \- sonrió Matsuko, sacando al divertido Yoko con una toalla, abrigándolo, y, con cuidado, se dirigió a su silla-Hace un buen clima, y aún falta para que Pakkun y Buru terminen, ¿te parece quedarte un rato más con esta anciana y disfrutar del ambiente?- le preguntó, a lo que Yoko, con su pelaje goteando un poco, ladró, contento.

La anciana sonrió, y acomodó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla, mientras Yoko se acurrucaba en la toalla, sumamente contento.

Se sentía bien, ya no tenía miedo, y, lo mejor de todo, era que ya no le dolía el pecho…

Eso sí, extrañaba mucho a _Ramen-oniichan_ , a sus hermanos, y, especialmente, a _Pa_ y a _Ma_ , así que igualmente se sentía un poco nervioso. Aun así… se sentía muy bien junto a aquella ancianita que le costaba ver…

Ese pensamiento dejó algo preocupado a Yoko, quien levantó la cabeza, observando como Matsuko disfrutaba del leve viento que llegaba al lugar.

 _-¿Po ké?_ \- preguntó, tomando la atención de la anciana- _¿Po ké_ no _vesh?_ \- le preguntó, sumamente curioso.

-Jeje. Pensé que te habías dormido, pero tienes mucha energía- sonrió Matsuko, acariciando la cabeza de Yoko, quien sonrió.

- _¿Po ké?_ \- volvió a preguntar, sonriendo.

-…- Matsuko sonrió tristemente, acariciando el lomo del cachorro- No creo que un pequeño como tu deba saber, _Asustadín-chan_. Son cosas que los adultos entienden-aseguró.

-… _¿Po ké?_ \- sonrió Yoko, y se extrañó que la anciana se riera un poco.

-Para ser tan pequeño, estás lleno de curiosidad- sentenció Matsuko, a lo que Yoko sonrió avergonzado- Bueno, si estás así, solo te diré un poco- aceptó, a lo que el pequeño se alegró- Hace muchos años, cuando vivíamos en la época de las guerras, nuestra aldea sufrió un ataque- comenzó a relatarle, mientras Yoko la miraba, expectante- Nos atacó una criatura gigante, dejando mucho daño a su paso- suspiró tristemente- En ese momento, me encontré en el lugar equivocado. Aquel ser sacudió su garra cerca de mí, y el impacto me daño al igual que a mi hogar y a mi familia…- recordó con tristeza, mientras Yoko fruncía levemente el ceño, triste.

- _… ¿Pol… esho…?_ \- se atrevió a preguntar Yoko, a lo que Matsuko asintió.

-Sí… Aun así, sé que aquella criatura no tuvo la culpa- aseguró, sorprendiendo al cachorro- Cuando comprendí que él también era una víctima de la maldad de nosotros las personas, aprendí a perdonar- sonrió.

- _Esho…_ _¿esh beno?_ \- Yoko ladeó la cabeza, curioso.

-Sí. Cuando aprender a perdonar, y no guardar rencor innecesario, te sientes libre. Sientes que puedes vivir en paz- sonrió Matsuko.

-…- Yoko bajó las orejas, triste- _Pelo…_ no _vesh_ -

-Sí veo… No como todos, pero sí veo- le sonrió Matsuko, acariciando la cabeza del pequeño.

- _Pelo…_ \- gimió Yoko, temblando- _Pelo…_ \- gimió, cerrando los ojos, sin saber _por qué_ le afectó tanto escuchar aquel relato- L-Lo _shento…_ -

-Vamos, _Asustadín-chan_. No tendrías que disculparte- la anciana le acarició la mejilla, sintiendo la humedad en ella a causa de las lagrimitas que lloraba el pequeño.

-Lo _shento…_ Lo _shento…_ Lo _shento…_ Lo _shento…_ -gemía Yoko, sin saber _por qué_ tenía aquel… sentimiento de culpa…

Matsuko se preocupó un poco, por lo que decidió rascar detrás de la oreja del cachorro, siendo suficiente para que este dejara de llorar al comenzar a mover inconscientemente su patita trasera.

-No llores más. No hay necesidad de estar tristes- le aseguró, dejando de rascar, por lo que Yoko levantó la mirada, con sus ojitos rojo sangre brillando- Yo soy feliz- le sonrió.

Yoko abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y sonrió un poco.

-¿Estás mejor?- le preguntó Matsuko, secando un poco la espalda del pequeño con la toalla.

-… _¿P-Puedesh…?_ \- murmuró tímidamente Yoko, extrañando a la anciana- _¿C-Contalme mash shtorias?_ \- pidió, avergonzado.

-Una anciana como yo conoce cuentos muchos más alegres que los propios- sonrió Matsuko, alegrando a Yoko- ¿Te apetece escuchar esos cuentos?-

- _¡Shipi! ¡Shipi! ¡Shi~pi~!_ \- Yoko asintió varias veces la cabeza, entusiasmado.

-Veamos, veamos- sonrió Matsuko, acomodándose un poco, mientras Yoko la miraba, sonriendo expectante- ¿Qué te parece que te cuente sobre _El Destello Amarillo de Konoha?_ -sugirió, a lo que el cachorro sonrió más entusiasmado, con estrellitas en los ojos.

* * *

 _Residencia Nara._

En una de las habitaciones de la casa, Inari y Fuyumi estaban bien escondidos debajo de un mueble. Nunca se habían ocultado así, pero, tanto tiempo en ver como lo hacía Yoko, les había dado un poco de experiencia…

Y, esa experiencia, debía ser usada en el plano real… Debían esconderse hasta que el _**peligro**_ pasara…

Entonces, la puerta corrediza de la habitación se abrió de golpe, haciendo que ambos pequeños se taparan el hocico con sus patitas, mientras sus pelajes se erizaban al mismo tiempo.

Comenzaron a escuchar los fuertes y _rudos_ pasos de aquel que entró, haciendo que resonaran en las orejas de los cachorros, quienes aguantaban el llanto, esperando que el _**peligro**_ se fuera rápidamente.

Cuando se dejaron de escuchar aquellos amenazantes pasos, los pequeñines suspiraron, aliviados, pero no se esperaron que el mueble encima de ellos saliera volando por una ventisca, quedando ambos expuestos, sumamente quietecitos.

Los hermanos tragaron, y, mecánicamente, miraron para atrás, apreciando a Temari con Kamatari en el hombro, despidiendo tal aura, y mirándolos de tal manera que ambos se abrazaron, asustados.

-Así que… ¿pensaron que iban a huir de mi después de intentar escapar de casa?- les preguntó Temari, mientras los pequeños temblaban tanto que hacían ruido- ¿Creían que me verían la cara de tonta o algo así?- exigió saber, tronando sus nudillos.

Inari y Fuyumi comenzaron a llorar a mares, asustados.

- _¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

* * *

 _ **¡Bien, queridos lectores^^! ¡Disculpen la tardanza, pero he aquí el cap que todos esperaban!**_

 _ **Aunque, ya lo sé, los volvía a dejar en suspenso... ¿Inari y Fuyumi sobrevivirán a la ira de Temari^^'?**_

 _ **Me gustaría responder saludos, y escribir un poco más, pero Zoe tiene que terminar rápido para ir a dormir, porque mañana me iré al sur de Chile junto con Rila^^, así que estaré varios días fuera.**_

 _ **En compensación a esto, subí vaaarios dibujos de mis fics a mi blog, para que los vayan a ver^^**_

 _ **Sin más, me despido y me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía que lean^^'**_

 _ **¡Espero les haya gustado el cap! ¡Gracias por leer, y no olviden comentarv!**_

 _ **PD: para mis lectores que querían actualización, ya subí un cap de "El comienzo de los lazos"^^'.**_


	6. Aquellos libres encontrarán la paz

_**Aquellos que están libres del resentimiento, encontrarán la paz.**_

* * *

El cielo del atardecer de _Konoha_ se estaba tiñendo, de a poco, en un color morado, indicando que pronto anochecería…

En el hogar de Matsuko, Yoko parpadeó.

El zorrito, quien volvía a tener puesto su bufandita, estaba encima de la mesa del comedor de la residencia, observando curioso todos los objetos que estaban colgados, mientras la anciana revolvía en una olla un líquido rosado.

La mayoría de los objetos eran cuadros, con pinturas de lugares que nunca había visto. Había uno lleno de blanco, otro con césped y agua, otro con muchas rocas…

¿Qué eran esos lugares?

También había un enorme reloj de pared con forma de un pájaro medio regordete, y los muebles eran de madera muy linda. Encima tenían jarrones diferentes a los que tenían en la casa.

Además, todo el lugar estaba impregnado con una fragancia que no reconocía, pero lo relajaba.

Movió inconscientemente su nariz, curioso, mientras Pakkun y Buru lo observaban asomados a la mesa.

-Pareces muy sorprendido, _Asustadín_ \- le comentó Pakkun, saltando de la cabeza de Buru hasta al lado del cachorro, quien asintió, moviendo inconscientemente su cola- El hogar de Matsuko es bonito, ¿verdad? Como perro, me emociono mucho cuando tengo que venir. Te aseguro que las hierbas en su jardín no tienen un mal sabor- admitió, extrañando al pequeñín.

Yoko volvió a mirar los cuadros, tomando la atención de Pakkun, quien los miró.

-Ya veo, ya veo… Te interesaron las pinturas- le señaló Pakkun, haciéndolo parpadear- ¿No sabes lo que son?- el pequeño negó- Son, bueno… Como dibujos hechos por un profesional. Alguien que tiene años de experiencia en algo- le explicó.

-Woa…- se asombró Yoko, mirando aquel cuadro de puro blanco.

-Ah, eso es una montaña de nieve- le explicó Pakkun- Esa es una pradera con un río, y esta es una caverna subterránea- indicó los otros dos cuadros que el cachorro había visto, sorprendiéndolo- Pero esos no se comparan a este…- indicó el último cuadro, el cual el pequeñín no había visto, sobresaltándose al ver que representaba a un montón de perros sentados en una mesa jugando con cartas y fichas- Ah… Todo un clásico- sentenció, orgulloso, a lo que Buru asintió, de acuerdo.

Yoko, en cambio, ladeó la cabeza, frunciendo un poco el ceño y haciendo una mueca dudosa, sin entender muy bien lo _profesional_ que tenía la pintura.

-¿Te entretienes, _Asustadín-chan?_ \- le preguntó Matsuko, haciendo que girara saltando, moviendo la cola.

 _-¡Shi!-_ ladró, contento, observando como la anciana apagaba la cocina y servía en un plato el líquido rosa, tomando su atención.

-Espero que te guste. No tengo leche normal, pero sí de frutilla- le sonrió Matsuko, caminando con cuidado a la mesa y depositando el plato frente a Yoko, quien olió la leche, curioso- Dijiste que solo puedes comer leche, ¿verdad?-sonrió, al notar curiosidad en el cachorro.

- _Ramen-oniichan_ lo _diche_ \- sonrió Yoko-… _¿Ké_ _esh_ _flutilla?_ \- miró el tono rosado del líquido tibio, curioso.

-Es una fruta. Te aseguro que muy rica- le comentó Pakkun, moviendo su pata, mientras Matsuko servía el caldo de carne en tres platos, observada por Buru.

- _Pelo…_ el _rosha_ es de niña- murmuró Yoko, inflando una mejilla, desconfiado, y se extrañó cuando Matsuko no pudo evitar reírse, avergonzándolo.

-Bueno, si no lo quieres, mejor para mí- sentenció Pakkun, atrayendo el plato con su pata, hasta que Yoko lo miró inflando las dos mejillas, frunciendo el ceño, ofendido- Jeje. Mira, con esa expresión te pareces más a tu padre- comentó, y, a pesar de que su cara no lo denotaba, su voz parecía contenta, confundiendo al cachorro.

-Pakkun-chan, Buru-chan- los llamó Matsuko, dejando dos platos con comida en el piso, haciendo que los dos _Ninken_ levantaran las orejas, y fueran directamente a comer.

Yoko los miró, parpadeando curioso, y después a Matsuko, quien se sentó con cuidado, trayendo su cena.

-… _¿P-Pudishte vel?-_ le preguntó Yoko, mientras ella juntaba las manos, extrañándola.

-La posición de mi mesa y la cocina no han cambiado en muchos años, así que sé dónde está todo- le sonrió Matsuko, abriendo un poco sus ojos, haciendo sonreír a Yoko- Vamos, _Asustadín-chan_ , debes tomar la leche antes de que se enfríe- le recordó.

- _¡Shí!_ \- ladró el cachorrito, para después ver la leche de frutilla.

Aun algo reacio de tomar algo de _color niña,_ olfateó un poco el plato de leche, para después dar una primera probada…

El dulce sabor que experimentó su paladar fue suficiente para que todo su pelaje se erizara de inmediato…

-¿Qué tal…?- le comenzó a preguntar la anciana, hasta notar que Yoko había comenzado a tomar la leche exageradamente, salpicando un poco- Que bueno- sonrió, contenta al saber que le gustó.

-En verdad, igual al padre- sentenció Pakkun, con un trozo de carne en el hocico, mientras Buru tragaba unos fideos.

* * *

En una callejuela de _Konoha…_

-¡Por eso te digo…! ¡Utiliza el _Modo Sennin_ de nuevo!- le ordenó Shikamaru a Naruto, quien jugaba con sus dedos, nervioso- ¡Esa es nuestra única opción para encontrar a Yoko! ¡Ya se hizo muy tarde, y la reunión pronto terminará!- le señaló, molesto.

-¡Kurama se dará cuenta si utilizo de nuevo el _modo Sennin_ -dattebayo!- le recordó Naruto, acomodándose los lentes oscuros- ¡Y si se entera de esto…!- recordó la última amenaza del zorro, palideciendo de repente- ¡NO PODEMOS PERMITIR QUE ESO PASE-DATTEBAYO!-sentenció, asustado.

-¡Se enterará si no encontramos a Yoko, así que será lo mismo!- le reclamó Shikamaru, haciéndolo bajar la cabeza- ¡¿Qué acaso no te preocupa Yoko?!- le preguntó.

-¡Claro que me preocupa! ¡Es solo un cachorrito…!- le empezó a decir Naruto, hasta quedarse en blanco al ver a Shikadai en la entrada del callejón.

-¿Qué pasa…?- Shikamaru se da la vuelta si el rubio no lo retiene y de un golpazo le pone los lentes con la barba, tirándolo al piso- ¡¿A-A qué vino eso?!- exigió saber, adolorido.

-…- Shikadai se acercó a ambos adultos, dejándolos quietos.

-¡Ho-Hola, jovencito!- saludó Naruto, acomodándose la barba, mientras Shikamaru miraba mecánicamente para otro lado.

-…- el joven los miró, fastidiado, para después suspirar- Matsuko-obasan-murmuró, extrañándolos.

-¿E-Eh? ¿Q-Qué tiene ella?- parpadeó Naruto, confundido.

-Yoko está en casa de Matsuko-obasan- murmuró Shikadai, fastidiado.

-¡¿EH?!- lo miraron atónitos los dos adultos, tanto así que se les cayeron los lentes y barbas.

-¡¿C-Cómo fue a parar ahí?!- preguntó Shikamaru, atónito.

-Vi a dos de los _Ninken_ de Kakashi-san llevarlo ahí, después de que acabamos de quitar sus malas hierbas- explicó Shikadai, rascándose el cuello.

-Cierto. Este mes les tocaba a Pakkun y a Buru- recordó Naruto, meditando.

-Tú… ¿Estuviste ahí y no lo trajiste?- le preguntó Shikamaru, algo exasperado.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? No soy una niñera que no cumple su trabajo- bufó Shikadai, haciendo que sus palabras fueran un golpazo para ambos adultos.

-¡Aun así, gracias, Shikadai!- agradeció Naruto, antes de salir corriendo.

-Al menos ya me quité este peso de encima- suspiró el joven, dispuesto a irse pero la mano firme de su padre se posó en su hombro, dejándolo quieto.

-Ya que estás haciendo favores, hijo, ¿podrías llevar a Inari y Fuyumi a la casa del _Hokage?_ \- le pidió Shikamaru, sonriendo enojado- Tu madre los está cuidando-

-¡¿Ah?! ¿P-Por qué yo?- le preguntó Shikadai, señalándose, fastidiado.

-Ya que no eres niñera, al menos se un mensajero- sentenció su padre, soltándolo y siguiendo a Naruto.

-¡Arg…! ¡Esto es un fastidio!- bufó Shikadai, pensando que tal vez los hubiera dejado sin la información-… ¡¿EH?! ¡¿M-MAMÁ ESTÁ SOLA CON LOS CACHORROS?!- se percató recién de ese detalle, poniéndose azul…

Su madre…exigente y peligrosa… Los cachorros… traviesos y pillos…

-¡E-Esto es un problema!- sentenció, y corrió hacia su casa, consciente de lo que su madre podría hacer con tal de que los cachorros no hicieran de las suyas…

* * *

 **-¡¿QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ?!-** resonó el rugido del _Kyubi_ en medio del _Monumento Hokage_ , lo cual fue oído levemente por los aldeanos que hacían las compras nocturnas.

El salón donde se efectuaban las reuniones entre la _Representante Yokai_ y el _Daimyo_ se encontraba en un edificio ubicado en el _Monumento Hokage_ , específicamente cerca del rostro del _Cuarto Hokage._

En aquel momento, Kurama miraba totalmente sorprendido la reconstrucción de una parte de la _Mansión Hokage_ , mientras Natsumi, y los tres _ANBU_ a su lado estaban en completo silencio.

-¡WOA~! ¡No sabía que iban a remodelar la _Mansión!_ \- admitió Natsumi, regresando en sí- Naruto si quería darnos una sorpresita _sorpresoba~_ -

-¡No intentes engañarte a ti misma, idiota!- le gruñó Kurama, haciéndola sonreír apenada- ¡Es obvio que debió haber sido Yoko y sus estornudos!-

-¡N-No culpes a mi bebito!- gimió la pelirroja puntas negras.

-E-Entonces, ¿es verdad que uno de sus cachorros puede utilizar las _Biju Dama,_ Kurama-sama _?_ \- le preguntó el _ANBU_ de máscara de gato.

- **No-pre-gun-tes-** le gruñó amenazadoramente el _Biju_ , con cara de malas pulgas, haciendo sudar un poco al _shinobi_.

-Aunque tiene la cara del padre, es bueno como la madre. Así que no hay que preocuparse- aseguró el _ANBU_ con mascara de oso, cabreando de inmediato a Kurama.

-¡MALDITO PALIDUCHO!- se le abalanza si los otros dos _ANBU_ no lo retienen a tiempo.

-B-Bhuaaaaaaaaa- lloriqueaba Natsumi, tomando la atención de los demás- E-Esto nos va a salir m-muy caritooooooooo- gimió, con las orejas gachas.

-¡¿Y-Y por qué rayos deberíamos pagarlo?!- le preguntó molesto Kurama, encarándola- N-No es nuestra culpa- murmuró.

- _¡Kyu-chan!_ ¡No dejes que la _irresponsabiliditis_ te consuma!- le exigió Natsumi, lloriqueando, haciéndolo bajar las orejas, fastidiado- R-Recuerda lo q-que d-dijo N-Naruto sobre l-los gastos d-después de t-tener a los cachorros-

-…- Kurama miró para otro lado.

 **-¡REPETIDMELO!-** le gruñó la joven, sobresaltándolo.

-…- el _Kyubi_ la miró haciendo una mueca, molesto- _D-Debemos c-comenzar a actuar como padres y pagar cualquier daño que causen los cachorros, además de aportar un poco al gasto familiar de los Uzumaki, porque vivimos en el mismo techo_ \- recitó, sumamente fastidiado, especialmente porque, mientras hablaba, Natsumi, cruzada de brazos, asentía sabiamente.

 _-¡EXACTAMONDO!-_ la _Yokai_ puso su dedo en la nariz del zorro, fastidiándolo- ¡No hemos tenido problemas para aportar a la causa _Uzumakitis_ gracias a todos esos _ryos_ que ahorras por cada misión que haces!- le recordó, presionando más su dedo, incomodando a Kurama- ¡Y sé muy _bene_ que incluso ahorrabas en las misiones que hacías antes de _conocerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrme,_ porque con esa _money_ le comprabas dulces a Hima-chan, Sara-chan, y Cho-chan!- señaló, haciéndolo hacer una mueca, desentendiéndose sobre ese asunto- ¡Y más lo que _misa_ gana por ser _Representante Yokainiana_ nos da…!- pero parpadeó- ¿Cuánto tenemos, _Kyu-chan?_ \- le preguntó, haciendo que los _ANBU_ casi cayeran de espaldas.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡¿PARLOTEASTE TANTO Y NO SABES?!- se fastidió Kurama, haciéndola lloriquear.

-¡P-Pero…! ¡N-Nunca me dejas acercarme a nuestro _chanchitooooo!_ \- gimió Natsumi, jugando con sus dedos.

-¡No tenemos un _chanchito!_ \- le corrigió fastidiado Kurama, recordando la caja de metal que Hinata le había regalado en sus primeras misiones, para que guardara el dinero que le correspondía por cada una de ellas.

Cuando Natsumi se instaló a vivir en _Konoha_ , tuvieron que ponerle un cerrojo con contraseña, puesto que la _Yokai_ casi utiliza todo el dinero que Kurama había ahorrado solo para comprar dulces…

-¡Entonces dime nuestro _computo_ , bancario maligno y corrupto!- exigió lloriqueando Natsumi.

-¡¿M-Maligno y corrupto?!-gruñó ofendido Kurama.

-Natsumi-sama, no creo que el gasto en reparaciones sea demasiado- intervino el _ANBU_ con máscara de ave- Además, es poco probable que el _Séptimo_ exija una cantidad exorbitante de dinero- agregó.

- _E-Esho_ lo _shé_ , _pelo…_ \- gimió Natsumi, jugando con sus dedos.

-¡No te pongas a hablar como los cachorros!- gruñó Kurama.

-¡Bueno, si es así! ¡Vamos todos a comer dangos…!- invitó Natsumi, animada, hasta que Kurama la agarró de la mejilla, inclinándola, y que bajara de las escaleras con esa posición mientras la arrastraba firmemente, siendo observados por los _ANBU._

-¡Ya te dije que no tenemos tiempo para tonterías así!- le recordó molesto Kurama, mientras su pareja gemía- ¡Debemos regresar para ver a los cachorros!-

- _¡P-Pelo…!_ \- lloriqueó Natsumi- ¡T-Tenemos que _ch-chelebrar_ nuestros 40 años!- gimió.

-¡40 REUNIONES!- corrigió enojado Kurama- ¡¿Y con qué maldito dinero ibas a pagar los dangos?!- exigió saber, deteniéndose.

Natsumi inmediatamente lo señaló, sonriendo segura, cabreándolo.

-¡VÁMONOS! ¡LOS CACHORROS ESPERAN!- gruñó enojado el _Kyubi_ , arrastrando con más fuerza a la _Yokai_ , quien gemía y reclamaba, dolida en más de un sentido.

-…- los _ANBU_ intercambiaron mirada.

-… A mí si me habría gustado comer dango- admitió el _ANBU_ máscara de gato, haciendo suspirar al de máscara de ave, pero sonreír a Sai.

* * *

 _Residencia Uzumaki._

Hinata acababa de entrar a su hogar, acompañada de Himawari, quien parpadeó, mirando el desastre que había en el comedor y la cocina. Masa negra esparcida en el piso, la mesa y hasta en las paredes, plumas esparcidas en el piso y las sillas tiradas en el piso.

-¿Oh? Papi debió haber jugado mucho con Fuyu-chan y los demás- murmuró Himawari, algo impresionada.

-Pero, ¿dónde están?- Hinata dejó su bolso en el sillón, algo preocupada, hasta percatarse en la nota pegada en el refrigerador, por lo que se acercó y la leyó.

" _Para Hinata, Bolt o Himawari: ¡Disculpen el desastre! Me hubiera gustado limpiarlo pero tuve que salir con los cachorros. ¡No ha pasado nada malo! ¡Regresaré pronto con ellos!"_

" _PD: Si el que lee es Kurama… ¡Sabes que nada malo ha pasado! ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! ¡Y me alegra mucho saber que me quieres mucho, JAJAJAJAJA!"_

" _Naruto-kun…"_ Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír, enternecida al ver que aquel lado de su marido no había cambiado a pesar de los años que pasaban.

-¿Mami? ¿Limpiamos todo para que, cuando Papi y los demás lleguen, todo este bonito?- le preguntó Himawari, sonriendo contenta.

-Sí, eso sería lo mejor- aseguró Hinata, sonriendo, haciendo sonreír más a su hija.

-Estoy en casa-dattebasa-escucharon, más el abrir y cerrar la puerta, por lo que fueron al pasillo, para ver a Bolt sacándose las sandalias.

-¡Bienvenido, Onii-chan!- sonrió Himawari, abrazando a su hermano, sobresaltándolo un poco, pero después haciéndole sonreír levemente.

-¿Cómo les fue en la misión de hoy?- le preguntó Hinata, mientras su hijo le acariciaba el cabello a la menor.

-¡Ningún problema-dattebasa!- aseguró el rubio- ¿Y-Y por cierto…? ¿Y el viejo?- murmuró, haciéndose el que no sabe.

-¿Tu padre? Al parecer salió con los cachorros, y Kurama-san y Natsumi-chan aun no vuelven de la reunión- señaló su madre, pensativa- Pero por la hora todos ya deberían volver pronto-sonrió, haciendo que Bolt mirara para otro lado, inflando una mejilla, aun recordando las fotos del _"Niñero-kage"_.

-Onii-chan- Himawari lo tomó de la mano- ¿Preparamos todo para la cena?- le sugirió, sonriendo contenta.

-¡S-Sí!- asintió Bolt, decidiendo concentrarse en otra cosa- ¡Saben que si necesitan ayuda pueden contar conmigo-dattebasa!- les recordó, señalándose con el pulgar.

-Contamos contigo, Bolt- sonrió Hinata, mientras entraban al comedor.

-¡Por supuesto…!- sonrió el rubio, hasta ver el estado del comedor y la cocina- ¡¿EH?! ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ-DATTEBASAAAAAAAAAA?!-

* * *

Y, así, anocheció en _Konoha…_

Después de cenar, Matsuko fue a sentarse en su silla en el jardín, con Pakkun y Buru durmiendo a su lado, y Yoko en su regazo, haciéndole compañía.

-Me alegra mucho que te gustara la leche- aseguró la anciana, acariciando la cabeza de Yoko, quien sonrió, sonrojado por la emoción- Jejeje. Que ardilla tan buena eres, _Asustadín-chan_ \- sonrió.

-Jijijijiji- sonrió Yoko, sonrojándose más, moviendo su esponjosa colita, hasta que bostezó, mostrando sus pequeños colmillos, y comenzar a cabecear, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Tenía mucho sueño… Además, vivió demasiadas experiencias por un día… Y aún tenía algo de miedo por aquel _dolor en el pecho_ … pero… con aquella mujer de pelo blanco… se sentía seguro.

Sin aguantarlo más, se acurrucó en el regazo de Matsuko, quedando dormido casi de inmediato, haciendo sonreír a la anciana.

-Es una cálida noche- sonrió la mujer, apoyando su espalda en el regazo del asiento- Descansa, _Asustadín-chan-_ le acarició el lomo, sintiendo como el pequeño respiraba profundamente.

Durante esos pocos minutos, Matsuko se relajó, teniendo al pequeño cachorro en sus piernas, quien durmió cómodamente, acurrucándose un poco, con sus manitas cerca de su pequeño hocico, y su cola cubriendo parte de sus piernas traseras inconscientemente.

-¡M-Matsuko-obasan!- escuchó la mujer, por lo que, extrañada, frunció el ceño, reconociendo la voz.

- _¿Séptimo?_ \- se sorprendió, mientras Naruto, acompañado de Shikamaru, entraron en el jardín de la mujer- ¿Y alguien más?- preguntó, al notar otro par de pasos más.

-S-Sí. Somos el _Hokage_ y su _Mano Derecha_ \- le explicó Shikamaru.

-Di-Disculpa la intromisión, Matsuko-obasan- le pidió Naruto, acercándose a la mujer.

-No, no se preocupen. Estaba tomando una pequeña siesta, aquí, con Pakkun-chan, Buru-chan, y con _Asustadín-chan_ \- sonrió la mujer, haciendo que el rubio se fijara en el zorrito en su regazo.

Naruto no pudo evitarlo, exhaló un fuerte suspiro de alivio al igual que Shikamaru, extrañando a la anciana.

Yoko… Estaba a salvo…

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Matsuko, extrañada.

-¡N-no, para nada!- aseguró Shikamaru- Pero, ¿dijiste que él es _Asustadín-chan?_ \- le preguntó, señalando a Yoko.

-Sí, Pakkun-chan y Buru-chan lo trajeron. En la cena me contaron que Buru-chan lo rescató de unos gatos muy malos. Pobrecito- les contó la anciana, acariciando el pelaje del cachorro- Es una ardilla muy buena-

-¡¿G-Gatos…?!- murmuró con un hilo de voz Naruto, azul, consciente del terror que le tenía Yoko a los gatos, y la manía de estos de molestarlo…

Definitivamente… Si Kurama se enteraba de aquello… **lo mataría…**

-Por cierto, _Hokage-sama_ , ¿qué hacen por aquí? ¿A qué se debe esta visita?- les preguntó Matsuko, incomodando un poco a los dos hombres.

-B-Bueno…- murmuró Naruto, consciente de que Yoko estaba comodo en el regazo de la anciana, y que ella se encariñó mucho del zorrito- V-Verás, Ma-Ma-Matsuko-obasan…- intentó explicarle la situación, pero no tenía corazón para ello.

-¿Qué esperas? Díselo- le murmuró Shikamaru.

-¡Ha-Hazlo tú-dattebayo…!- le gruñó en voz baja Naruto, dolido.

Pero se quedaron quietos cuando Matsuko suspiró levemente. Cierto… ella, a pesar de no tener vista… tenía un buen oído.

- _Hokage-sama_ , quisiera preguntarle algo- le pidió Matsuko, acariciando a Yoko, tomando la atención del rubio-… _Asustadín-chan_ , no es una ardilla, ¿verdad?- le preguntó.

-… No- negó Naruto, serio-… Es un zorro-

Eso hizo que Matsuko abriera levemente sus ojos verde agua, serena.

-… He escuchado... que Kurama-sama tuvo hijos…- mencionó la anciana, entristeciendo a Naruto- _Asustadín-chan_ es uno de sus pequeños, ¿verdad?-

-… Sí…- respondió el rubio, serio y preocupado-… Lo siento mucho, Matsuko-obasan-

-¿Por qué se disculpa?- le sonrió la anciana, tomándolo desprevenido.

-Porque sé… Porque sé la razón de su ceguera, Matsuko-obasan- le recordó Naruto, haciéndola sonreír tristemente.

-No estoy ciega, solo tengo una visión débil- sonrió Matsuko, acariciando a Yoko- Y sabe muy bien que mi rencor hacia Kurama-sama se extinguió hace mucho tiempo- le recordó, haciéndole fruncir el ceño, preocupado- Menos aun voy a sentir algo así por un pequeño que no tiene la culpa de nada… Ya cometí ese error una vez, ¿verdad?- miró al rubio con sus ojos verde agua, haciendo que el adulto sonriera tristemente…

Cierto… Matsuko había sido de la generación que sufrió por culpa del ataque de Kurama a _Konoha_ , y que rechazó a Naruto en su infancia. Aunque nunca tuvieron un contacto, la mujer siempre sintió rencor hacia el muchacho, hasta que, al pasar de los años, él le demostró a toda la aldea que aquellos sentimientos solo eran venenos que los matarían por dentro…

-… Matsuko-obasan… Usted nunca me hizo daño-dattebayo- le recordó Naruto, haciéndola sonreír.

-El pensamiento también cuenta, _Séptimo_ \- sonrió tristemente Matsuko-Aun así, mi viejo corazón está libre de cualquier sentimiento negativo… Además… _Asustadín-chan_ es demasiado bueno como para siquiera piñizcarlo- admitió, acariciando la cabeza del pequeño.

-…- Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír, sintiendo gratitud hacia aquella mujer.

Shikamaru lo miró, sonriendo levemente.

-… Han venido a llevarse a _Asustadín-chan_ , ¿verdad?- sonrió Matsuko, a lo que Naruto hizo una mueca, triste.

-Sí. Fue una negligencia de nuestra parte que esto pasara- le dijo Shikamaru- Lamentamos mucho la situación- aseguró.

-Está bien, está bien- sonrió Matsuko- Hacía mucho tiempo que esta anciana no tenía un público tan bueno- admitió, extrañándolos- _Asustadín-chan_ se entusiasmó mucho con las historias que le conté. Su favorita fue la del _Destello Amarillo de Konoha_ \- informó, haciendo sonreír a Naruto- Por cierto… ¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntó.

-Yoko- sonrió Naruto- Se llama Yoko. Sus hermanos mayores son Inari y Fuyumi-dattebayo-

-¿Es el menor de tres hermanos? Que ternura- sonrió Matsuko, terminando de acariciar al pequeño- No me extraña que sea tan sensible. Lloró cuando le conté, en parte, lo que le pasó a mis ojos- admitió.

Eso sorprendió un poco al _Uzumaki._

-Entonces, esta es la despedida- sentenció la mujer, tomando en brazos a Yoko, quien se acurrucó, sin despertar- Tenga, _Séptimo_ \- lo tendió levemente, para que Naruto lo tomara en brazos- No se preocupe por si tiene hambre. Le serví un buen plato de leche, y antes de eso le di un baño, así que creo que le ahorré un poco de tiempo- admitió, apoyando la espalda en la silla.

-Muchas gracias, Matsuko-obasan- agradeció profundamente Naruto, haciendo una leve reverencia al igual que Shikamaru.

-Sí… Cuando _Asustadín-chan_ , digo, Yoko-chan se despierte, díganle de mi parte que mis puertas siempre estarán abiertas, por si quiere escuchar más historias- pidió Matsuko, sonriendo.

-Eso de seguro lo alegrará-dattebayo- aseguró Naruto, mientras Yoko se aferraba con su manita a su polera, sin despertar.

-Entonces, nos retiramos. Que descanse, Matsuko-san- se despidió Shikamaru.

-Hasta luego- sonrió Naruto, alejándose al igual que su _Mano Derecha_.

-Sí…- Matsuko movió su mano, hasta sentir que los pasos se alejaban lo suficiente.

No pudo evitar suspirar, triste… Extrañaría mucho al pequeño…

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió algo saltar a su regazo.

-¿Puedo ocupar este lado?- le pidió Pakkun, acurrucándose en sus piernas.

-Pa-Pakkun-chan- Matsuko no pudo evitar sonreír, agradecida, a lo que le acarició detrás de las orejas, haciendo que el _Ninken_ sonriera, contento.

* * *

-Soy el peor ser humano que existe en este planeta-dattebayo…- gimió Naruto, caminando por las calles desiertas junto a Shikamaru, mientras Yoko se acurrucaba en sus brazos.

-D-Deja de decirlo…- le pidió el pelinegro- Como sea. Le pedí a Shikadai que llevara a los demás cachorros a tu casa. Si nos apresuramos, llegaremos antes que Kurama y Natsumi- le recordó, haciéndolo suspirar, deprimido- A-Anímate- suspiró.

-Pero…- gimió el rubio, mientras daban vuelta a una esquina, para encontrarse cara a cara con el _Kyubi_ y la _Yokai Representante_ , quedando ambos humanos de piedra.

Se hizo un silencio en el ambiente…

Naruto y Shikamaru comenzaron a sudar a mares…

Estaban muertos… fritos… enterrados vivos… desollados… degollados…

Pero sus temores se fueron al ver que Natsumi gemía, llorando levemente.

-Q-Quiero… dangos… quiero dangos…- gemía, haciendo que ambos casi se cayeran de espaldas.

-¡Deja de pensar en la comida!- le gruñó Kurama, haciéndola bajar la cabeza-¡Y ustedes…!- miró a ambos _shinobi_ , sobresaltándolos.

-K-Kurama… Puedo explicártelo…-le intentó decir Naruto, pero se preocupó por la mirada seria del _Biju_.

-… Los seguimos- confesó Kurama, extrañando a los adultos-… Hasta la casa de esa anciana- gruñó levemente.

-Y… escuchamos… todo…- murmuró Natsumi, jugando con sus dedos, triste.

-… Kurama…- se preocupó Naruto.

-… ¿Y los demás cachorros?- el _Biju_ ignoró al rubio, mirando al _Nara_.

-E-Están en mi lugar, pero a esta hora Shikadai ya debió llevarlos a casa- informó Shikamaru, a lo que el _Kyubi_ frunció el ceño, y, sin decir nada, se volteó, comenzando a caminar.

-¡O-Oye, Kurama…!- se preocupó Naruto, pero el zorro siguió camino.

-…- Natsumi miró a su pareja, bajando sus orejitas.

-¿Cuánto escucharon?- le preguntó Shikamaru, entristeciéndola más.

-… Todito…- murmuró triste Natsumi, mirando a su cachorro, para después mirar a Naruto, quien se veía preocupado- E-Esa humana… ¿A-Acaso mi _Kyu-chan…_ la dejó… ciega?- le preguntó, preocupada y nerviosa.

-…- Naruto frunció el ceño, serio y preocupado.

-Muchos aldeanos recibieron graves daños durante el ataque de Kurama- le explicó Shikamaru- Varios no lograron sobrevivir a sus heridas, y otros, como Matsuko-san, lo lograron, pero tuvieron graves secuelas- suspiró, haciendo que Natsumi entrecerrara los ojos- De ese grupo, solo quedan algunos actualmente-

-Y les damos todo el apoyo necesario- lo cortó Naruto, serio, extrañándolo- Natsumi-chan, no es culpa de Kurama lo que sucedió-dattebayo- le aseguró, pero la joven tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-…- Natsumi se restregó los ojos, triste- M-Mi cachorro- pidió.

-S-Sí…- Naruto le entregó a Yoko, quien seguía durmiendo.

Natsumi lo tomó en brazos al zorrito café, quien bostezó, acurrucándose más, haciéndola sonreír, triste.

-V-Vamos a casita- le dijo la pelirroja puntas negras al rubio, comenzando a seguir a su pareja, quien caminaba en silencio.

-…- Naruto cerró los ojos, y respiró profundo- No debiste ser tan directo-dattebayo- le dijo a Shikamaru, comenzando a caminar al igual que él.

-Entiendo que ese tema debe ser muy delicado para ustedes, pero la verdad está en los hechos- le recordó el _Nara_ , haciéndole fruncir el ceño- Ellos solo tienen que enfrentarla-

-…- el rubio lo miró, serio, y después al _Biju_ que caminaba al lado de Natsumi, ignorando los intentos de la joven en hablarle-… Él los enfrenta desde hace mucho-dattebayo-

* * *

El camino a la _Residencia Uzumaki_ fue… silencioso.

Naruto observaba como Kurama caminaba, sintiendo en parte las emociones que surcaban la mente del zorro…

Enojo y… remordimiento…

Natsumi miró a su pareja, quien la había ignorado todo el trayecto, bajando sus orejitas. Miró a Yoko, quien dormía plácidamente en sus brazos.

No pudo evitar sonreír, pensando que su cachorrito era toda una ternura.

" _El ambiente se puede cortar con un cuchillo…"_ pensó Shikamaru, mientras caminaban por una calle algo iluminada.

Entonces, Natsumi se detuvo, extrañando a los dos humanos y al _Biju_ , puesto que la pelirroja puntas negras miraba hacia el frente, por lo que la imitaron, para ver acercarse a un meditativo hombre de gafas…

Al verlo, Natsumi tragó saliva.

-¿Mm?- Katasuke se percató del singular grupo frente a él- ¡Ah! _¡Hokage-sama!_ ¡El hombre que había estado buscando!-saludó, acercándose a Naruto, pasando de largo a Natsumi y Kurama, quien le gruñó por lo bajo- ¿Qué hace por las calles de _Konoha_ a esta hora? Tengo entendido que se tomó el día, ¿verdad?-

-S-Sí. Muchas cosas pasaron y decidí que lo mejor sería dejar el trabajo en receso-dattebayo- le explicó Naruto, serio, y un poco extrañado de la presencia de aquel científico.

-Dijiste que buscabas al _Hokage_ , ¿por qué?- le preguntó Shikamaru.

-Bueno, verán. Quería discutir un tema con usted- le pidió Katasuke al rubio, casi ignorando a Shikamaru, lo cual fastidió un poco al _Nara_ \- ¿No le importa que le quite un poco de tiempo?-

-N-No. Está bien- asintió Naruto- Kurama, Natsumi-chan…- miró a la pareja.

-No tienes ni que rogármelo- gruñó el _Kyubi_ , comenzando a irse, amarrando una de sus colas en el brazo de Natsumi, haciendo que lo siguiera, puesto que ella estaba algo nerviosa…

No la culpaba, después de todo… la relación entre la _Yokai_ y el científico no era muy sencilla…

-En realidad, me gustaría escuchar la opinión de Natsumi-sama- admitió Katasuke, haciendo que la pareja se detuviera.

-¿Con Natsumi?- se extrañó Shikamaru, mientras Naruto fruncía el ceño, serio.

-¿L-La mía?- parpadeó Natsumi, mientras Kurama la soltaba y se acercaba al hombre de lentes.

-Escúchame bien, mocoso. Ahora mismo no tenemos tiempo que perder con **tipejos** como tú, ¿entendido?- le gruñó Kurama, y se molestó al ver que Katasuke sonrió.

-E-Espera, _Kyu-chan_ \- Natsumi se les acercó, algo nerviosa-N-No creo que sea tan malo… Espero- admitió, mirando a Katasuke.

-¡Me alegra mucho ver que la _Representante Yokai_ sea tan flexible!- aseguró Katasuke, haciendo un floreo con las manos, molestando al _Biju_ por sus palabras- Y, vaya. ¿No tenemos aquí a uno de sus pequeños?- se inclinó para ver mejor a Yoko, quien, sin despertar, se acurrucó en los brazos de su madre, la cual parecía algo incomoda con la actitud del humano- Como dicen los rumores, es idéntico a su padre- miró sonriendo a Kurama, quien le había comenzado a gruñir con su pelaje erizándose, sobresaltándolo y que retrocediera un poco.

-Katasuke, te sugiero no acercarte mucho a Natsumi-chan cuando está con sus cachorros-dattebayo- le pidió Naruto, serio- Cuando uno lo hace frente a Kurama, él se torna muy… _territorial_ -admitió, haciendo que el _Biju_ bufara, fastidiado.

-En todo caso, ¿cuál es el tema que quieres hablar?- le preguntó Shikamaru- Que sea rápido-

-Sí, sí- asintió Katasuke _Hokage-sama_ , usted ha leído los últimos informes que nosotros, el _Equipo Científico de Armas Ninja_ , le ha enviado, ¿verdad?- le preguntó.

-Sí, los he leído oportunamente-dattebayo- confirmó Naruto, serio, mientras Natsumi comenzaba a mecer a Yoko, ya que el pequeño había estado gimiendo en sueños, lo cual tomó la atención de Katasuke, quien se quedó mirando al zorrito, serio…

Kurama se percató de la mirada del hombre en su cachorro, a lo que le gruñó, sobresaltándolo.

-¿Katasuke?- lo llamó Naruto.

-¡Entonces ya sabrá el tema central de la conversación!-sonrió Katasuke, haciendo un floreo con los brazos, decidiendo ignorar los gruñidos del _Kyubi_ \- Como sabrá, la mayoría de los ejemplares del _Kote_ han sido suficientemente desarrollados como para que empiecen a ser sometidos a pruebas de campo, y me gustaría su autorización y un listado de los _Jounin_ que tengan la suficiente experiencia para probar nuestra herramienta- explicó.

-¿E-Eh?- se sorprendió Natsumi, extrañando a Katasuke- ¿E-El _Kote…?_ \- murmuró- ¡¿L-Lo van a usar como arma?!- se asustó- ¡P-Pensé que lo usarían como una herramienta de emergencia!- miró atónita a Naruto.

-Efectivamente, Natsumi-chan. El _Kote_ tiene como fin ser una herramienta médica que permita al usuario utilizar _ninjutsu_ _médico_ en los pacientes en caso de que sus fuentes de _chakra_ hayan disminuido, y tengan que ser atendidos más personas-dattebayo- le recordó Naruto.

-Katasuke, ¿a qué te refieres con _pruebas de campo?_ \- le preguntó Shikamaru.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué se extrañan?- se confundió un poco Katasuke- _Hokage-sama_ , nosotros habíamos hablado antes de la posibilidad de que el _Kote_ pueda almacenar otros tipos de _ninjutsu_ , además de los médicos- le recordó.

-E-Eh…- Naruto se rascó la cabeza, recordando levemente esa conversación…

Había sido hace unos meses… De noche… Estando él cansado… y… queriendo ir pronto a casa…

 **Le dijo que sí** …

-¡Cierto-dattebayo!- recordó, en blanco, dejando atónitos a Natsumi y Kurama.

-¡¿Verdad?!- sonrió contento Katasuke- Por eso quería informarle que los _Kote_ experimentales ya están listos. Solo necesito su aprobación, más una lista de los _Jounin_ que usted escoja para que prueben estas herramientas- le explicó- Traté de buscarlo toda la tarde para conversar sobre esto, y ya me daba por vencido por no encontrarlo, _Hokage-sama_ \- admitió.

-Bueno, por lo que has dicho sobre el _Kote,_ si bien puede ser un avance táctico, no creo que sea conveniente ocuparla en época de paz- le dijo Shikamaru, pensativo y serio.

-¡Por eso solo serían pruebas de campo!- le recordó Katasuke, satisfecho.

-… ¿Pruebas… de campo…?- murmuró Natsumi, agachando sus orejas, aferrando un poco más a Yoko.

-Sí. El uso de aquel _Fuinjutsu_ que nos enseñó hace años nos ha abierto nuevas puertas- la alagó Katasuke, sin darse cuenta que la joven palideció- Todo gracias a usted, Natsumi-sama-

Natsumi se quedó en silencio, asustada…

-Katasuke- Naruto puso su mano en el hombro del científico, haciendo que dejara tranquila a Natsumi, quien retrocedió un poco, nerviosa, lo cual tomó la atención de Kurama- Entiendo tu idea, pero, hablémosla mañana- le pidió, extrañándolo- Ya es muy tarde, y preferiría hablar de este tema en un lugar más cerrado-dattebayo- le aseguró.

-¡Entiendo, _Hokage-sama!_ \- sonrió Katasuke, satisfecho al escucharlo- Me aseguraré de ir mañana a primera hora para hablar con usted- sentenció- Entonces, me retiro- se despidió del grupo, comenzando a ir por su propio camino.

-… Ah- suspiraron Naruto y Shikamaru al verlo irse.

-Naruto, ¿realmente aceptaste sus términos?- lo quedó mirando el _Nara_.

-Esa vez me tomó desprevenido-dattebayo- admitió Naruto, algo incómodo- Mañana hablaré con respecto a esto- aseguró- Así que tranquila, Natsumi-chan…- miró a la _Yokai_ , para ver que ella se mordía el labio, temblando.

-O-Oye, Natsumi- la llamó Kurama, también percatándose de eso.

-U-Utilizar de e-esa forma a-aquel _Fuinjutsu…_ \- murmuró Natsumi, temblando levemente- Pa-para los combates… Para… la violencia…- gimió, sintiendo que a su mente regresaba aquel pelirrojo con su peligrosa guadaña…- ¡NO!- gimió asustada, cayendo de rodillas, abrazando más a Yoko.

-¡Natsumi!- Kurama se le acercó, mientras ella se tapaba el rostro con una mano.

-¡N-Natsumi-chan, tranquila!- le pidió Naruto, consciente del significado de aquella técnica para ella- ¡No lo usaremos para causar daños! ¡Lo sabes-dattebayo!- le aseguró- ¡Te di mi palabra!-

-P-Pero…- gimió Natsumi, mirándolo triste- Pe-Pero fuiste tú… ¿Y-Y K-Katasuke…?- le preguntó, asustada- ¿Y-Y los demás de-del _Centro de Investigatoriedad…?_ \- cerró los ojos- ¿Y-Y si todos ellos s-se vuelven c-como Ryusei… y lo usan para mal…?- gimió, asustada- ¿Y-Y si se r-repite la-la historia…?-pensó, asustada, en lo que aquel _Uzumaki_ le hizo a su hogar, _Uzushiogakure_ , hace muchos años…

Recordó, con temor… como él había asesinado a su querido padre…

-Natsumi, solo nos dijiste como aplicarla en un medio compatible que ya haya sido construido con ese propósito, no un objeto aleatorio como un cuchillo- le recordó Shikamaru-No es como si fuera a ser un arma masiva- le aseguró, serio

-No cometeremos el mismo error que… que él-dattebayo- le prometió Naruto, agachándose frente a la _Yokai_ \- No soy como él, Natsumi-chan. Confía en mis decisiones- le pidió, preocupado.

-P-Pero… no es tu culpa- le aseguró Natsumi, extrañándolo- F-Fui yo… Yo empecé todo este ciclo… y-y por haberle enseñado ese _Fuinjutsu_ a Ryusei… m-mi padre…- gimió, dejándolo quieto, hasta que Kurama se interpuso entre ambos, pegándole una mirada seria al rubio.

 **-… Suficiente del tema** \- murmuró Kurama, a lo que Naruto asintió, de acuerdo, levantándose- Natsumi, terminarás aplastando a Yoko- le señaló a su pareja, quien, restregándose un ojo, miró a su cachorro, quien dormía tan bien que movía inconscientemente una de sus patitas traseras- Vámonos, antes de que se resfríe- le ordenó.

-… _Shi…_ \- murmuró tristemente Natsumi, levantándose, hasta que Kurama se quedó frente a ella, extrañándola.

-… Solo por esta vez…- murmuró de mala gana, el zorro.

-¿Eh?- se confundió Natsumi.

-Quiere que te subas a su lomo-dattebayo- le explicó Naruto, haciendo que el _Kyubi_ lo mirara, avergonzado y molesto.

-Ah…- entendió Natsumi, y miró a su pareja, quien la miraba con un tic en la ceja y con una mueca-… _Yupi_ … pero _nopi_ \- sonrió tristemente, continuando camino, dejando a los dos humanos y al _Biju_ en blanco.

-… ¿Natsumi… negándose a ir en lomo?- parpadeó Shikamaru, sorprendido.

- _Tsch_ \- bufó Kurama, comprendiendo que la _Yokai_ estaba tan deprimida que no tenía ni ganas de molestarlo- Naruto- miró de reojo al rubio, quien se preocupó- **No vuelvas a hablar del** _ **Kote**_ **frente a ella** , **ni menos de ese** _ **Fuinjutsu**_ **maldito-** lo amenazó, antes de seguirla.

-… Entendido- asintió levemente Naruto, algo preocupado.

-Parece que este día terminó siendo un problema- sentenció Shikamaru, siguiendo camino junto a su amigo.

-Lamentablemente-dattebayo…- suspiró el rubio, mirando a la pareja de zorros…

Primero fue el asunto de Matsuko… y ahora el de Katasuke…

Sin querer… dañó al _Biju_ y a la _Yokai_ por igual…

* * *

 _Residencia Uzumaki._

-E-Esto es muy malo- aseguró Hinata, preocupada, observando como sobresalían las colas de Inari y Fuyumi de debajo de un mueble-… Ambos… ¿están imitando a Yoko-kun?- parpadeó, mientras Bolt, Himawari y Shikadai observaban las colitas.

-Los encontré así en mi casa, debajo de uno de los mesones- suspiró Shikadai, mientras Himawari toqueteaba la cola de Fuyumi, la cual se erizó- Parece que a mi madre se le pasó un poco la mano con su exigencia-admitió.

-¿Un _poco?_ \- lo quedó mirando Bolt, para después sacar a Inari del mueble, mostrando que su pelaje estaba completamente erizado, con sus ojos _aguachentos_ \- Arg, ¿acaso el alma de Yoko entró en Inari o algo así-dattebasa?- preguntó, notando la similitud de la expresión de timidez.

-Bolt, no digas algo así- le pidió Hinata, haciendo sonreír incomodo a su hijo.

-Vamos, Fuyu-chan- Himawari tomó en brazos a la zorrita, quien compartía el mismo _síntoma_ que su hermano mayor- Todo está bien- le prometió, acariciándole la cabeza, mientras gemía, temerosa, temblando como gelatina, tanto así que hacía ruido, haciendo que Bolt y Shikadai intercambiaran miradas, extrañados.

-A Kurama-san no le gustará esto…- confesó Hinata, mirando el estado de los cachorros-Shikadai-kun, tu madre, Temari-san… Exactamente… ¿Cuáles fueron los métodos que usó para hacer que Inari-kun y Fuyumi-chan se comportaran?- miró al joven _Nara_ , preocupada.

-… Tal vez usó _jutsus prohibidos…_ \- admitió el joven, imaginándose a su madre con una sonrisa malévola rodeada de _chakra_ oscuro.

-Shikadai-kun- le reprochó Hinata, mientras Bolt se reía por lo bajo, hasta que Inari lo miró, ofendido.

-P-Perdona, Inari. Es que es algo divertido-dattebasa- le aseguró Bolt, a lo que el pequeño infló las mejillas, aun ofendido.

En eso, escucharon la puerta principal abrirse.

-Estamos en casa- avisó Naruto, entrando junto a Kurama, Natsumi y Shikamaru.

-Con permiso- dijo el _Nara_ , mientras su hijo y la familia _Uzumaki_ se asomaban.

-Bienvenidos- los saludó Hinata…

- _¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-_ Inari y Fuyumi se abalanzaron a Kurama, sobresaltándolo, tirándolo al piso de inmediato, haciendo parpadear a Natsumi.

-M-Maldición…- gruñó Kurama, boca abajo, con los cachorros lloriqueando en su pecho.

No pudo evitar suspirar, algo aliviado de que se vieran sanos y salvos… Aunque algo asustados…

-¿Q-Qué les pasó?- preguntó Shikamaru, mirando a su hijo.

-… Mamá- respondió simplemente el joven, a lo que el adulto puso la mano en su rostro, consciente de la actitud de Temari…

Aquella mujer podía atemorizar a cualquiera… hasta a un _Biju…_

-¡Papi~!- Himawari se acercó a su padre, quien le sonrió y la tomó en brazos- Bienvenido, papi-

-Sí, Himawari. Estoy en casa, y temprano-dattebayo- sonrió Naruto.

Bolt miró a su padre, como queriendo saludarlo y no, por lo que simplemente se rascó la cabellera, extrañando a su madre.

-Entonces, nosotros nos retiramos- sentenció Shikamaru, mientras Shikadai se ponía las sandalias- Lamentamos todo el problema que hubo- aseguró, mirando a la pareja de zorros.

-E-Está bien. _No problemo_ \- sonrió Natsumi, tomando a sus tres cachorros en brazos, para que Kurama se levantara, fastidiado.

-Gracias por todo, Shikamaru- agradeció Naruto, a lo que su _Mano Derecha_ suspiró.

-Nada de gracias. Lo que me hiciste pasar hoy no se resolverá con un _gracias_ \- aseguró el _Nara_ , haciendo sonreír incomodo al rubio, extrañando a Himawari- En fin, nos vemos mañana- se despidió, abriendo la puerta de la casa.

-Hasta luego- se despidieron los _Uzumaki_ , mientras los _Nara_ cerraban la puerta al irse.

Al quedar solo toda la familia _Uzumaki_ , Naruto y Kurama suspiraron, extrañando a Hinata y a Natsumi.

-Después quiero escuchar un reporte completo de lo que le hiciste pasar a mis cachorros- le indicó de inmediato el zorro al rubio.

-V-Vamos, Kurama-san. No seas así-dattebayo- le pidió Naruto, haciéndose el desentendido, fastidiando al _Biju_ \- Si tus pequeñines están muy bien-señaló con el pulgar a Natsumi, haciendo sonreír a Himawari.

-¡Nada de _bien!_ \- le gruñó Kurama, haciéndolo sudar un poco- ¡¿Cómo es posible que Inari y Fuyumi estén tan asustados?! ¡Y aun quiero saber cómo demonios Yoko llegó a parar a esa casa!- exigió, echando malas pulgas.

-Por cierto, Hinata, ¿tu padre…?-Naruto miró a su esposa, ignorando al _Biju_ , quien comenzó a gruñir por lo bajo, haciendo reír a Bolt.

-Ya se encuentra bien- le sonrió la pelinegra- Ahora solo debe descansar-

-Ah… Que bien suena la palabra descansar-dattebayo- suspiró sonriendo Naruto.

-¡Ah! ¡Papi! ¡Preparamos la cena!- le dijo Himawari, bajándose de los brazos de su padre- ¡Mami, Onii-chan y yo cocinamos todito!- sonrió, contenta.

-¿Ah? ¿El mocoso?- Kurama se quedó mirando a Bolt, quien había estado sonriendo rascándose la nariz, quedándose quieto ante la duda del zorro.

-¡Cocino bien-dattebasa!- le aseguró el joven, haciéndolo rodar los ojos.

-Una cosa es cocinar, otra muy distinta es que sea comestible- sentenció el _Biju_.

-¡Lo dice el _Experto en Huevos fritos_ -dattebasa!- lo señaló Bolt, fastidiándolo de golpe.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, mocoso malcriado!- Kurama comenzó a perseguir al rubio, quien le empezó a hacer muecas.

-¡El _Experto en Biju-fritos-_ dattebasa~!-se burlaba Bolt.

-Los huevos que hace Kurama-chan con las _Chibi-Bijudama_ son muy ricos~- aseguró Himawari, entrando al comedor junto a su hermano y Kurama, quien seguía persiguiendo al rubio.

-En verdad- sonrió Naruto, e iba al comedor, hasta percatarse que Hinata miraba preocupada Natsumi, quien parecía deprimida.

-… ¿Natsumi-chan?- la llamó la pelinegra, haciéndola parpadear y mover sus orejitas- ¿T-Te sientes bien?- le preguntó, acercándose.

- _¿M-Misa? ¡E-Etoy bene!-_ sonrió exageradamente Natsumi, a lo que Inari y Fuyumi la miraron, extrañados, mientras Yoko seguía durmiendo profundamente- Hi-Hina-chan, ¿mi Ina-chan y Fuyu-chan ya cenaron?- le preguntó a la mujer.

-S-Sí. Shikadai-kun me contó que Temari-san les hizo tomar leche- recordó Hinata, haciendo que Naruto se pusiera azul, imaginándose a la terrible mujer rubia tratando de darles biberones a los pequeños cachorros, quienes, por alguna razón, también se pusieron azules al recordar la _cena_ que tuvieron, erizando de paso sus pelajes.

-¡E-Entonces es hora de que tomen la siesta!- sentenció Natsumi, sin dejar de sonreír- No es justo que solo mi Yoko-chan sea el único durmiendo- agregó, comenzando a subir las escaleras.

-N-Natsumi-chan, ¿vas a cenar?- le preguntó Hinata, preocupada al notar algo _extraño_ en la _Yokai_.

-…- Natsumi se detuvo, haciéndose la que pensaba- _Nop_. Se me fue el _hamble_ \- sonrió, subiendo al segundo piso y entrando a su habitación en silencio, sin percatarse que dejó en blanco al matrimonio _Uzumaki_.

… Natsumi… ¿sin hambre…?

-¿Qué pasó, Naruto-kun?- le preguntó preocupada Hinata, mirando a su marido- ¿Le pasó algo malo a Natsumi-chan?-

-… Por mi culpa, recordó a alguien desagradable-dattebayo- suspiró tristemente Naruto, preocupando a su esposa.

-¿Qué pasa?- escucharon, y miraron hacia el pasillo, para ver asomados a Himawari, Bolt y Kurama, los dos últimos con rastros de huevo en la cara.

El zorro frunció el ceño, ignorando la clara que goteaba de su mejilla…

* * *

En su habitación, con las luces apagadas, Natsumi acomodó a sus cachorros en el futón verde donde dormían los cuatro, puesto que Kurama siempre prefería dormir al lado de ellos…

La _Yokai_ miró tristemente a sus cachorros, sin extrañarse que Inari y Fuyumi se durmieran al instante. Sonrió levemente, y tapó a los tres zorritos con una pequeña sábana blanca con un remolino rojo en la esquina.

-Ay, mis pequeñines… Mami es muy tontita…- pensó en voz alta Natsumi, acariciando la cabeza a Yoko, quien movió su manita, sin despertar.

-Estúpida, problemática, fastidiosa… ¿Sigue la lista?- escuchó un bufido, por lo que, parpadeando, vio a Kurama entrar a la habitación, cerrando la puerta con su cola, mirándola fastidiado.

- _¿K-Kyu-chan…?_ \- parpadeó Natsumi, mirando como el _Biju_ se sentaba a su lado, observando a los tres cachorros dormir.

- _Tsch_. Este trío… Aun no sé cuántos problemas nos han dado, pero lo único que hacen respecto a eso es dormir- bufó Kurama, a lo que Natsumi sonrió levemente.

-Son unos dormilones, como cierto _gruñoditis_ _pulguientitis_ que conozco- sentenció sonriendo la pelirroja puntas negras, fastidiándolo.

-¿Cuántas malditas veces debo decirte que **yo no tengo pulgas?** \- le gruñó por lo bajo el _Kyubi_ , a lo que la joven se rió por lo bajo, con cara de traviesa-… Arg, como sea… Solo baja, ¿quieres?- murmuró, extrañándola.

-Pero… si _misa_ no tener _hambresota_ \- sonrió Natsumi….

- **¡No me vengas con mentiras!** \- le gruñó Kurama, sobresaltándola y que se cayera de espaldas.

-¡C-Controla vuestro vozarrón!- pataleó en el piso la joven, hasta darse cuenta que Kurama la miraba, serio-… No tengo hambre- aseguró, abrazándose las rodillas y poniéndose de lado, dándole la espalda.

-Te conozco, idiota. Actúas así cuando te sientes… pésimo- le señaló Kurama, serio, a lo que su pareja ocultó la cara entre las rodillas, moviendo un poco sus pies descalzos- Natsumi… Maldita sea, sé lo que te molesta. Es obvio- le aseguró, fastidiado- Pero ya te he dicho unas condenadas veces que lo que hizo el desgraciado ese **no es tu culpa**. Entiéndelo de una maldita vez- le exigió, pero se cabreó al ver que ella comenzaba a balancearse de un lado a otro, con los ojos cerrados y la boca formando una _"x",_ ignorándolo…

" _Kyu-chan, malo"_ pensaba ofendida Natsumi, sin cambiar de expresión ni detenerse _"Q-Quiero pensar tranquila sobre esto y él me lo restriega en mi emocha carita… No sirve ni como terapéutico…"_ pero se percató de una silueta cerca de ella, por lo que se detuvo y abrió un ojo, para encontrarse con el _Kyubi_ frente a ella, preparando su puño…

 **-¡NO ME IGNORES, MALDITA! ¡ESTOY USANDO MI VALIOSO TIEMPO PARA HABLAR CONTIGO…! ¡¿Y TU SIMPLEMENTE ME IGNORAS, ESTÚPIDA?! ¡MÍRAME A LA CARA CUANDO TE ESTOY HABLANDO!** \- resonó en toda la _Residencia Uzumaki_ , junto con varios puñetazos…

* * *

-E-Este…- Hinata, después de haber dejado el plato principal de la cena en la mesa, miró al techo al igual que el resto de la familia, quienes estaban sentados, parpadeando en blanco- ¿E-Estará bien que dejemos a Kurama-san consolar a Natsumi-chan?- miró preocupada a Naruto, quien sonrió, incómodo.

-Y-Yo no sé cómo animar a Natsu-chan cuando se deprime… Es muy raro que se ponga aburrida-dattebasa- aseguró de inmediato Bolt, rascándose la mejilla.

-Yo sé que Kurama-chan es el mejor para confortar a alguien- sonrió Himawari, contenta- Él es muy sensible- aseguró, a lo que su hermano la quedó mirando.

-Bueno, como dijeron los niños…- sonrió Naruto, mientras Hinata se sentaba a su lado, aun algo preocupada- Tranquila, Hinata. Kurama sabe lo que hace-dattebayo-

-No como otros-dattebasa…- murmuró por lo bajo Bolt, a lo que su padre lo quedó mirando, ofendido y dolido.

-E-En todo caso, solo hay que guardar la cena a Natsumi-chan- sentenció Naruto, intentando animar a su esposa- Cuando le regrese el hambre, bajará a devorarse todo de la cocina-dattebayo- aseguró, sonriendo algo divertido por eso.

-Vamos, Naruto-kun…-Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Bien, familia!- sonrió el rubio mayor- ¡Hora de comer-dattebayo!-

-¡Gracias por la comida!- recitaron los demás, comenzando a comer.

Mientras probaban el estofado que Hinata había cocinado, Bolt no pudo evitar ver como su padre hablaba animadamente con Himawari, sonriendo y riendo…

¿Hacía cuánto que su padre no participaba en las cenas?

No es como si con Natsumi las cenas fueran _tranquilas_ , ni que nunca se divirtieran con ella… pero, ahora mismo, cenando ahí con su padre… se sentía…

… Feliz…

Ojalá… todas las noches fueran así… Que todas las horas de la cena contaran con su presencia…

Pero, claro… su trabajo de _Hokage_ le hacía preocuparse por otros… Por desconocidos… por estúpido papeleo… por inútiles reuniones…

El recordar como su padre había estado con Yoko en brazos al medio día… como el zorrito se acurrucó, tranquilo y seguro en la presencia del _Uzumaki…_

Sin poder evitarlo, apretó levemente los palitos con los que había estado sacando un poco de arroz…

¿Por qué… su padre le prestaba atención a otros… que no fuera él…? Que no fueran su familia…

Apretó levemente los dientes, hasta notar que la vez de su padre se dirigía a él.

-Bolt, ¿realmente preparaste tú la carne?- le preguntó Naruto, haciendo que parpadeara y no pudiera evitar sonrojarse levemente.

-S-Solo seguí las i-instrucciones de mamá-dattebasa- aseguró el joven, haciendo una mueca, sonrojado, hasta que su padre se rió levemente- ¡¿Q-Qué es tan gracioso?!-

-¡Está delicioso, Bolt!- le sonrió Naruto, dejándolo sorprendido- Al parecer, heredaste la buena cocina de tu madre-dattebayo. ¡Como era de esperarse de mi hijo!- sentenció, comiendo gustoso.

Ante sus palabras, Bolt se sonrojó, y sonrió avergonzado, haciendo sonreír a su madre.

-Por cierto, Bolt, ¿cómo te fue en la misión de hoy-dattebayo?- recordó Naruto, masticando-La terminaron, ¿verdad?-

-¡P-Por supuesto!- el joven se rascó la nariz, orgulloso de sí mismo- ¡Sin mis habilidades, no hubiéramos podido hacer nada-dattebasa!-

-Vamos, Bolt… ¿Qué te he dicho sobre el trabajo en equipo-dattebayo?- lo quedó mirando Naruto, dejándolo quieto, a lo que Hinata sonrió levemente.

-¡Pero, viejo…!- se molestó Bolt.

Himawari sonrió, contenta, y, comiendo un poco de arroz, se fijó que el sonido _ametrallador de golpes_ se había detenido…

* * *

-A-Ay…- gemía Natsumi, tocando levemente los chillones en su cabeza, mientras Kurama, dándole la espalda, hacía una mueca, molesto, observando como sus cachorros seguían durmiendo a pesar del escándalo anterior, puesto que los tres tenían el sueño pesado- Bhuaaaa. _Kyu-chan_ , ¿por qué eres tan malo? Un día de estos te pediré indemnización por maltrato _intrayokainiana_ \- le aseguró, con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Así no se dice, tonta. Además, si hablamos de violencia, tú no te quedas atrás- bufó Kurama, extrañándola- ¡No pongas esa cara, maldición! ¡¿Quién es la idiota que tiene la manía de arrastrarme de las colas por todas las calles?! ¡Eso duele!- le recriminó, chocando nariz con ella.

-¡Es que eres muy _lentote!-_ se defendió Natsumi, empujando al _Biju_ con su nariz, haciendo puchero- ¡Más que caminar, te pones a gruñir y a tirar pulg…!- pero se calló al ver que el zorro de nueve colas la miró asesinamente-… Garrapatas- se corrigió…

- **¡IDIOTA!-** y volvió a resonar otro golpe en la _Residencia Uzumaki_ , el cual hizo temblar un poco el techo, dejando en silencio por un momento a los cuatro _Uzumaki_ en el piso de abajo…

-Au-Auchi…- Natsumi se toqueteó el nuevo chillón, llorando a mares- _M-Matoncito-_ miró amurrada a su pareja, quien miró para otro lado, bufando fastidiado.

-Eso te lo ganas por andar diciendo tus tonterías. ¿En serio no puedes tomar nada en serio? Casi apenas lograste hablar del tema del traslado de más _Yokai_ a _Uzushiogakure_. Más bien, creo que al final solo lo mencionaste- bufó Kurama, fastidiado.

-¡E-Estoy segura que _Daim-chan_ lo tendrá en cuenta!- aseguró Natsumi, gateando hasta el _Kyubi_ , decidida.

- _Bha_. Ese mocoso solo piensa en sí mismo, Natsumi. Te llevas bien con él porque es tan tonto y despreocupado que tú- le aseguró el _Biju_ , haciendo que la _Yokai_ inflara una mejilla, ofendida.

-T-Ten un pooquiiiiitooooo deeeee coooonfiaaaaanzaaaaaa- le pidió Natsumi, haciendo puchero.

-… Pues no- murmuró Kurama, mirando para otro lado, extrañando a su pareja-… Sabes que no puedo confiar en alguien relacionado al maldito de Ichiro…- gruñó por lo bajo.

Al escucharlo, Natsumi bajó la cabeza, bajando sus orejas, tomando la atención de Kurama.

-… ¿Por qué… siempre tienes que vivir con rencor?- le preguntó la pelirroja puntas negras.

-¿C-Cómo no tenerle rencor a ese desgraciado?- exigió indignado el zorro, haciendo que la joven mirara para otro lado, preocupada- Oye- la agarró de los hombros, a lo que ella lo miró, triste- Sé que no has olvidado lo que te hizo el maldito ese… Dañó tu imagen, y trato de aprovecharse de la situación…- le acarició la mejilla, haciendo cerrar los ojos a la _Yokai-_ **Nunca lo voy a perdonar** -

-… Llegaste a tiempo… Antes de que me… cortara la cola- intentó sonrió Natsumi, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño, enojado al recordar aquello- A-Aunque… sigo aun sin entender la razón de que a los machos humanos les atraiga físicamente el estereotipos de mujeres con orejitas y colita- admitió, a lo que Kurama frunció el ceño.

-… Son una bola de pervertidos. Por eso creo que aún es pronto para pensar que un grupo de _Yokai_ viva en una aldea o pueblo humano- le aseguró, preocupándola- Estás apresurando todo-

-Confía un poco en mi- le pidió Natsumi, a lo que el zorro entrecerró los ojos- Vamos, no pongas esa carita- le acarició ambas mejillas- Te ves más viejo así-

- _Mph_ , lo dice la que tiene 102 años- bufó Kurama, haciéndola inflar las mejillas.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cuántos milenios tienes, antigüedad?- exigió saber ofendida Natsumi, cabreándolo.

 **-¿Quieres otro golpe?-** le gruñó amenazadoramente el zorro de nueve colas, haciéndola tragar saliva- _Tsch_. Tonta- bufó, tirando de su mejilla- … Confío en ti- admitió, sorprendiendo un poco a su pareja-… Es en los demás humanos que no puedo confiar del todo… Bueno, más que nada de los machos- bufó, fastidiado, haciendo sonreír a la _Yokai_.

-Estoy segura que, si algo llegase a pasar… Tú estarás ahí para solucionarlo. Como aquella vez- sentenció Natsumi, fastidiándolo- Por eso te quiero tanto, _Kyu-chan_ \- le recordó, acercándose al _Biju_ y dándole un suave beso, dejándolo quieto.

Fuyumi movió sus orejas, frunciendo levemente el ceño, indicando que su _"Detector de Celos"_ se había activado inconscientemente, pero de todas formas siguió durmiendo, poniendo su patita trasera en la cara de Inari, quien tenía una burbuja en la nariz.

Natsumi puso su mano en el pecho del _Biju_ , separándose lentamente.

-Oh, vamos, _Kyu-chan_. Siempre dices que es difícil darnos _beshosh_ cuando estoy en forma humana, pero yo no tengo complicaciones~- aseguró Natsumi, poniendo su mano en su sonrojadita mejilla, moviendo contenta su cola- Incluso creo que me es más fácil porque en esta forma tengo manitas~-opinó, traviesa.

Pero se quedó quieta al sentir la mirada asesina del _Biju_ encima de ella, comenzando a sudar y a llorar a mares…

Parece ser… que a _Kyu-chan_ no le gustó el cambio de ambiente…

La mano del _Biju_ se posó bruscamente en su cabeza, haciéndola sudar a mil, temblar y tragar saliva.

- _¿S-Shi?_ \- Natsumi lo miró mecánicamente, asustándose al ver que Kurama la miraba frunciendo el ceño-¡N-No te me arrugues! ¡S-Solo quería e-elogiaros…!- gimió en su defensa, hasta ser callada por el beso del _Biju,_ tomándola desprevenida…

La habitación se quedó en silencio, solo pudiéndose escuchar la respiración profunda de los cachorros, especialmente los suaves ronquidos de Inari y Yoko, mientras Fuyumi bostezaba, moviendo levemente su pata trasera.

El _Kyubi_ se separó de la sonrojada _Yokai_ , quien lo miró parpadeando, sin saber que decir.

-…- Kurama frunció el ceño, para después bufar y mirar para otro lado.

-¡¿Q-Qué significa esa _expresshon?!_ \- exigió saber avergonzada Natsumi, con su cabello y cola erizadas.

-… Ya sabes lo que te espera si me intentas provocar de nuevo- murmuró Kurama, sin mirarla.

Esas simples palabras hicieron enrojecer a Natsumi, quien se acurrucó en el piso, tapándose el rostro, echando vapor de la cabeza, descolocando al _Biju_.

" _¡¿C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-có-cómo no s-se da c-cuenta q-que actúa t-tan romántico?!"_ pensó avergonzada Natsumi, abrazando sus piernas con su cola _"¡KYU-CHAN, TONTO!"_

-…- Kurama la quedó mirando- Me acabas de insultar mentalmente, ¿no?- gruñó levemente, sobresaltándola.

-…- Natsumi parpadeó, sudando levemente- ¿Miau?- sonrió levemente.

- **¡ARG! ¡YA ME CANSÉ DE TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-** volvió a resonar el rugido del _Biju_ en toda la residencia…

* * *

-¿D-De nuevo…?- se preocupó Hinata, mientras lavaba la losa, y Naruto, a su lado, la secaba y guardaba.

-Kurama-chan está más sensible, ¿verdad?- sonrió Himawari, mirando como Bolt había estado jugando en su consola, sin notar como el rubio a veces miraba a su padre, queriendo invitarlo a ver su juego, pero sin atreverse…

Pero, la familia se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta del segundo piso abrirse abruptamente, por lo que se atrevieron a asomarse. De golpe, Natsumi cayó justo encima de Bolt, haciendo que el joven y la _Yokai_ cayeran al piso, sobándose adoloridos la cabeza.

-¡B-Bolt! ¡N-Natsumi-chan!- se preocupó Hinata, mientras Himawari parpadeaba, sorprendida.

-D-De-despejad la-la pista de a-aterrizaje…- gimió Natsumi, mareada.

-¡Muy tarde-dattebasa!- le reclamó Bolt, sentándose de inmediato, con un gran chillón en la cabeza.

-¿Q-Qué pasó…?- murmuró Naruto, por lo que levantó la mirada, para ver que Kurama estaba asomado del segundo piso, con una mueca, molesto- Oye, Kurama. Si sigues haciendo tanto escándalo, los cachorros se despertarán-dattebayo- le señaló, fastidiándolo.

-E-Ellos serrrrr dorrrrmiloooooooneeeeeessss c-como el malvaaaadoooo pa-padriiiinooooo- gimió mareada Natsumi.

 **-¡¿Padrino?!-** le gruñó Kurama, haciendo reaccionar a la _Yokai_ y que se aferrara a Hinata, quien sonrió apenada, sobándole su cabeza- ¡Oye, mujer! ¡Más te vale alimentar a esa idiota! ¡O le haré tragar todo el maldito refrigerador!- aseguró, haciendo tragar saliva a los dos rubios, consientes que el _Biju_ podría cumplir semejante amenaza.

-¡Le dejamos comida a Natsu-chan!- le aseguró Himawari- ¡Así que el refrigerador está a salvo~!- se alegró, haciendo que Bolt y Naruto la quedaran mirando, algo aliviados.

- _Tsch…_ \- bufó Kurama, y miró serio a Naruto, quien se percató de eso- **Tu oficina. Ahora** \- ordenó, caminando hacia aquella habitación.

-…Ah…- el rubio mayor suspiró, consciente de que era la hora de la verdad… Debía explicarle a Kurama lo que había pasado en aquella oscura tarde.

-Te van a dejar calvo, viejo-dattebasa- se burló por lo bajo Bolt, haciéndolo bajar la cabeza, temiendo eso mismo.

-Bolt, no digas eso- le pidió Hinata, aun acariciando a Natsumi, quien, aferrada a ella, lloraba en silencio- E-Estoy seguro que Kurama-san será comprensivo- aseguró, hasta que Naruto posó las manos en sus hombros, tomando su atención, preocupándose al ver aquel semblante serio en su marido.

-… Hinata, antes de subir… Quiero decirte que no me arrepiento de nada-dattebayo- aseguró serio Naruto, haciendo parpadear preocupada a Hinata, en cambio Bolt lo quedó mirando fastidiado, pero Himawari y Natsumi los miraban, curiosas- Todos estos años a tu lado han sido un sueño. Gracias a tu apoyo incondicional, he llegado a convertirme en _Hokage_. También formamos una familia… Hinata, muchas gracias por todo lo que me has dado-dattebayo- le sonrió tristemente.

-N-Naruto… kun…- murmuró Hinata, sonrojada, sin darse cuenta que se estaba dejando llevar por el ambiente.

Entonces, Naruto se inclinó para besarla, haciendo que Bolt se sonrojara de golpe, inmediatamente tapando los ojos de la curiosa Himawari, mientras Natsumi, sin soltar a la pelinegra, miraba curiosa y sonrojada lo que venía…

Hasta que una mano de _chakra_ salió del segundo piso, agarrando a Naruto de la polera, arrastrándolo y haciendo que chocara de espalda contra el techo, acortándole la respiración y sobresaltando al resto de la familia.

- **¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, MALDITO?!** \- escucharon el gruñido del _Kyubi_ , seguido de otro tirón de la extremidad de _chakra_ , la cual se llevó al _semi-consciente_ _Hokage_ al segundo piso.

-E-Eso estuvo cerca…dattebasa…-admitió Bolt.

- _Bhu_. Yo quería ver un _besho_ de Naru y Hina-chan- bufó Natsumi, tomando la atención de la mujer de ojos perlados- Ustedes son mi _ship_ favorito~- le informó, sonriendo orgullosa y moviendo su colita.

-¿Eh…? ¡¿EH?!- Hinata se sonrojó de golpe, tapando su rostro, avergonzada, mientras Natsumi, sin soltarla, se reía, divertida.

-¿Qué pasó, Onii-chan?- preguntó Himawari, puesto que Bolt aún le tapaba la vista.

-Lo normal en esta casa de locos-dattebasa- bufó el rubio, algo fastidiado.

* * *

En la oficina…

-Y-Y así fue como Shikadai nos dijo donde vio a Yoko en casa de Matsuko-obasan -terminó de relatar Naruto, quien, sentado en el la silla frente a su escritorio, observaba sudando a mares a Kurama recostado en su sillón verde, con los ojos cerrados, pero un tic en la ceja que había estado empeorando durante todo el relato.

-… Yoko… ¿fue amenazado… por gatos?- murmuró Kurama, mirándolo asesinamente, haciéndolo tragar saliva.

-¡E-Eso fue lo que dijo Matsuko-obasan! ¡P-Pero tal vez Buru y Pakkun exageran-dattebayo!- aseguró el rubio, sudando a mares.

-¡Maldito idiota!- Kurama se subió de un salto al escritorio, zarandeando al humano, enojado- ¡Mi cachorro debió haber pasado un **muy mal** rato en esas calles **él solo!** ¡¿Crees que te puedo perdonar esto de forma sencilla?! **¡PUES NO!-** lo zarandeó con más fuerza- ¡Estas son las cosas que no se pueden perdonar fácilmente, estúpido! ¡¿No sientes ni una pizca de arrepentimiento por tu estupidez?! ¡Si mi cachorro termina actuando diferente por esto, te juro que…!-

-¡R-Realmente lo lamento, Kurama!- aseguró Naruto, a lo que el _Biju_ dejó de zarandearlo- ¡Nunca hubiera querido que Yoko, u otro de tus cachorros, pasara por esa experiencia-dattebayo! ¡Fue mi culpa…! P-Perdóname, Kurama…- se disculpó sinceramente, preocupado- R-Realmente lo siento… Depositaste tu confianza en mí… y te fallé de manera estúpida… Lo siento- agachó la cabeza, haciendo que el zorro frunciera el ceño- S-Si Yoko cambia en algo… Me atenderé a las consecuencias-dattebayo-

-…- Kurama frunció el ceño, entre enojado, y arrepentido por sus palabras, por lo que soltó a su amigo, tomando su atención-… Maldita sea… Me acordé…- bufó, bajándose de la mesa.

-¿Q-Qué cosa?- murmuró Naruto, extrañado por el repentino cambio de actitud del zorro, quien se volvió a recostar en el sillón.

-… Que yo también te fallé- recordó, extrañándolo- La primera vez que cuidé a tus mocosos… por mi culpa pasaron un mal rato con aquellos malditos renegados-

-E-Espera, Kurama. Eso es diferente- le aseguró Naruto, levantándose y acercándose al sillón- No fue tu culpa que esos renegados te tuvieran…-

-¿Rencor?- bufó el zorro, mirando para otro lado- Al igual que esa anciana que conoció Yoko- frunció el ceño, molesto.

-Kurama…- se preocupó Naruto, a lo que se sentó al lado del nueve colas, quien bufó- ¿Por qué eres tan rencoroso…?- le preguntó, fastidiándolo al hacerle recordar que Natsumi le hizo la misma consulta-¿… contigo mismo?-

Eso tomó desprevenido al _Biju,_ quien miró al rubio, quien le sonrió tristemente.

-No importa las veces que hable contigo… No importa las veces que te lo recuerde… Sigues echándote la culpa-dattebayo- le recordó Naruto, juntando las manos- No es sano, Kurama-

-No necesito que un mocoso me dé sermones- gruñó por lo bajo Kurama, haciendo suspirar al rubio al ver nuevamente su orgullo.

-Al menos deja de hacerlo por tus hijos- le pidió Naruto, dejándolo quieto- ¿Qué crees que pensarían si te escucharan hablar así? ¿No crees que sufrirían-dattebayo?-

-… No los metas en esto- le gruñó Kurama, mirándolo de reojo.

-Tú lo hiciste. Temes que Yoko sufra a causa de Matsuko-obasan, ¿verdad?- le preguntó, haciendo que hiciera una mueca, enojado- Temes que lo culpen, solo por tener tu apariencia, por ser tu hijo... ¡Pero viste que a Matsuko-obasan eso no le importó! ¡Ella te perdonó!-

-¡Pues es una estúpida!- gruñó Kurama, bajándose del sillón- ¡Al igual que tú! ¡Todos ustedes son unos…!- pero se calló porque el puño de Naruto aterrizó fuertemente en su cabeza.

-¡¿Por qué de repente sueltas tanta tontería junta-dattebayo?!- le gruñó exasperado el _Uzumaki_ , haciéndolo parpadear, adolorido- ¡A todos nos dolió lo que pasó aquella vez…! ¡Pero deja de una vez de mirar al pasado, sarnoso!- le ordenó, dejándolo quieto- Ambos somos padres… ¿no crees que deberíamos dejar de ver los errores que cometimos en el pasado, para crearles un futuro a nuestros hijos-dattebayo?- le preguntó, serio.

-…-Kurama miró para otra parte, sobándose la cabeza con una mano- Es solo…- murmuró, tomando la atención de su amigo-… Es solo que… últimamente temo que los cachorros… paguen por mis errores… Que sufran una especie de _Karma_ o algo así- admitió, preocupando al rubio- Naruto, después de todo… Creo que me he vuelto más desconfiado a los humanos, porque ahora temo que le hagan algo a ese trío… A mis hijos… Por eso preferí que tú los cuidaras… pero, ahora que lo pienso, la mujer del _Nara_ pudo cuidar a los cachorros, y esa anciana también- suspiró, rascándose la cabeza.

-Hay otras personas de confianza, ¿verdad?- le sonrió Naruto, haciendo que hiciese una mueca- ¡Eres tan orgulloso-dattebayo!- sentenció algo divertido, hasta recibir un puñetazo en pleno estomago por parte del _Biju_.

-¡Ca-Cállate! ¡¿Crees que el cambio de tema ha hecho que me olvide de tu maldita negligencia?!- le gruñó Kurama, observando como el rubio se retorcía de dolor en el piso, gimiendo adolorido- ¡Debería dejarte más calvo de lo que estás, estúpido mocoso!- aseguró, haciéndolo sudar a mares.

-¡N-No, Kurama-sama!- suplicó Naruto, retrocediendo al ver que el _Biju_ había extendido sus garras- ¡E-Espera! ¡N-No lo hagaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!- intentó gatear hasta la puerta, pero el zorro aterrizó fuertemente en su espalda, agarrando su nuca- ¡MI PELO NO-DATTEBAYO!-

-¡Veamos si con este corte le llega más aire a tus neuronas!- gruñó Kurama, tirando más del cabello del rubio, preparando su otra mano para hacer el fatídico corte, hasta percatarse de cierto detalle, quedando pensativo, haciendo que el asustado _Hokage_ dejara de gimotear.

-¿K-Kurama-sama?-lo miró asustado Naruto.

-… Ahora que lo pienso- murmuró Kurama, dando leves tirones al cabello de su amigo, haciéndolo gimotear- ¿Por qué no usaste el _modo sennin_ para buscar a Yoko?- se percató, haciéndolo parpadear- Estúpido, te habrías ahorrado muchos problemas si lo hubieras hecho- le señaló fastidiado, tironeando más su cabello.

-¿N-No r-recuerdas q-que lo u-usé u-una vez-dattebayooooooo?- gimió Naruto, aguantando los tirones.

-Es verdad… ¡Pero ni aun así pudiste encontrarlo!- le gruñó, haciendo chocar su cabeza contra el piso de madera, dejándolo adolorido.

-¡D-Deja de maltratarme-dattebayo! ¡Te estás aprovechando!- gimió Naruto.

-¡¿Qué me estoy aprovechando?!- le gruñó Kurama, tirándole una oreja- ¡Idiota! ¡Estoy intentando no ser tan rudo contigo!-

-¡SE NOTA-DATTEBAYO!-

-¡¿ACASO QUIERES QUE CUMPLA MI AMENAZA Y TE CASTRE?!- lo amenazó Kurama, mostrándole sus garras, haciendo que se pusiera azul y comenzara a sudar a mares.

-...E-Entendido…- gimió Naruto, llorando desconsoladamente, temblando bastante.

- _Tsch_. Que idiota- Kurama se cruzó de brazos, ignorando que aún seguía sentado en la espalda del rubio, quien movía sus dedos, nervioso de su destino- Solo…- murmuró, tomando su atención-… S-Solo prométeme que no volverás a descuidarlos…- le exigió, sin mirarlo, pero algo sonrojado, haciéndolo parpadear- A-Al fin y al cabo, l-los cachorros quiere mucho a su estúpido _Ramen-oniichan_ \- bufó, fastidioso.

-… Oh- se percató Naruto, sin poder evitar sonreír- ¿Estás celoso de eso?-le preguntó, dejándolo quieto, con sus colas erizadas- Ya veo, ya veo. Como tú atraías la atención de mis hijos cuando eran pequeños, temes que yo haga lo mismo con tus cachorritos, ¿verdad-dattebayo?- le señaló, haciéndolo sudar a mares- Que trasparente…-sonrió, hasta que la mirada asesina del _Kyubi_ se posó en él, mientras extendía tenebrosamente sus garras-¡PROMETO NO VOLVER A DESCUIDARLOS-DATTEBAYO!-lloró a mares.

- _T-Tsch_ \- bufó Kurama, fastidiado, mirando para otra parte, agachando las orejas, sin querer admitir que parte de él **realmente no quería que sus hijos le comenzaran a prestar atención al rubio tonto debajo de él…**

… ¿T-Tenía algo de malo no querer que otros los atrajeran?

-C-Como sea- bufó el zorro, bajando de la espalda de Naruto, quien suspiró aliviado al ver que su integridad estaba a salvo- Por esta vez, te perdono. Pero si vuelve a pasarle algo a uno de mis cachorros por tu culpa, no me importa si tu mujer me odia, pero te voy a castrar-

-¡¿QUÉ INTENTAS INSINUAR, ZORRO PERVERTIDO-DATTEBAYO?!- le recriminó Naruto, avergonzado, chocando nariz con el _Biju_.

-¡ARG! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡Y ALEJA TU MALDITA CARA DE MI!- Kurama lo empujó de la cara, fastidiado.

-E-Entendido-dattebayo- suspiró Naruto, sentándose, sobándose la cara.

-Co-Como sea. ¿Me contaste todo lo que pasó hoy?- le preguntó Kurama, haciendo que el rubio lo mirara, y asintiera, aunque con un semblante serio-… ¿Seguro?-

-Sí- murmuró el _Jinchūriki_ , hasta notar que el zorro arqueó una ceja, serio-… Bueno, en-en realidad tengo que hacerte una pregunta-dattebayo- admitió.

-… ¿Es seria?-preguntó de inmediato Kurama, quien, si bien sabía que su mocoso ya era adulto y todo eso, podía aun llegar a ser un idiota…

Ese día lo había comprobado.

-… Delicada- confesó Naruto, levantándose, haciendo que el _Biju_ frunciera el ceño.

-… Habla- sentenció el zorro, a lo que el adulto asintió, y se sentó en el sofá, mientras él se cruzaba de brazos y piernas, mirándolo seriamente.

-… Bien, Kurama… La verdad, usé solo una vez el _modo Sennin_ para encontrar a Yoko, porque temía que te dieras cuenta de que lo ocupaba-dattebayo- le recordó Naruto, haciéndolo bufar, fastidiado- Pero no solo por eso- admitió, extrañándolo- Cuando lo utilicé, sentí el _chakra_ de Yoko, perfectamente… pero…- frunció el ceño, y miró al _Kyubi_ , quien tenía un semblante serio- Lo que sentí… Kurama. Sé que sería normal que familiares tengan un mismo tipo de _chakra_ , aunque no del todo similar-dattebayo. Pero con Yoko es diferente- juntó sus manos, serio- Él no tiene un _chakra_ parecido al tuyo… **Él tiene tu** _ **chakra**_ \- le informó- Y no en menor cantidad, o una porción separada como yo, sino que toda su _chakra_ , toda su esencia… es tuya-

Sus palabras hicieron fruncir el ceño a Kurama, quien entrecerró los ojos, serio, sin decir nada.

-Kurama- lo llamó Naruto, pero él se mantuvo en silencio- Entiendes lo que quiero decir, ¿verdad?-

-…- el zorro cerró los ojos.

-… ¿Ya lo suponías?- le preguntó el rubio, aun sin tener respuestas-… Yoko no es tu hijo-

El _Kyubi_ apretó levemente su puño.

-… Él… Yoko en realidad solo es un ser… creado de tu _chakra_ \- confesó Naruto, triste-… Es una porción de tu _chakra_ que se separó de ti-dattebayo-

" _-¿Es el menor de tres hermanos? Que ternura- sonrió Matsuko, terminando de acariciar al pequeño- No me extraña que sea tan sensible. Lloró cuando le conté, en parte, lo que le pasó a mis ojos- admitió._

 _Eso sorprendió un poco al Uzumaki."_

-Matsuko-obasan me dijo que Yoko lloró cuando le dijo que era ciega, y al parecer le contó, sin muchos detalles, cómo quedó así- continuó Naruto, preocupado-… Lloró… Lloró porque parte de él se arrepiente de corazón haber hecho algo así, a pesar de saber que había sido controlado-dattebayo… Sintió tus memorias…-

-Para ahí, mocoso- le pidió Kurama, a lo que el rubio lo miró, para percatarse que el zorro lo miraba tristemente, pero serio- … Lo sospechaba- admitió, suspirando un poco- Cuando Natsumi dio a luz, y vi a los tres cachorros, me di cuenta de inmediato que Yoko era diferente… No debió haber nacido siquiera con mi forma física, pero su pelaje lo delató… De un color café oscuro, el mismo color que tenía mi parte _Yin_ … Creo que él es mi parte _Yin_ separada de nuevo, solo que con un comienzo diferente-

-Pero… ¿cómo?- murmuró Naruto, preocupado.

-Mi _chakra_ es inestable, Naruto, más inestable que el de cualquier otro _Biju_ \- le recordó Kurama, tomando su atención- Es tan inestable, que es fácil que sea, bueno, _fragmentada-_ miró su mano- Pasó con Asura, pasó con los malditos Kinkaku y Ginkaku, después cuando tu padre se separó en dos… Después cuando tus mocosos heredaron parte de mi _chakra_ y por culpa de eso ese maldito Ryusei…- apretó su puño-… Y-Y ahora… Ahora puedo confirmar que ni Inari ni Fuyumi heredaron algo de mi _chakra_ \- admitió, haciendo fruncir el ceño a Naruto- Tal vez Yoko se formó del _chakra_ que Inari y Fuyumi debieron poseer cuando crecían en el vientre de Natsumi, pero, como ella es una _Yokai_ , los cuerpos de ambos cachorros rechazaron el _chakra…_ -

-… Formando este un tercer cachorro-dattebayo- terminó Naruto, a lo que Kurama cerró los ojos, haciendo una mueca.

-Pero no me interesa en absoluto que sea como una copia mía- comenzó a gruñir el zorro- Que sea un _"yo"_ o algo así…- apretó sus puños- ¡Yoko es mi hijo!- miró seguro a Naruto- ¡Natsumi lo dio a luz junto a Inari y Fuyumi! ¡Es nuestro cachorro! ¡Mi cachorro! ¡Así que me importa una…!- pero se quedó en blanco al ver que el rubio se reía por lo bajo.

-¡L-Lo sé! ¡Lo sé!- sonrió Naruto- Yoko es tu hijo, ¿verdad-dattebayo?-

-…- Kurama se sonrojó y miró para otro lado-M-Maldito, hace un momento decías que no lo era- murmuró, enojado.

-Jejeje. Bueno, técnicamente…- intentó explicarle el rubio, cabreándolo de inmediato, sobresaltándolo- P-Pero, aun hay algo que no entiendo- admitió, extrañándolo- Si es, por así decirlo, _tú…_ ¿por qué es tan pequeño? Además, él necesita comer y dormir, además del baño- recordó, sonriendo incomodo al regresar a su mente el _percance_ que había tenido el cachorro café.

-S-Supongo que eso es porque nació naturalmente- pensó Kurama- Tuvo un origen diferente al mío… Más que una _masa de chakra_ … Es un ser vivo- ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír levemente.

-Je- Naruto sonrió- ¿Y Kano?-

-¿Ah? ¿El pulpo del _Hachibi?_ \- bufó Kurama, haciéndolo sonreír con una gota en la cabeza- Te los clasificaré así: Inari y Fuyumi son _Yokai_ , Kano es un _Yokai_ , pero creo que tiene un poco de _chakra_ _BIju_ , Yoko lo contrario- sentenció, haciendo que el rubio chocara su palma con su puño, entendiendo- _Tsch_ -

-Aun así, ¿por qué siempre te pones así cuando hablamos de Kano-dattebayo?- le señaló Naruto, haciéndolo bufar- ¿Acaso te molesta que sea más tierno que tus tres cachorros juntos?-comprendió, haciendo que el pelaje del _Kyubi_ se erizara, para mirarlo asesinamente, dejándolo en blanco…

- **¡ARG! ¡YA ME HARTÉ DE ESTE TEMA! ¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE ME JURES QUE NUNCA VOLVERÁS A HACER NEGLIGENTE CON MIS CACHORROS!** \- explotó Kurama, resonando su rugido en toda la residencia.

-¡PERO SI YA TE LO PROMETÍ-DATTEBAYO!- resonó la voz de Naruto, junto con el sonido de muebles cayendo al piso.

- **¡UNA COSA ES PROMETER Y OTRA JURAR, IMBÉCIL!-**

-¡¿Y DESDE CUÁNDO TE IMPORTAN LOS DETALLES-DATTEBAYO?!-

- **¡AHORA SI LA HICISTE, MOCOSO DE…!** -

Naruto, huyendo del _Kyubi_ , abrió la puerta de la oficina, para hacer que Bolt cayera de boca al piso, mientras Himawari, agachada, parpadeó.

 _Jinchūriki_ y _Biju_ se quedaron quietos de golpe, mirando a los dos hermanos.

-D-Duele-dattebasa…- gimió Bolt, sentándose, sobándose el mentón, hasta sobresaltarse al ver que su padre y Kurama los estaban mirando seriamente…

-…- Himawari parpadeó, sonrió, y comenzó a irse gateando, hasta que la mano de _chakra_ de Kurama la agarró del poleron y la entró a la oficina al igual que a Bolt.

-¡Niños!- los miró molesto Naruto, mientras las manos de _chakra_ de Kurama tiraba al sillón a ambos hermanos (extrañamente, a Himawari la sentó y a Bolt lo lanzó)

-¿Q-Qué cosa?- murmuró Bolt, acomodándose para no estar boca abajo, mientras Himawari sonreía, apenada.

- **¡NADA DE QUÉ COSA! ¡¿HASTA CUÁNTO ESCUCHARON?!** \- les gruñó Kurama, sobresaltando al rubio.

-Empezamos a escuchar cuando Kurama-chan le gritó a papi y comenzó a perseguirlo- informó Himawari, sonriendo.

-O-O sea, desde hace poco…- murmuró Naruto, aliviado de que no hubieran escuchado nada sobre Yoko.

Kurama bufó, también aliviado pero igual molesto.

-C-Claro- bufó Bolt- Solo subimos porque Natsu-chan quería que Kurama vigilara a los cachorros mientras ella está comiendo-dattebasa- explicó, poniendo las manos en la nuca.

-Esa tonta- murmuró Kurama, comenzando a irse de la oficina, hasta asomarse, mirando molesto a los dos niños, extrañándolos- **No vuelvan a escuchar conversaciones ajenas** \- les ordenó.

-Pero si tú nos enseñaste _-dattebasa_ \- le dijeron los dos hermanos, uno fastidiado y la otra sonriendo.

-¡G-Gh!- Kurama hizo una mueca, y, fastidiado por la risa de Naruto, se fue, cerrando de un portazo la oficina con una de sus colas.

-Ahora, niños. ¿Realmente no escucharon nada-dattebayo?- los interrogó Naruto.

-Además de tus alaridos de dolor, ¿qué más íbamos a escuchar-dattebasa?- lo quedó mirando fastidiado Bolt, mientras Himawari asentía, a lo que el adulto suspiró- ¿Y cómo sobreviviste a la ira de Kurama, viejo?-

-S-Supongo que se apiadó por ser viejos amigos-dattebayo- confesó el padre, rascándose la cabeza, aun recordando que casi lo dejan calvo.

-¿De qué hablaban?- le preguntó curiosa Himawari, a lo que Naruto le acarició la cabeza.

-Cosas de viejos-dattebayo- sonrió el rubio, haciéndola sonreír.

-¡Iré a ver a Natsu-chan~!- avisó la pelinegra, bajándose de un salto del sillón y saliendo de la oficina, dejando la puerta abierta.

-B-Bueno, yo me voy a dormir-dattebasa- Bolt se levantó bostezando, e iba a irse si su padre no lo detiene del hombro.

-Bolt, ¿seguro que no escuchaste nada?- le preguntó Naruto, haciendo que hiciera una mueca.

-¡Y-Ya dije que no!- negó el joven, algo molesto- ¿P-Por qué tanta insistencia?- lo miró, pero su padre le acarició la cabeza, sonrojándolo.

-No, por nada-dattebayo- aseguró Naruto, satisfecho, saliendo de la oficina y bajando al primer piso.

-…- Bolt se quedó un rato en la oficina, pensativo.

En silencio, se fue del lugar y entró a su habitación, tirándose a la cama sin mucho ánimo…

Mintió…

Nunca antes le había mentido así a su padre… y al parecer no era una emoción negativa, ya que Kurama no lo sintió…

Era sentimiento de culpa…

Sí, sí había escuchado la conversación antes de que llegara Himawari… Bueno, en parte…

" _-¿Ah? ¿El pulpo del Hachibi?- escuchó a Kurama, mientras Himawari aun subía por las escaleras, contenta- Te los clasificaré así: Inari y Fuyumi son Yokai, Kano es un Yokai, pero creo que tiene un poco de chakra BIju, Yoko lo contrario- eso hizo fruncir el ceño al joven, sin comprender- Tsch-"_

" _Yoko… ¿no es un Yokai?"_ pensó extrañado el rubio, acomodando el mentón en la almohada _"Todo lo contrario… ¿Yoko un Biju, con chakra Yokai…?"_

-…- el joven se quedó pensando-¡NO LO ENTIENDO-DATTEBASA!-se rascó la cabeza, haciendo una pataleta, sin comprender nada de eso- ¡A-Además…!- se sentó de una, ofendido- ¡¿P-Por qué el viejo quiere mantener eso en secreto-dattebasa?!- se preguntó- _Mph…_ \- infló una mejilla, amurrado- Lo sabía… Yoko es su favorito…- se tiró a la cama, con un aura deprimente-… Viejo tonto-

"…" Bolt abrió un ojo, amurrado, recordando como su padre se veía aliviado de que, supuestamente, él no había escuchado el tema central de la conversación…

A su mente llegaron las imágenes de su padre con el zorrito café que le habían estado molestado todo el día…

-…- Bolt hizo una mueca-… Tu hijo soy yo, viejo tonto- murmuró, amurrado…

* * *

En su habitación, Kurama cerró las ventanas del balcón, poniendo el pestillo y cerrando las cortinas, dejando un poco más a oscuras el lugar.

Pero, se quedó ahí, quieto, con sus manos sujetando las telas, comenzando a temblar un poco…

Yoko era su hijo… Era su hijo… Nada ni nadie le iba a contradecir eso… Lo conoce desde sus primeros segundos de vida, fue el primero en ver sus ojitos rojos cuando los abrió para conocer el mundo, le enseñó a caminar y a correr…

Lo ha visto crecer… Al igual que Inari y Fuyumi…

Apretó más las cortinas…

 **Era su hijo…** Tenía tres hijos…

" _No puedo verlo como una copia mía… Una copia nacida simplemente de chakra desechado… Yoko es uno de mis cachorros…"_ hizo una mueca _"Es mi hijo, no una parte extraída de mi… Sus manos están limpias a diferencia de mí. En él no recae ningún pecado, él es mi…"_

Pero se sobresaltó cuando Inari estornudó, erizando su pelaje, por lo que se volteó torpemente, para ver a los tres cachorros dormir juntitos, acurrucados bajo la tela blanca.

El zorrito rojo movió un poco su nariz negra, rascándosela inconscientemente con su patita delantera, para después volver a estornudar, haciendo una mueca con los labios. El pequeño comenzó a moverse para acomodarse, terminando arrastrándose fuera del futón verde, con la carita pegada al piso de madera.

-Este…- bufó Kurama, acercándose a su cachorro y agarrándolo con el hocico, sin lastimarlo.

Inari bostezó, moviendo sus patitas, tomando la atención de su padre, quien suspiró, y lo regresó al futón, acomodándolo con la mano.

-Idiota como la madre- sentenció Kurama, cubriendo a su primogénito con la frazada, sin poder evitar sonreír al ver que el zorrito rojo sonreía en sueños- Ah… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?-suspiró, acariciando con sus dedos el rostro de Inari- ¿Por qué siquiera dudo?- miró a Fuyumi y a Yoko, quienes dormían acurrucados-… Ustedes son lo que nunca esperé, pero siempre soñé- admitió, acariciando a la zorrita roja, y después al más pequeño de los tres, quien, instintivamente, tomó con sus patitas el dedo del _Kyubi_ , quien se sorprendió un poco, pero después sonrió levemente.

El agarre de Yoko no era fuerte, pero, aun así, para Kurama, era como si se aferrara a él deseando que lo protegiera…

-… Te daré una mejor vida que la que tuve… A los tres- aseguró Kurama, serio-Arg, rayos… Eso ya se los había prometido- recordó fastidiado, puesto que eso fue lo primero que se le había pasado a la mente después de volver con Natsumi en su tiempo de embarazo, admitiendo que lo que esperaba su pareja eran sus hijos…

El recordar aquella época en la que había abandonado a Natsumi hizo ensombrecer su mirada…

 **Nunca se lo iba a perdonar…**

Fuyumi bostezó, estirando sus cuatro patitas, tomando la atención de su padre, quien sonrió con tristeza.

-… Haré lo imposible para que estén a salvo- prometió, lamiendo la cabeza de Inari, quien seguía sonriendo en sueños-Es lo menos que puedo hacer…-lamió a Fuyumi, quien bostezó, acurrucándose más-… por mis hijos- lamió a Yoko, el cual se acurrucó, sin despertar.

Les hizo cariño con su nariz, después estiró las patas y las colas, sintiendo que el cansancio comenzaba a pesarle, y se recostó alrededor del futón, quedando inmediatamente dormido, sin siquiera quitarse la banda de _Konoha_ de la frente…

Entonces, la orejita de Yoko se movió con un tierno sonido, a lo que el zorrito abrió sus ojitos rojos, sentándose y dando un gran bostezo, sintiendo que había dormido muuuuuucho.

El pequeño miró a su alrededor, confundido de despertar en su hogar y no con la humana de cabellos blancos y ojos bonitos. Bostezó y chasqueó la lengua, con un poco de flojera. Miró a sus hermanos dormir, y se percató en zorro que dormía alrededor de la camita.

¿Era mami? No podía distinguirlo bien, porque estaba oscurito…

Ladeó la cabeza, aun con flojera. Su estómago sonó levemente, indicando que debía comer un poco después de haber dormido tanto.

Sus ojos se posaron en quien dormía a su lado… Era hora de tomar la leche de mamá.

Yoko sonrió, y, torpemente, se bajó del futón, aterrizando con un tierno sonido. Se sacudió el pelaje, y caminó hacia el estómago de quien dormía. Se quedó mirando la silueta, sin poder notar bien si era _"Ma"_ o _"Pa"_ … pero tenía hambre y solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

El pequeño cachorro abrió su pequeño hocico, sin saber que sus dientes sin filo brillaron tenebrosamente, y, sin más, mordió el estómago frente a él…

Kurama abrió los ojos de golpe…

* * *

-¡¿EH?!- se quedó atónita y sonrojada Hinata.

La mujer se quedó totalmente atónita al escuchar la conversación entre su marido y Natsumi, quienes estaban sentados en la mesa, la última terminando de cenar, mientras Himawari estaba lavándose los dientes en el baño de ese mismo piso.

-¿Qué sucede, Hinata?- la miró extrañado Naruto, mientras la _Yokai_ analizaba _seriamente_ lo que le había dicho el rubio.

-¡N-Naruto-kun! ¡¿C-Cómo se t-t-t-t-e o-ocurre pedirle algo así a Natsumi-chan?!- exigió saber la mujer, sumamente apenada y avergonzada.

-No es para tanto-dattebayo. ¿O no te gusta la idea?- le sonrió su marido, haciendo que su esposa se sonrojara más, tapándose el rostro y agachándose, avergonzada de no poder negarlo- Jejeje. Lo sabía- sonrió Naruto- Mientras Kurama no se entere, todo irá bien-dattebayo-

-Mm…- meditó Natsumi- _Uzumaki Naruto_ \- lo llamó, extrañándolo, y tomando la atención de Hinata- Debo confesarlo, tu idea es demasiado… ¡GENIAAAAAAAAL~!-aseguró, entusiasmada, dejando en blanco a la mujer de ojos perlados- ¡Oki~! ¡Voy a colaborar contigo~!-sentenció, levantando el pulgar.

-¡Bien!- se alegró Naruto.

-N-Naruto-kun…- se avergonzó Hinata.

-Vamos, Hinata. Sé que te gusta la idea-dattebayo~- le aseguró, apapachándola, dejándola más avergonzada.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!-

El rugido de dolor de Kurama dejó quieto al matrimonio, que Natsumi casi se atragantara con la carne, que Himawari tosiera la pasta de dientes, y que Bolt saltara de su cama, tropezando con las sabanas y cayendo de cara al piso.

-¿E-Eso… fue…?- murmuró Hinata, aun algo sonrojada y en los brazos de su marido.

-¡Kurama!- se asustaron Naruto y Natsumi.

El rubio no perdió tiempo y salió al pasillo, mientras la confundida Himawari se asomaba del baño. Naruto saltó y aterrizó en el pasillo, al mismo tiempo que Bolt salía de su habitación, sobándose la cara.

-¡¿Q-Qué pasó?!- preguntó el joven, mientras su padre se incorporaba, y el resto de la familia subía por las escaleras.

-No lo sé- aseguró Naruto- ¡Kurama! ¡¿Qué pasa…?!-abrió la puerta de la habitación, y prendió la luz de esta, mientras el resto se asomaba detrás de él-

Lo que vieron los dejó en blanco…

-¡DUELE! ¡DUELE! ¡DUELE! ¡DUELE! ¡Y-YOKO, SU-SUÉLTAME! ¡SUÉLTAME!-exigía Kurama, tirado boca arriba, agarrando a su cachorro, y tratando que soltara parte de su estómago, el cual mordía y tironeaba- ¡QUE PARES!- le exigió, adolorido.

-… ¿Ah?- parpadeó Bolt, sin creer lo que veía.

-¡Y-Yoko, despertaste~!- se alegró Natsumi, tomando la atención de su cachorro.

-¡DEJA DE IGNORAR EL TEMA PRINCIPAL Y QUITAMELO DE ENCIMA!- rugió Kurama.

- _¡MA!_ \- se alegró Yoko, dejando de morder a su padre, por lo que se acercó contento a la _Yokai_ , quien lo tomó en brazos- _¡Ma~!_ \- le comenzó a lamer la mejilla, moviendo su colita esponjosa.

-K-Kurama-san, ¿está bien?- le preguntó Hinata, ayudándolo a sentarse, mientras el zorro se sobaba muy adolorido el estómago.

-D-duele… Ese crío t-tiene un agarre demasiado fuerte-gimió Kurama, mirando como Yoko ahora le lamía la mano a Himawari, quien acababa de acariciarlo.

-E-Este… ¿Kurama-sama?- lo llamó Naruto, tomando su atención, quedándose en blanco al ver que el rubio mayor y el rubio menor tenían las mejillas infladas, a punto de reírse- ¿P-Por qué Yo-Yoko-kun te ha mordido-dattebayo?- pidió saber, intentando aguantar la risa, cabreándolo.

-¡SERÁN UNOS…!-les gruñó el _Kyubi_ , sobresaltándolos.

- _¡Leshe!_ \- ladró Yoko, haciendo parpadear a los presentes- _¡Leshe~!_ \- sonrió, moviendo la cola.

-¿E-EH?- lo miró Natsumi, atónita- Y-Yoko, ¿a-acaso t-trataste de-de tomar _leshe_ de tu papi?-parpadeó, sonriendo.

-… _Shi_ \- sonrió Yoko.

Kurama se quedó en blanco, con un tic en la ceja, mientras Hinata se tapaba la boca.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Naruto y Bolt no pudieron evitarlo. Estallaron en risas.

- **¡NO SE BURLEN!** \- les gruñó Kurama, totalmente avergonzado.

-¡K-Kurama! ¡N-No sabía que ahora amamantas-dattebasa~!-le comentó Bolt, sin parar de reír, avergonzando más al _Biju_.

-¡N-Natsumi-chan! ¡T-Tienes que darle lecciones a Kurama-dattebayo!- le aconsejó entre risas Naruto, abrazándose el estomago.

-Oki~ Así nos repartimos el trabajo, porque dar leche a tres cachorritos cansa a veces- sentenció Natsumi, haciendo parpadear a Himawari.

- **¡IDIOTA! ¡YO NI SIQUIERA PUEDO DARLE LECHE! ¡MÁS BIEN, NI SIQUIERA SOY HEMBRA! ¡SOY MACHO!-** le gruñó enfurecido Kurama- ¡Y ni se te ocurra reírte, mujer!- le gruñó a Hinata, quien se tapaba la boca con ambas manos, temblando un poco- ¡UNA RISA Y DEJO CALVO A TU MARIDO!- le amenazó.

-¡¿Por qué a mí?!- lo miró dolido y sorprendido Naruto.

-¡¿Por qué es tu culpa?!- le gruñó Kurama.

-¡¿Cómo va a ser mi culpa-dattebayo?!- exigió saber el rubio chocando cabeza con el zorro.

-… Machista- sentenció Natsumi, cabreando a su pareja.

Himawari parpadeó, aun sin entender el _chiste_ , hasta notar que Inari y Fuyumi se comenzaban a estirar, despertando.

-¡Ina-chan! ¡Fuyu-chan!- se agachó frente al futón, haciendo que los desorientados cachorros la miraran, con sueño- Buenas noches~- sonrió la pelinegra.

-Mira, mira, Kurama- _chan_. Has despertado a tus hijitos. Sí que eres un gran ejemplo de padre-dattebasa~- se burló Bolt, cabreándolo más.

- _¡PA~!_ \- Fuyumi se abalanzó a su padre por detrás, colgándose a su espalda, haciéndolo parpadear- _Pa~_ \- acurrucó su mejilla en el pelaje de su papi, moviendo contenta su cola.

-…Mm- Kurama frunció el ceño, haciendo una mueca, mirando para otro lado, avergonzado de la ternura de su hija.

-Hija de papi~- murmuró por lo bajo Natsumi, cabreándolo.

-¡Cállate!-

Inari se acercó ladrando a Bolt, quien no pudo evitar sonreír y tomar en brazos al cachorro.

-Eres todo un desastre-dattebasa- sentenció el rubio, teniendo en alto al cachorro, quien se rascó la oreja.

-Por un momento pensé que había pasado algo grave- admitió Hinata, levantándose, con una mano en el pecho, tomando la atención de su marido- Nunca antes había escuchado gritar así a Kurama-san- confesó, avergonzando y cabreando al _Biju_.

-Que te muerda un cachorro por leche y ahí me avisas- gruñó Kurama, mientras Fuyumi escalaba hasta su hombro, acurrucando su mejilla con la de su papi, lo que hacía sonreír a Himawari.

-Kurama, si Hinata amamantó a Bolt y a Himawari-dattebayo- le recordó Naruto, haciéndolo bufar.

-Y se ve que aún tiene reservas~- comentó divertida Natsumi, haciendo sonrojar a la mujer y que se abrazara, extrañando a sus hijos- Si viniese un tercero, no tendría problemas de _alimenteishon_ ~- aseguró.

-¡N-Natsumi-chan!- se avergonzó Hinata.

-Un tercero~- murmuró soñador Naruto, hasta que la **mirada** de su mujer lo calló de inmediato- L-Lo siento, Hinata-sama- se disculpó apesadumbrado.

-Arg, esto es estúpido- murmuró Kurama, avergonzado y fastidiado de lo que pasaba, acariciando a Fuyumi, quien ladró, contenta.

-Vamos, _Kyu-chan_. Cosas así pueden llegar a pasar la primera vez- le aseguró Natsumi, sentándose a su lado, haciendo que la quedara mirando, sin entender-Amamantar al principio puede ser complicado, pero te aseguro que después te acostumbras y hasta no duele- informó sabiamente.

-¡QUE YO NO DOY LECHE! ¡SOY MACHO!-le rugió Kurama, haciendo que casi se cayera, sobresaltando a Yoko.

-¡E-Es porque no lo has intentando!- se defendió Natsumi- S-Si bien, debo tomar mi forma _Yokai_ para darles leche a los cachorros, si tú me apoyaras _lechemadamente_ yo no tendría el temor de quedarme sin leche-le reprochó.

-¡¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES QUE YO NO PUEDO?!-la miró exasperado Kurama.

-Los _Biju_ son taaan orgullosos- Natsumi infló las mejillas- ¿Qué haremos si me quedo sin leche? Estoy alimentando a tres cachorritos-

-¡IDIOTAAAAAAAAA! ¡YO NO DOY LECHE!-

-Egoísta-

-¡SERÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS….!- Kurama se le abalanza si Himawari no pone a Fuyumi en su cabeza, en un intento de calmarlo.

-Tranquila, Natsumi-chan. Ya no es tan necesario que los cachorros tomen leche materna- le aseguró Hinata- Si bien, pueden tomar leche normal, aun te recomiendo que la leche materna siga siendo parte de su alimentación, para que crezcan fuertes y sanos-

" _¿Crecer fuertes y sanos…?"_ Naruto comenzó a pensar, y miró a Yoko, quien miraba divertido las expresiones de enfado de su padre…

… Si Yoko tomaba mucha leche… ¿no terminaría teniendo el mismo tamaño que Kurama, al ser parte de él…?

El rubio se puso azul al imaginarse a un Yoko cachorro del tamaño de la casa. Tragó saliva, asustado, extrañando a Bolt, quien tenía a Inari en el hombro.

-Ya veo. Aun así, _Kyu-chan_ debería ayudarme- murmuró amurrada Natsumi, haciendo sonreír apenada a Hinata, y que Kurama la mirara apretando los colmillos, moviendo las manos como si quisiera ahorcar algo

- _¿Pa?_ \- parpadeó curiosa Fuyumi, tapando los ojos de su padre con sus patitas, haciendo sonreír a Himawari.

-Na-Natsumi-chan. Los hombres no solemos dar leche- le recordó Naruto, en un intento de que la _Yokai_ _"reaccionara"-_ Y dudo mucho que Kurama, siendo más encima un _Biju_ , pudiese hacerlo-dattebayo- agregó, a lo que su amigo bufó, de acuerdo.

-¡No permitiré que este machismo perdure en la familia!-le aseguró Natsumi, amurrada- ¡Ina-chan, Fuyu-chan, Yoko-chan!- llamó a sus cachorros, quienes la miraron, curiosos- ¡Es hora de un cambio en la alimentación! ¡La cena nocturna la dará hoy vuestro _Pa!_ \- señaló dramáticamente a Kurama, quien se quedó perplejo.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- la quedó mirando Kurama, horrorizado y descolocado.

- _¡Shena~!_ -se alegraron los cachorros.

Entones, Inari se bajó del hombro de Bolt, aterrizando esponjosamente en el piso, para abalanzarse a su padre y morderle el vientre….

-¡DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-resonó el grito de dolor del _Biju_.

-¡I-Inari-kun!- se sobresaltó Hinata, mientras Himawari miraba parpadeando como Kurama apoyaba los codos en el piso, temblando de dolor, con Inari colgando de su pelaje, mordisqueando.

- _¡Tamben quelo leshe_ de _Pa~!_ \- sonrió Fuyumi, bajándose de la cabeza de su padre, y, dando un pequeño salto, mordió el estómago de su padre.

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- chilló adolorido Kurama.

-A-Ahora q-que lo veo así… y-ya no me parece gracioso-dattebasa…- murmuró Bolt, mirando con pena el estado del _Biju_.

-E-Es verdad… S-Se ve doloroso-dattebayo…- admitió Naruto, azul.

-Ahora el toque final~- sonrió Natsumi, dejando a Yoko en el piso.

-N-Ni s-se te o-ocurra…- gruñó y gimió adolorido Kurama, con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-…- Yoko parpadeó, y sonrió, travieso, haciendo que su padre se pusiera azul….

Una mordida resonó en la _Residencia Uzumaki_ , seguido del aullido de dolor del _Kyubi…_

* * *

 _Mientras…_

 _En las calles de Konoha…_

El centro de la ciudad estaba casi sin habitantes, puesto que la mayoría estaba en sus casas con sus familias.

En uno de los callejones del centro, cierto pájaro, con su plumaje alborotado, con sus alas cansadas, agotado, y apoyándose en un palito para caminar, seguía recorriendo el lugar, en búsqueda de aquel zorrito que se le había escapado…

¿Dónde… estaba… Yoko…?

 _Pájaro-chan_ se tiró al piso, agotado, piando y llorando a mares…

¿Cómo terminó así….?

* * *

 _ **Bien, queridos lectores, decidí que este cap fuera más extenso para abarcar varios temas, como bien se habrán dado cuenta...**_

 _ **Y, nuevamente, sorryyyy, no podré contestar ahora los mensajes. Sé que en el cap anterior dije que mi negligencia es porque me fui a Chiloé [en donde pasé buenas vacaciones^^], pero ahora son la 1 am, y tengo sueñito [he estado estudiando porque regresé a la U T-T], y mañana quiero levantarme, más o menos temprano, para leer un complementario en la mañana, y en la tarde terminar el Epilogo del fic.**_

 _ **Sipi, quiero escribir un Epilogo. Será cortito, y, con él, subiré cierto dibujo a mi blog^^ [es una sorpresa]**_

 _ **Así que, ya saben. Entre el domingo y el lunes subiré el Epilogo de "Karma-dattebayo", pero aun así me gustaría saber vuestra opinión del cap de hoy [el cual fue largo porque abarcó muchos temas] Y, ya sé, en este cap no hubo tanto humor, decidí hacerlo así para que se entienda la posición de cada personaje [la posición de Natsumi, Kurama, Naruto, Bolt y Yoko]**_

 ** _¡En fin, lectores! ¡Descansen, y disculpen la tardanza! ¡Ah! ¡Y ojalá hayan disfrutado el cap y no olviden comentar^^'! [Y PROMETO QUE CUANDO SUBA EL EPILOGO RESPONDERÉ LOS REVIEW, POR SI ME QUIEREN HACER PREGUNTAS^/^']_**

 ** _PD: ¿Saben? A veces pienso si debería publicar o no el incidente de Ichiro con Natsumi, que iría entre el cap 24 y el Epilogo de "Zorro de Konoha", porque sé que muchos tienen dudas de lo que hizo el hijo del Daimyo contra nuestra Yokai favorita, pero, hay un problema. Ese fic ya no sería "K+", sino "T", o sea, no sería de humor, sino que sería un fic con una trama muy oscura, porque, especialmente, veríamos la época de embarazo de Natsumi *spoiler^^'*, y, como ya sabrán los lectores que han leído el Epilogo de Zorro de Konoha, esa etapa... no fue agradable._**

 ** _Por eso, no estoy muy segura de hacer algo así, o dejarlo como un misterio, porque, como repito, esa historia sería oscura, y muchos de ustedes llorarían muuucho [No me digan que no. Los conozco, son sensibles*por eso los adoro^/^*]_**

 ** _Bueno, me despido dejandoles ese enigma, con las ganas de leer el Epilogo, y con mis parpados pesando muucho^^'_**

 ** _¡Nos leemos! [PROMETO LEER LOS REVIEW Y RESPONDERLOS EN EL EPILOGO T-T]_**

 ** _PD2: disculpen cualquier error de ortografía^^'_**


	7. El futuro incierto El fin siempre cerca

_**El futuro es incierto. El fin siempre está cerca.**_

* * *

 _Residencia Uzumaki_.

Kurama frunció el ceño, y, de a poco, abrió los ojos, sumamente agotado.

El _Biju_ estaba recostado en el piso de su habitación, el cual, con las cortinas corridas, hacía que las luces de la mañana apenas y entraran al cuarto.

Miró a su lado, para ver mejor como Natsumi, en su forma _Yokai_ , dormía profundamente, con los cachorros acurrucados en su pelaje, y cubiertos por la frazada.

Si bien, la imagen que daba inspiraba a la ternura, para el _Kyubi_ , en esos momentos ellos cuatro eran pequeños diablillos…

Aun le dolía el estómago por tanta mordida recibida la noche anterior, además que fue tan humillante que le hicieran semejante atrocidad frente a los _Uzumaki…_

Arg, recordar las risas de los dos rubios le hacía enrojecer de la vergüenza.

Tomó su atención cuando Yoko movió sus patitas en sueños, para después acurrucarse más.

Frunció el ceño, preocupado al recordar lo que su cachorro había pasado el día anterior. Suspiró, se acercó a la durmiente Natsumi, y le hizo cariño con su hocico, haciendo que, de a poco, despertara.

- _¿Kyu-chan…?_ ¿M-Me das una malteada?- pidió la _Yokai_ , adormilada, haciendo que el _Biju_ la mirara con un tic en la ceja, enojado y avergonzado.

-E-Estúpida… Es hora de levantarse- le gruñó por lo bajo el zorro naranja, sin querer despertar a los cachorros.

-Mm… Dame más minutitos y deje su mensaje en-en el buzón de voz- bostezó Natsumi, sin querer despegar su rostro del futón, fastidiando a su pareja- M-Me tuve que levantar más temprano, ten paciencia de miii- suplicó, adormilada, extrañándolo.

-¿Más temprano? ¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó su pareja, mientras ella seguía bostezando.

-T-Tuve q-que pagarle a Na-Naruto la cuenta por haber cuidado a los cachorros…- y, sin más, la zorra roja puntas negras se propuso a seguir durmiendo, dejando al _Biju_ más confundido.

-¿P-Pagarle?- se extrañó Kurama- O-Oye, Natsumi- la zarandeó levemente, pero ella estaba haciéndose la dormida-… Arg, esta…- pero se quedó mirando el rostro de la zorrita, sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

… Rayos, se veía tierna…

Suspiró, y le lamió la mejilla, haciéndola sonreír, aunque sin abrir los ojos por el sueño que tenía.

-Te aprovechas de mí- le murmuró en la oreja.

-… Lo _shé_ \- sonrió traviesa Natsumi, mirando a su pareja, quien bufó- Pero eso te _pasha_ por negarme mis _danguitos_ \- se defendió, a lo que Kurama rodó los ojos.

-Hoy puedes descansar, pero recuerda que mañana tienes tus actividades como _Representante Yokai_ \- le recordó el zorro, a lo que la zorrita infló las mejillas, amurrada al recordar aquel detalle- ¿Entendido?-

- _Oki~_ -murmuró Natsumi, dolida al saber que solo tenía un día de descanso, pero se percató que Kurama se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta- ¿A-A dónde vas?-lo miró, extrañada.

-Los demás ya deben estar levantados- bufó Kurama, mirándola- Tu solo duerme-

-… ¿Me traes desayuno a la cama?- pidió Natsumi, moviendo su colita, esperanzada.

-Realmente te gusta aprovecharte de mí, ¿no?- le gruñó sonriendo sarcásticamente Kurama, chocando nariz con ella.

-… _Shi_ \- sonrió Natsumi, hasta que Kurama la besó, haciéndola cerrar los ojos.

El _Biju_ se separó de la _Yokai_ , quien abrió los ojos, sonrojada.

-Pues yo también puedo jugar ese juego, tontita- bufó Kurama, divertido por la cara de perplejidad de su pareja, quien se puso totalmente roja.

-¡E-Eso fue feo!- le aseguró, aunque el _Kyubi_ simplemente se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose nuevamente a la puerta- ¡E-Eres un…! ¡Un…!- intentó pensar en algo que hiriese el orgullo del zorro- ¡UN _PERVERTIDOMON!_ -

Eso hizo que Kurama la quedara mirando, extrañado.

-… ¿Y eso qué es?- parpadeó, sin entender.

-¡Un _monstruo-pervertido!_ \- explicó la zorrita, inflando sus mejillas, haciendo que sus orejitas se movieran un poco.

-… Ya…- suspiró Kurama, abriendo la puerta con una de sus colas- Mejor duerme. Te pones más rara cuando te faltan horas de sueño- le recordó, cerrando la puerta, dejándola ofendida.

-Mm…- Natsumi infló una mejilla, y miró a sus tres cachorros dormir.

Sonrió, y lamió suavemente las cabecitas de sus hijos, para después acomodar su cabeza entre sus patas negras, quedando dormida al instante…

* * *

Kurama bajó al comedor del salón, para percatarse que solamente estaban Bolt y Himawari, ambos aun en pijama, leyendo una nota que habían sacado de la mesa.

-¿Mocosos? ¿Y la mujer?- les preguntó, tomando la atención de ambos hermanos.

-Buenos días, Kurama-chan- sonrió Himawari, mientras el zorro se acercaba.

-Parece que mamá tuvo que salir-suspiró Bolt, entregándole la nota al _Biju_ , quien la leyó, extrañado de que Hinata no le avisase- Y el viejo ya está en el trabajo, y hoy yo no tengo misiones-dattebasa- bufó, fastidiado.

-Podrías usar este día para entrenar- le señaló Kurama, dejando la nota en una repisa.

-¿Yo? ¿Entrenar? Por favor- sonrió Bolt con altanería, fastidiándolo- ¡Mis habilidades son lo suficientemente buenas como para incluso…!- pero no alcanzó a alagarse a sí mismo, porque las colas de Kurama le hicieron una zancadilla, haciendo que cayera dolorosamente al piso.

-¿Qué me decías de tus _habilidades?_ \- le preguntó Kurama, alzando una ceja, mientras Himawari sonreía.

-¡ARG! ¡Kurama! ¡Esa no cuenta! ¡No avisaste-dattebasa!- se defendió Bolt, levantándose, sobándose la cabeza.

-En una batalla real, tu enemigo no te dirá que te intentará matar…- le aseguró Kurama, hasta percatarse que Bolt movía la mano haciendo muecas, como si lo imitara en silencio- ¡MOCOSO!- comenzó a ahorcarlo cómicamente con una de sus colas.

-Kurama-chan, ¿y Natsu-chan?- le preguntó Himawari, tomando su atención.

-Esa tonta sigue durmiendo. Bueno, hoy es su día de descanso, así que por eso se lo dejaré pasar- bufó el zorro, haciendo sonreír a la pelinegra.

-¡¿P-Por q-qué y-yo n-no puedo descansar t-también-da-dattebasa?!- gimió Bolt, intentando quitarse la cola del _Biju_ del cuello.

-Porque tus habilidades dejan mucho que desear, y porque ere un tonto- bufó Kurama, soltándolo.

-¡ARG! ¡Eres un gruñón-dattebasa!- pataleó el rubio, fastidiándolo.

-Entonces, Kurama-chan- lo llamó Himawari, haciendo que la mirara- ¿Nos preparas el desayuno?- le pidió.

-¿AH?- la quedó mirando el zorro- Mocosa, ¿no estás muy grande para eso? Tú ya sabes cocinar. Ya no soy una niñera- miró para otro lado, algo ofendido.

-Nunca te hemos considerado una niñera- aseguró Himawari, agachándose frente al zorro- Es solo que, como estamos los tres, me recuerda un poco cuando éramos pequeños- admitió, tomando la atención del _Biju_ y de su hermano- Yo… Me cuesta un poco recordar mis primeros días con Kurama-chan- admitió- ¿Cuánto tenía? 5 años, ¿verdad?- miró a su hermano.

-S-Sí. Éramos pequeños, y Kurama nos cuidó porque el viejo y mamá tenían que ir a una misión-dattebasa- recordó Bolt.

- _Tsch_. Eso fue porque vuestro viejo fue como una piedra en el zapato para pedírmelo- bufó Kurama.

-Aun así, tú fuiste un desastre para cuidarnos-dattebasa- señaló Bolt, fastidiándolo- ¡Incluso rompiste mi puerta, y estuvo mucho tiempo rota!- recordó, sin poder evitar reírse, a lo que Kurama se fastidió más, sonrojado- Aunque, ahora que lo dices, Himawari…- miró a su hermanita, y después el comedor- Bueno, en aquella época estábamos en la casa de un piso, pero aun así… Estábamos solo los tres, justo como ahora- recordó, sin poder evitar sonreír, haciendo que Kurama hiciera una mueca, también recordando aquellos tiempos.

… Cuando estuvo con aquellos dos mocosos de pequeños… Fue gracias a ese incidente, que decidió vivir con aquel tamaño junto a la familia de Naruto, y, a pesar de todas las tonterías que le habían hecho pasar esos 6 años…

No se arrepentía.

Era feliz viviendo con ellos.

-Jejejeje- Bolt se rió levemente, tomando su atención- En aquella época pensaba que Kurama nunca cambiaría. Que sería siempre un zorro gruñón, glotón y dormilón-dattebasa- admitió, fastidiándolo- Jamás me imaginaría que formarías tu familia- sonrió.

-…-Kurama lo miró algo sorprendido, y miró para otro lado, algo sonrojado, y agradecido- Idiota. En esos tiempos, apenas y usabas tu cerebro para decir algo coherente- le aseguró, dejándolo quieto.

-¡KURAMA!- se ofendió y avergonzó el rubio, mientras su hermanita sonreía, divertida.

-Arg, como sea… Solo por esta vez- bufó el _Kyubi_ , dejando algo sorprendido a los hermanos- Siéntense-

-¡S-Sí!- asintieron, sonriendo, sentándose a la mesa, mientras el zorro, con sus colas, comenzaba a sacar de la cocina los platos, huevos, pan, y la leche.

Bolt observó en silencio al _Biju_ freír los huevos con una pequeña _Biju dama_ en su dedo, sin poder evitar sonreír, algo avergonzado.

-Tengan- las colas de Kurama dejaron frente a los jóvenes los platos con huevo y panes, vasos y la caja de leche- ¿Satisfechos?- bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Sí~!- sonrió Himawari, mientras Bolt comenzaba a comer.

-¿Quién pensaría que te tragarías el orgullo para hacernos esto-dattebasa?- le señaló el rubio, comiendo contento.

- _Tsch_. Solo se aprovechan por ser mis mocosos- bufó fastidiado Kurama, lo cual dejó pensativo a Bolt.

-¡Siempre seremos los mocosos de Kurama-chan~!- sentenció Himawari, sirviéndose un vaso de leche.

-…- Bolt tragó, pensativo- ¿Y tus hijos?- le preguntó al zorro, extrañándolo.

-¿Qué tienen? Ya te lo he dicho antes. Ustedes son mis mocosos, y ese trío de diablillos son mis cachorros. No los confundan- bufó el _Biju_ , haciendo pensar a Bolt-Con ellos puedo ponerme sobreprotector y esas cosas, pero a ustedes los consiento… Solo que se aprovechan mucho de eso- miró a Himawari, quien sonrió.

Bolt se quedó pensando, sirviéndose la leche.

¿Una cosa eran los _mocosos,_ y otra los _cachorros…?_

… ¿No sería que su padre pensara algo así? ¿Una cosa eran sus hijos, y otra los cachorros…?

Ese pensamiento lo alivió un poco, pero después se entristeció al percatarse… que su padre era más atento con los cachorros.

-¿Onii-chan?- lo llamó Himawari, extrañada.

-¿Mm?- la miró Bolt.

-… La leche- señaló la niña, haciendo que el rubio se diera cuenta que había estado rebalsando la leche de su vaso, vaciando su contenido.

-¡AH!- se avergonzó, y más cuando Kurama se rió por lo bajo- ¡Kurama!-

-No pienso limpiar eso, mocoso- sentenció el _Biju_ , haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara, avergonzado.

Himawari sonrió, contenta…

Como los viejos tiempos…

* * *

 _Kumo._

 _Oficina del Raikage._

-¡IDIOTAS! ¡SON TODOS UNOS IDIOTAS!- murmuraba molesta Hiromi, en uno de los miradores del edificio, caminando de un lado a otro, con su peligroso tridente clavado a unos metros, al lado de Gyuki, quien tenía a Kano en los brazos, dándole una mamadera, con un bolso al lado, y Bee, quien parecía temeroso de la ira de la mujer.

- _Yho. A pesar de mi disculpa, ella sigue echándome la culpa. Y temo que si me inculpa, termine haciéndome pulpa_ \- le mencionó Bee a Gyuki, quien suspiró.

-Bee. Creo que ahora estoy con Hiromi- admitió el _Biju_ -El _Cuarto Raikage_ y tú terminaron destrozando la mitad de la casa- le recodó, haciendo que su amigo silbara, mirando para otro lado- Aun estoy aliviado de que no le pasara nada a Kano- confesó, observando como su hijo intentaba agarrar la mamadera con sus débiles tentáculos, haciendo que no pudiese evitar sonreír.

- _Al pequeño no le perturbamos ni el sueño, y con empeño, digo que él es el dueño_ \- rimó Bee, en su defensa- _Además, Brother fue quien se comenzó a exceder, y a demoler sin que yo pudiese responder_ -

-¡DESTROZARON LA MITAD DE UNA CASA!- lo calló Hiromi, sobresaltándolo.

- _Es normal que estés enojada, pero ya estás alojada. Avancemos mejor los relojes, antes de que me acongoje…_ \- le pidió Bee, solo para recibir el puñetazo de la _Yokai_ en plena cara, haciéndolo rodar hasta la pared, sobresaltando a Gyuki.

-¡NO TENEMOS PROBLEMAS PORQUE EL _RAIKAGE_ NOS PERMITIÓ ALOJAR AQUÍ HASTA QUE TERMINEN LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN! ¡NO TRATES DE DARTE NINGÚN MERITO, ABEJA!-le gruñó Hiromi, mientras el _Hachibi_ negaba con la cabeza- ¡¿POR QUÉ ESA NEGACIÓN?!- lo miró, sobresaltándolo.

-Hi-Hiromi, cálmate. A mí también me molesta un poco que se pusieran a pelear por tonterías con Kano dentro de la, bueno, lo que quedó de la casa- le recordó, haciéndola bufar, fastidiada- Pero al menos no le pasó nada. Más bien, con lo tímido que es, me sorprende que no se hubiera puesto a llorar- admitió, haciendo que su pareja mirara como Kano tomaba de la mamadera- Jeje. Supongo que debió haber sido un buen espectáculo que lo entretuvo bastante- sugirió, sonriendo un poco.

- _Pues aseguro que con uno de mis conciertos, el pequeño quedaría boquiabierto-_ opinó Bee, desde donde estaba.

-¡CÁLLATE!- le gruñó Hiromi, hasta notar que Kano movió sus tentáculos, indicando que estaba satisfecho.

-Bien, bien. Tomaste bastante leche- sonrió Gyuki, guardando la mamadera en el bolso a su lado.

- _Tsch_. ¿Por qué eres tan blando, _takoyaki?_ \- Hiromi se sentó a su lado, cruzándose de brazo y piernas- Le vas a pegar eso a mi hijo- murmuró, haciendo sonreír al _Biju_.

- _Yho. Estaría demostrando que lo blando ya viene patentado-_ señaló Bee, acercándose a la pareja, haciendo una pose rapera, fastidiando a Hiromi.

-¿Cómo rayos un humano puede pensar en rimas tan rápido?- murmuró molesta la joven morena- Y más encima tan malas…-

- _Yho. A ver, longeva, diciendo que mis rimas son malas conlleva a que me apuñalaras-_ le aseguró Bee- _Mi arte es algo en lo que puedes fiarte, y no en parte. Te pueden demostrar, la conmoción que pueden causar. Y sin carraspear, te puedo asegurar, que mi arte en un parpadeo se puede glorificar. ¡Wiiiiiiiiiii!-_ sentenció, haciendo una dramática pose rapera.

-…- Hiromi lo miró con un tic en la ceja- _Takoyaki_ , necesitas más amigos- le aseguró a su pareja, haciendo que Bee se cayera de espaldas.

-Estoy bien como estoy- le aseguró Gyuki, arrullando a Kano, quien sonreía, contento- Los _Biju_ al fin estamos siendo aceptados, y los _Yokai_ están en trabajando para ello-

-Hablo de tus relaciones, no tu estado- le indicó Hiromi, haciéndolo sonreír.

-Bee es el mejor amigo que pudiese desear-aseguró Gyuki, conmoviendo de tal forma que el rapero comenzó a llorar en silencio- Además…- miró a Kano, quien lo miró con sus ojos morados, parpadeando curioso- Nunca imaginé que sería padre… pero estoy muy contento de serlo. Estoy feliz de que Kano sea mi hijo- sonrió, a lo que Hiromi rodó los ojos, apoyando su mejilla en la mano- Y no cambiaría a mi pareja por nada- agregó, mirando a la joven, quien se sonrojó de golpe, mientras su cabello negro azulado se quedaba parado.

- _¡Woa! ¡Hacc-chan ha vuelto a hacer una confesión, sin miedo a una mutilación! ¡Su amor atestiguó y así lo verbalizó!_ \- señaló Bee, rapeando contento, sin darse cuenta que sus palabras hicieron enrojecer aún más a Hiromi.

-Bee, no te metas- le pidió el _Hachibi_ , algo molesto y avergonzado.

- _Oh, come on! Soy tu amigo, no tu enemigo, así que siempre soy testigo de tus castigos_ \- le señaló Bee, agachándose junto al _Biju_ y atrayéndolo por el hombro, haciéndolo suspirar.

Pero ambos se sobresaltaron cuando Hiromi se levantó.

-…- la joven miró de reojo a Gyuki, algo sonrojada, haciéndolo parpadear- V-Voy a-a revisar de nuevo el equipaje…- murmuró, entrando al edificio.

-…- Bee se acomodó los lentes-… Huelo a que te pide después un segundo-

-¡BEE!- se sonrojó fuertemente Gyuki, haciendo que su amigo sonriera burlón.

- _Yho! Que no te dé vergüenza, sinvergüenza-_ le pidió Bee, levantándose y rapeando, haciendo suspirar a su sonrojado amigo- _Que con el amor, no necesitas un mentor, porque eres el mismísimo tutor ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-_ le aseguró.

-D-Deja de decir esas cosas- murmuró Gyuki, haciéndole cariño a Kano, quien sonreía, divertido.

- _Vamos, si lo vuestro fue inesperado, pero también admirado. Mira, que ahora estás apresado con lo cautivado_ \- le señaló Bee, extrañándolo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó el _Hachibi_ , sin notar que su pequeño hijo bostezaba.

- _Ahora que tienes la vida de casado, te estás oxidando. A mí me dejas de lado, sin saber que estoy llorando_ \- le reprochó el moreno, haciéndolo suspirar.

-Bee. No es que me esté olvidando de ti- le aseguró Gyuki, pero su amigo se cruzó de brazos, amurrado- No te pongas así. Ya estás bastante mayor para hacer un berrinche- le aseguró pacientemente.

-…- Bee lo miró, y le dio la espalda, haciendo una mueca de _niño llorón_.

-… Ah…- suspiró Gyuki, sin poder creer que un hombre de casi cincuenta años actuara como uno de cinco-Está bien, está bien…- se rascó la cabeza con su mano libre, haciendo que el _adulto_ lo mirara de reojo- ¿Qué tienes en mente?-

Ante sus palabras, los lentes de sol del _Jinchūriki_ brillaron de golpe.

- _¡Yho! ¡Tarado, idiota! ¡Al fin dejas de ser una marmota!_ \- sonrió Bee, rapeando entusiasmado- _Escucha, te quería dar un mensaje, porque quiero ir a un viaje_. _No es para mutilarse, sino para ver el paisaje. Y podríamos hacer un entrenamiento, para que no nos estemos hundiendo-_ le sugirió, contento.

-¿Un viaje?- parpadeó Gyuki- No suena mala idea… pero creo que Kano aún es demasiado joven para eso. El año pasado viajamos, pero a _Isla Tortuga_ porque tenemos esa tradición. Fue por eso que Hiromi permitió que hiciéramos ese viaje, para que los demás _Biju_ conocieran a Kano, pero preferiría que no, por ahora- admitió, mirando a su pequeño, quien movió sus tentáculos, contento.

- _¡No, no, no, no, no!_ \- negó exageradamente Bee, extrañando a su amigo- _¡No hablo de algo que se haga familiar, sino a la par!_ \- le explicó.

-¿S-Solo nosotros?- murmuró Gyuki, algo preocupado.

- _Oh, yeah! Podemos ir a las montañas, en busca de hazañas. Si me acompañas, todo irá como castañas-_ aseguró Bee, contento.

-N-No lo sé, Bee…- murmuró el _Hachibi_ , mirando a Kano- S-Sé que desde que soy el guardaespaldas de Hiromi no he entrenado contigo, ni he participado de tus escapadas… Menos cuando nos volvimos pareja y nació Kano…- comprendió, algo preocupado- E-Entiendo que quieras que te acompañe a un cambio de aires, pero… No lo sé…- bajó la cabeza, haciendo que su amigo dejara la pose de rap-… N-No sé si sea buena idea-

- _Escucha, compadre. Sé que te has vuelto un padre, y que a veces eso te descuadre-_ le aseguró Bee, tomando su atención- _Pero este será solo un entretiempo, y te aseguro que no perderás el tiempo. Solo será un rato, y para ninguno un desgasto. Puedes tomarlo como un relajo, de este lindo renacuajo-_

-…- Gyuki meditó, mirando a Kano, quien lo miró parpadeando, curioso, sin darse cuenta que se veía bastante tierno-… Es verdad que hace tiempo que no entreno…- admitió, acariciando la mejilla de su pequeño, quien sonrió, sonrojado- Aunque, bueno, sé que estamos en tiempos de paz… pero si eres un hijo de _Biju…_ \- apretó su puño, extrañando al pequeño pulpo, haciendo fruncir el ceño a Bee-… No quieres que pierda el ritmo, ¿verdad?- miró al adulto, quien sonrió de lado.

- _Si te quedas oxidado, estarás anclado. Y para que no sea pecado, mejor vamos calmados, a hacernos un cuidado_ \- le aseguró Bee.

-…- el _Biju_ lo miró, comprendiendo que Bee quería que él entrenara y despejara un poco la mente, a causa de la presión de ser padre-… Lo hablaré con Hiromi- accedió.

- _¡YHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ \- se alegró Bee, abrazando a Gyuki, haciendo que Kano parpadeara, curioso- _¡Acabamos de mimarnos, y cantamos mientras viajamos! Oh, yeah! ¡Es una cruzada ya pactada, sin nada de angustiada, y tampoco será limitada!-_ rapeó, sin soltar a su amigo.

-Jejee. Creo que también estoy entusiasmado- admitió el _Hachibi_ , mientras Kano, en su brazo, los miraba, muy curioso- Pero con una condición- le pidió al moreno.

- _¡Yho! Mientras tu condición no sea una traición, escucharé tu petición_ \- sonrió Bee, entusiasmado.

-Que vayamos antes de que comiencen los exámenes _Chunnin_ \- le pidió Gyuki, extrañando al _Jounin_ \- Es que quiero ver como lo hará Yurui- se explicó- Este año a Yurui, Tarui y Toroi les toca dar los exámenes, ¿verdad?- le preguntó, a lo que su amigo asintió varias veces- Quiero ver que tal lo hacen-sonrió.

- _¡Yho! Esta decisión te da la razón. Regresaremos antes de que nos llamen para el examen, y así no habrá ningún reclamen-_ sonrió Bee, tendiendo su puño hacia el _Biju_ , quien sonrió.

-Sí, regresaremos antes de los exámenes- Gyuki chocó puño con su amigo, alegrándolo- Así que te tienes que portar bien con mamá, ¿entendido, Kano?- miró a su hijo, quien parpadeó, curioso- Jejeje. Prométeme que cuidarás a mamá mientras papá está fuera, entrenando- le guiñó un ojo.

Kano ladeó la cabeza, curioso, pero asintió contento, despidiendo tanta ternura que Bee se cubrió los ojos, inclinándose para atrás.

 _-¡YHO! ¡Esta ternura, me da demasiada blancura! ¡Si esto madura, me quedaré en negrura!_ \- y se cayó de espaldas.

Gyuki sonrió, y acarició la mejilla de su hijo, quien sonrió, sonrojado.

Solo sería un viaje a las montañas, antes de los exámenes…

No podría pasar nada malo, ¿verdad…?

Volvería al lado de su pareja y de su pequeño… ¿verdad…?

* * *

 _Konoha_.

 _Mansión Hokage._

Tras lo sucedido el día anterior, el _Hokage_ trabaja, provisionalmente, en una oficina en el mismo edificio, la cual contaba también con una ventana.

Naruto, quien traía otra chaqueta puesta, junto con su capa, suspiró. Estaba sentado en una silla frente a una mesa, observando como el computador frente a él se tardaba en cargar los archivos salvados.

-¿Se terminaron de cargar las carpetas?- le preguntó Shikamaru, entrando a la oficina con una pila de documentos.

-Es demasiado lento-dattebayo-suspiró Naruto, mientras su amigo ponía los documentos en la mesa- ¿Ya llegó Katasuke?- le preguntó.

-Sobre eso venía a decirte- negó con la cabeza el _Nara_ \- Me acaba de llegar un mensaje suyo- le informó, extrañándolo- No vendrá-

-¡¿EH?!- se sorprendió Naruto, levantándose, algo molesto- ¡Anoche dijo que vendría! ¿M-Me estás diciendo que ayer conversó con nosotros, haciendo sentir mal a Natsumi-chan, y ahora no vendrá-dattebayo?-

-Al parecer tiene que arreglar unos detalles del _Kote_ \- le explicó Shikamaru, a lo que el _Uzumaki_ se sentó, fastidiado.

-Y yo que pensaba hablar de eso con él… ¿Crees que estemos a tiempo para rechazar el proyecto armamentista del _Kote?_ -le preguntó, serio.

-Ese es el problema- suspiró Shikamaru- Sabemos que ya hay _Kote_ listos para su uso. Si negáramos el proyecto, podríamos provocar que algunas de las copias comiencen a venderse en el mercado negro-

-Y no tenemos derecho a resguardar y sellar o destruir los _Kote_ , porque técnicamente no infringen el tratado de paz, y no hay ningún motivo para pensar que pueden ser dañinas si es que realmente le prestamos atención-dattebayo- agregó Naruto, apoyando la espalda en la silla-… Kurama va a matarme…- suspiró.

-Deberías dejar a los cachorros una hora en el almacén donde dejan los _Kote_ \- sugirió Shikamaru, haciendo reír un poco al _Hokage_ \- Por cierto…- se percató en el bolso al lado de la silla de Naruto- ¿Hinata ya te trajo el almuerzo? No es muy temprano-

-Ah, no- sonrió Naruto- Solo me traje algunos dulces de casa-dattebayo- se explicó.

-Bueno, necesitarás toda la energía posible para ponerte al día- admitió Shikamaru, saliendo de la _oficina provisoria_ , cerrando suavemente la puerta.

-…- Naruto se quedó mirando la puerta un rato, y después sonrió, travieso, sonrojado- Si necesitaré energía para hoy-dattebayo~- aseguró, inclinándose a la bolsa, para sacar de ella, con cuidado, a una esponjosa y tierna conejita de pelaje lila, con un poco de cabello negro azulado, y bonitos ojos perlados, vistiendo la ropa de _Uzumaki Hinata_.

-A-Aun no estoy convencida de esto, Naruto-kun- aseguró la conejita, mientras el rubio la ponía en la mesa, comenzando a verla, enamorado.

-Este es mi pago por haber cuidado a los cachorros~- le recordó Naruto, poniendo su dedo en la naricita de Hinata- Un día con mi amada esposa en su forma animal. ¿Quién pensaría que mi Hinata era una dulce conejita? Y muy esponjosa-dattebayo~- aseguró sonrojado, tocando los cachetitos de la conejita.

-N-Naruto-kun- se sonrojó Hinata, sin poder creer que Natsumi, la noche anterior, había accedido a semejante idea-T-Te meterás en problemas si descubren esto- aseguró, sonrojada, y más cuando el rubio le acarició la orejita.

-Está bien~, está bien~- sonrió Naruto, usando sus manos para presionar suavemente las mejillas de su esposa, sintiendo la suavidad de su pelaje- Soy solamente el _Hokage_ pasando el rato con su muy linda y tierna esposa-dattebayo~- aseguró, hasta quedarse quieto cuando una _Kunai_ se clavó cerca de su oído.

En blanco, y, mecánicamente, alzó la mirada, para ver a Shikamaru en la puerta, con un aura oscura rodeándolo.

Al verlo, Hinata se tapó el rostro con sus orejitas, sumamente avergonzada, mientras su marido comenzaba a sudar a mares.

- **Ayer… por culpa de los cachorros… hiciste payasadas que tardarán mucho tiempo en ser olvidadas por los aldeanos…** \- le recordó tenebrosamente Shikamaru, sonriendo enojado- **Y ahora… Se suponía que ya habrías aprendido la lección, pero… esto…** \- apretó su puño.

-Sh-Shikamaru-san, e-estoy puedo explicarlo…- intentó decirle Naruto, azul…

- **¡PONTE A TRABAJAR DE UNA VEZ, IDIOTA! ¡ERES EL** _ **HOKAGE!**_ **¡TOMATE EL TRABAJO EN SERIO!** -resonó la voz del _Nara_ en la _Mansión Hokage_.

-¡SÍ, SEÑOR-DATTEBAYO!-

Hinata, simplemente, se acurrucó en la mesa, totalmente avergonzada…

* * *

 _Centro del Equipo Científico de Armas Ninjas._

En aquel edificio había un salón circular de paredes metálicas sin piso, pero con un pequeño puente que llegaba hasta el centro, con estantes con pergaminos alineados, divididos en la naturaleza del _chakra_ al que pertenecían.

Katasuke entró a ese salón, releyendo un documento, serio. Se detuvo al final del pasillo, observando los pergaminos…

Trataba… Trataba de seguir pensando en los últimos detalles para el _Kote…_

Pero…

" _-¡Me alegra mucho ver que la Representante Yokai sea tan flexible!- aseguró Katasuke, haciendo un floreo con las manos, molestando al Biju por sus palabras- Y, vaya. ¿No tenemos aquí a uno de sus pequeños?- se inclinó para ver mejor a Yoko, quien, sin despertar, se acurrucó en los brazos de su madre, la cual parecía algo incomoda con la actitud del humano- Como dicen los rumores, es idéntico a su padre- miró sonriendo a Kurama, quien le había comenzado a gruñir con su pelaje erizándose, sobresaltándolo y que retrocediera un poco."_

Anoche fue la primera vez que se encontró cara a cara con uno de los cachorros del _Kyubi…_ A pesar de que la aldea sabía de la existencia de los cachorros, casi nadie los había visto, por seguridad y para que crecieran sin problemas.

El que conoció, era el cachorro llamado " _Yoko_ "… Por lo que tenía entendido, era el menor de los hijos del _Biju_ , y, según los rumores, él tenía la capacidad de hacer inestables _Biju Dama_.

Antes no creía esos rumores, pero él presenció el enorme agujero que el pequeño hizo en la _Mansión Hokage…_ y se quedó sumamente sorprendido al ver la magnitud del daño…

Ese pequeño era un ser vivo… ¿y podía hacer una _Biju Dama_ sin dificultad? ¿Cómo era posible?

¿Qué órgano habría desarrollado su cuerpo mitad _Biju_ -mitad _Yokai_ para poder realizar semejante técnica? ¿Los otros dos cachorros tendrían el mismo órgano? ¿O, en vez de un órgano, sería otra parte del cuerpo que les permitiese efectuar aquella técnica sin sufrir daños colaterales?

No podía dejar de pensar en esas posibilidades… Estaba tan intrigado que apenas y durmió la noche anterior…

Si pudiese descubrir _cómo_ un ser natural, no compuesto de _chakra_ , era capaz de realizar una _Biju Dama_ , podría sellar esa técnica en un pergamino, y aplicarlo en el _Kote_ … o tal vez crear un arma _shinobi_ precisamente para que realice esa peligrosa pero poderosa técnica…

Para eso, tendría que al menos hacerle un chequeo a Yoko, o a los otros dos cachorros… O mejor a los tres, y, así, comprender el secreto de una de las habilidades más temidas por los humanos en toda la historia _shinobi_ …

Pero nunca tendría semejante permiso. El _Hokage_ no permitiría que se usara a los hijos de un _Biju_ para desarrollar tecnología…

Que pacifista tan idiota…

Respetaba a _Uzumaki Naruto_ … pero le desagradaba tanto que el líder de _Konoha_ fuera un pacifista tan extremista… Con todas las posibilidades de aumentar aún su poder, y él negando por temor a los posibles conflictos…

Otro obstáculo era el _Kyubi_ … Kurama lo mataría sin dudar si se atreviese a siquiera exponer su idea.

No se preocupaba por Natsumi. Al parecer, la _Representante Yokai_ desarrolló una gran incomodidad hacia él porque la sobornó con revelar a _Konoha_ que ella le enseñó a aquel peligroso _Jashin_ una técnica con la que asesinó y devastó pueblos, si ella no les enseñaba, precisamente, esa misma técnica, como un método pacifico de asegurar que los _Yokai_ no eran peligrosos para los humanos…

La tenía en la palma de la mano…

Meditó, pensando cómo podría acercarse, al menos, a un cachorro…

¿Y si usaba a Bolt? El joven le tenía estima por convencerlo y elogiarlo por cualquiera de sus estupideces…

No, el _Kyubi_ lo descubriría de inmediato, además, el _Uzumaki_ era apegado a los cachorros…

-Ah…- suspiró sonriendo, consciente que era muy pronto para iniciar semejante proyecto- Tendré que ser paciente- sentenció, observando los pergaminos, sonriendo- Bueno, con la paciencia y la tranquilidad se logra todo, y algo más- recitó, sonriendo- Tendré que esperar el momento exacto… No puedo permitir que el progreso y mi fama se estanquen por un absurdo pacifista y una estúpida bestia-sentenció, acomodándose los lentes, sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

 _Residencia Uzumaki…_

-Mm…- Bolt hizo una mueca, ofendido de ser el que lavara y secara la losa del desayuno por haber desparramado la leche por accidente…

Kurama seguía teniendo preferencia por Himawari…

- _Mph_. Ambos son viejos tontos-dattebasa- sentenció, sin poder evitar sonreír por la ironía….

* * *

En la habitación de la pareja de zorros, Himawari sonrió, observando sentada como los cachorritos amamantaban, mientras Natsumi bostezaba, con flojera.

-Tienen mucha _energy_ \- aseguró la zorrita roja puntas negras- ¡Ay!- miró molesta a Inari, quien dejó de amamantar al darse cuenta que sin querer mordió a su madre.

-… Lo _shento_ \- sonrió, travieso, haciendo que su mamá le lamiera la cabeza.

-Termina el desayuno, pilluelo- le guiñó el ojo, a lo que el pequeño zorrito asintió, volviendo a amamantar.

-Jejeje. Todos son tan tiernos como Kurama-chan- sonrió Himawari, tomando uno de los juguetes tirados en el piso.

-Hablando de mi _Kyu-chan…_ ¿Dónde está?- le preguntó Natsumi, extrañada.

-En el techo- contó la joven, sacudiendo un poco el juguete, tomando la atención de los tres cachorros, pero la cola de la madre hizo que se centraran de nuevo en amamantar- Dijo que quiere tomar aire-

-Mm- la zorrita infló una mejilla, ofendida- Mientras no haga de las suyas por mi bien- suspiró, consciente que hasta su pareja necesitaba tiempo para sí mismo- ¡Ay! ¡Ina-chan!- miró indignada y amurrada a su hijo, quien se quedó quietito, mirándola apenado.

-… Tengo _hamble_ \- se defendió, hinchando el pecho, haciendo sonreír divertida a Himawari.

En cambio, Fuyumi y Yoko amamantaban, tranquilos…

* * *

En el techo de la residencia, estaba Kurama, recostado, y algo pensativo.

Estaba tentado… Quería dormir, pero, en el momento en que cerrara los ojos, algo pasaría. Estaba segurísimo…

Pero el sol estaba agradable, y no había viento… Era el clima perfecto.

El _Biju_ entrecerró los ojos, luchando por no dormirse… pero, sin más, se quedó dormido…

Hasta que sus oídos detectaron un leve piar, despertándose.

-¡ARG! ¡¿No-puedo-tomar-una-siesta?!-gruñó enojado y ofendido, asomándose al borde del techo, para ver que el ruido lo había hecho _Pájaro-chan_ , quien gateaba hasta la puerta, con todo el plumaje alborotado, y sucio.

El _Kyubi_ parpadeó, en blanco.

-¿Ah?- Kurama se bajó del techo, aterrizando frente a la agotada ave, sobresaltándola- ¿Y qué rayos te pasó, condenado? Parece como si el gordo del _Ichibi_ te hubiera usado de almohada o algo así- le mencionó, un poco curioso.

Pero, _Pájaro-chan_ , al ver al padre de Yoko frente a él, comenzó a sudar a mares, temiendo que el zorro lo devolviese al _Mundo Puro_ por haber _secuestrado_ al cachorro.

-¿Q-Qué mosco te picó?- le preguntó Kurama, notando que el ave sudaba demasiado, y que lo miraba aterrorizado- No te voy a comer- le indicó fastidiado, hasta que el pájaro se le colgó al cuello, llorando a mares, piando arrepentido de su error- ¡¿Q-Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Suéltame, porquería!- intentó arrancarse al ave, pero este tenía mucho agarre, y su piar se volvía más agudo- ¡SUEL-TA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

Pero Neji seguía disculpándose en su idioma, muy arrepentido…

- **¡DÉJAME EN PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZ!-**

* * *

 ** _Y, con esto, queridos lectores, termina "Karma-dattebayo"_**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció el final? ¿Cuál fue vuestra escena favorita de este loco fic^^'?_**

 ** _He leído los review, y veo que se han reído bastante con los caps anteriores XD, además que los dejé en suspenso varias veces^^'_**

 ** _Como se habrán dado cuenta, este fic, cronológicamente hablando, debería ir antes de la película de Boruto. No es que yo vaya a escribir una versión de la película con Natsu-chan y los demás ^^'[muchas ya estamos hasta la coronilla con haber vuelto a ver la movie en el manga de Ikemoto, y tal vez la veremos de nuevo en el anime de Boruto, así que creo que mejor no^^']_**

 ** _¿Se les ocurren ideas para el futuro?_**

 _ **Yo ahora, además de estar pendiente en los estudios, seguiré escribiendo "El comienzo de los lazos", "Proyecto Iluminati", "Viajes Comerciantes", "Meda Armor", y, de a poco, comenzaré a planificar el nuevo fic de Naruto [tengo que pensarlo bien aun^^]**_

 _ **¡Espero vuestro apoyo, queridos lectores XD!**_

 _ **PD: subí un dibujo al blog, que de seguro espero les guste ;)**_

 _ **PD2: como acaba de salir el trailer del anime de Boruto, lo subiré al blog, para que lo vean.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos en la próxima historia^^!**_

 _ **PD3: me demoré en subir este epilogo porque estuve mal del estomago y tuve que dormir y descansar en la tarde T-T, así que sorry T-T**_


End file.
